My Cutie Pretty Sweetie Brother
by KkamCon Penjahat FanFic
Summary: "Aku hanya khawatir orang-orang tidak bisa menerima keberadaannya…"/"Terima kasih sudah memungutku waktu itu, hyung."/"...Tapi sesuatu yang telah rusak, sebaik apapun kita memperbaikinya, hasilnya tidak akan sama seperti semula, selalu ada sesuatu yang nampak berbeda."/Baekhyun/Taehyung/Jin. JinTae/JinBaek/DaeBaek. EXO BTS BAP Fic. Brothership. Family Life. DLDR!#HappyBaekhyunDay
1. Chapter 1

**©Lee Eun Ho**

**-My Cutie Pretty Sweetie Brother-**

**EXO BTS BAP**

**Disclaimer : All of character in this FanFic belongs to God, themselves, their parents, Agency, and all claiming to have them. While the story is mine, which is inspired from all the events that I've felt, I've seen and I've heared.**

**Brothership, Family Life**

**T**

**Warning :**

**Feminin!Baekhyun, Autism!Taehyung, AU, lit'bit YAOI, and so many typo inside**

**More Important :**

**Don't copy part or all of the contents of this fanfiction without my permission**

**and**

**DON'T LIKE?**

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**1.**

* * *

**.**

"**S**ometimes I think my whole life has been

about holding on to you."

—Jodi Picoult, _Vanishing Act**s**_

**.**

* * *

Ini Lotte World. Dan Lotte world selalu ramai setiap harinya. Terlebih hari minggu. Namun keramaian itu seolah tak mampu menarik Kim Seokjin kembali dalam kesadaran sejak dirinya merasa seperti trance saat ia tak sengaja mendapati sosok pemuda manis nan kecil yang sedang duduk di kedai ice cream yang ada di seberang sana.

Ini bukan tentang Jin yang terpesona hanya karena melihat bagaimaa pemuda itu tersenyum atau mengerlingkan mata! Ini tentang Jin yang terenyuh dikala melihat pemuda manis itu memperlakukan bocah kecil di depannya dengan sayang, mengusak bibirnya yang belepotan cream, mengelus kepalanya, semua dilakukan dengan lembut.

Ini bukan tentang Jin yang mendadak melankolis! Jika melihat pada kenyataan yang ia jumpai di sekitarnya, sangat teramat jarang ditemukan lelaki remaja—Jin yakin pemuda itu masih sekolah—rela meluangkan waktu untuk mengurusi bocah kecil, apalagi merawatnya dengan sayang.

Para pemuda lebih senang menghabiskan waktu berkencan bersama kekasih mereka, bukan? Jin tahu kalau pemuda itu bukan pedophile yang mengencani anak kecil. Karena, dilihat dari sudut mana pun, si pemuda manis dan si bocah kecil nampak mirip layaknya bersaudara. Hyung dan dongsaeng? Bisa jadi.

Ini tentang Jin yang merasa terkesan! Fisik bukanlah satu-satunya alasan munculnya rasa ketertarikan emosional terhadap seseorang. Dan Jin membuktikan itu. Rupa pemuda manis sana saja sudah sangat menawan, dan ia lebih terkesan lagi melihat perilakunya yang nampak sangat menyayangi si bocah kecil. Sungguh sesuatu yang langka ditemukan di jaman modern ini.

Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum. Pemuda manis itu mengingatkan ia pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin mereka akan cocok. Atau dia terlalu buru-buru dalam mengambil kesimpulan? Ouh… untuk yang satu ini tentu perlu proses. Masih terlalu cepat untuk mengartikan rasa ini sebagai rasa tertarik secara emosional yang melibatkan hati di dalamnya. Jin tahu! Perasaan seperti cinta adalah sesuatu yang paling sulit dimengerti.

Masih dengan senyum, iris matanya mengikuti tiap gerak-gerik si pemuda manis. Menggemaskan. Begitulah menurutnya. Lalu tak sengaja fokusnya sedikit bergeser ke kiri, ke arah si bocah kecil yang mungkin berumur sekitar 8 tahun. Sama menggemaskannya. Jin yakin, orang tua kedua kakak beradik tersebut tentulah sangat menawan hingga bisa menghasilkan sosok mengagumkan seperti keduanya. Nyaris tanpa cacat. Yah, setidaknya itu menurut pengamatan mata telanjang Jin saat ini.

Jin masih memperhatikan. Ketika si pemuda manis berbicara sambil tersenyum kepada si bocah kecil, mengusak rambut light brown anak itu, lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Dia… pergi?

Jin terbelalak. Dia akan mengutuk si pemuda manis kalau tidak melihat ternyata pemuda itu pergi ke tempat pengambilan tiket. Hufftt~ sukurlah. Jadi persepsinya terhadap si pemuda masih tetap sama.

Karena pemuda itu nampak sangat sibuk dengan urusannya mengantri untuk mendapatkan sebuah tiket, Jin memutuskan memperhatikan si bocah kecil saja. Yang sama mengagumkannya dengan kakaknya.

Oh tunggu! Bagaimana bisa Jin kita yang tampan berakhir di Lotte world sendirian? Duduk di kedai kopi tanpa kawan? Terlihat seperti orang… kurang kerjaan? Tentunya, Ada alasan jelas untuk itu. Yang jelas, dia disini bukan karena ada misi mengamati pemdua langka yang manis sana—atau misi apapun itu.

Semakin lama memperhatikan bocah kecil itu, semakin membuat Jin terkesan. Gerakannya yang lambat dalam menyendok ice cream, matanya yang menjelajah ke segala arah dengan tak fokus, dan kepalanya yang selalu menggeleng spontan tiap satu menit. Menggemaskan. Bisa-bisa ia akan memekik seperti fanboy.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia terkesiap. Gelengan kepala-tiap-satu-menit bocah tersebut tidak bisa lagi dikatakan wajar. Bahkan makhluk imut itu seperti akan menangis. Reflek mata Jin mengarah pada tempat mengambilan tiket, tidak ia jumpai lagi si pemuda manis disana.

SHIT! Jin merutuk. Dia bukanlah lelaki yang tahan melihat anak kecil—apalagi anak seimut ini—menangis. Jiwa kebapakannya mucul—meski Jin masih sangat jauh untuk menyandang status itu.

Tanpa perlu berdebat dengan gengsinya—dia tidak punya rasa itu dalam dirinya—langsung saja ia menghampiri si bocah kecil. Kaki panjangnya sedikit berlari, cemas.

Sebelum tiba di depan bocah tersebut, Jin mengatur ekspresi wajahnya, senyumnya juga suaranya agar tidak nampak seperti orang jahat—atau penculik anak yang bisa saja membuat anak itu takut. Seperti seorang professional ia melakukannya, berlutut di depan si bocah kecil, mengusak kepalanya, tersenyum manis, lalu bertanya lembut,

"Anak manis, kenapa menangis, heum?" Jin memberi senyum yang selalu ia gunakan ketika berhadapan dengan adiknya yang mungkin seusia anak ini. Spontan si bocah terdiam. Mata besarnya mengerjab innocent, sangat menggemaskan. Jin tersenyum lagi sementara tangannya tetap mengusak rambut light brown anak imut tersebut.

Jin sempat mengira si anak imut terpesona pada ketampanannya, namun ia sadar diri. Anak kecil polos tidak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Jadi Jin mengartikan keterpakuan anak ini adalah semata-mata karena bingung. Dia orang asing, tiba-tiba datang, mengusak rambutnya dan bertanya dengan senyum—seperti om-om pedophilia. Tentu saja anak itu bingung.

"Apa kau sendirian?" Jin bertanya lagi.

Anak itu tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tiba-tiba mendongak. Matanya berputar ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tangan mungilnya meremas hodie tebalnya dengan erat. Ia mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh. Tangisan? Atau… apa itu?

Jin terkesiap. Air mata mulai menggenangi pipi si bocah imut. Di sela-sela tangisnya, anak tersebut menggumamkan kata yang tidak Jin mengerti. Tepat saat ia memegang pundak si bocah, kepala anak itu jatuh terkulai lemas di bahunya. Sangat jelas di telinga Jin, meski hanya gumaman, Jin mengerti kalau anak ini memanggil nama seseorang.

"Baekhyun~ Hyung~~"

Dan isak tangis yang sudah tidak asing ia dengar, persis seperti isak tangis adiknya, menyadarkan ia dari keterpanaan. Baekhyun? Pastilan nama pemuda manis tadi. Jin mengusak lembut punggung kecil anak itu. "Sebentar lagi, Baekhyun hyung akan kembali, tunggu saja, yah?" Ia menenangkan.

Anak itu kembali menunjukan pergerakan random. Tangannya menggesek-gesek punggung lebar Jin dengan tempo tak teratur. Kepalanya mulai mendongak lagi. Ia seperti berbicara, mengaduh? Memelas? Jin tidak mengerti. Sontak ia menarik anak itu lepas dari bahunya. Menatap penuh cemas pada si makhluk imut. Dia menangis. Gelisah. Frustrasi. Menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil menggumam.

Dan Jin… menyadari sesuatu. Anak ini, tidak seperti anak-anak lain. Dia 'khusus'. Astaga!

"Hiks Hyung~ hyung~ hyung~"

Jin panik kala tangisan anak itu semakin nyaring. Menggumamkan 'hyung' disela-sela tangisnya. Beberapa kali Jin menggeleng, berusaha menghalau kepanikan. Dia bisa disangka penculik anak kalau begini. Satu kali tarikan napas, ia menetralisir keadaan.

"Tenang, Okey? Hyung sedang membeli tiket—mungkin. Dia akan kembali, Uljimayo~." Memberi pengertian pada anak kecil memang gampang-gampang susah. Apalagi jika anak kecilnya 'khusus' seperti ini. Namun tangan besar lelaki tampan tersebut dengan enteng mengusak air mata si bocah kecil seraya membisikan kalimat-kalimat penenang.

Awas saja kalau si pemuda manis tidak kembali. Jin akan menculik adiknya dan membawa ia pulang ke rumah. Jika pemuda itu berusaha merebut kembali makhluk imut ini, Jin takkan memberikannya. Biar dia tahu rasa!

Dan inilah Kim Seok Jin. Dibalik rupa tampannya tidak ada yang sangka jika dia adalah lelaki melankolis penyayang anak kecil. Eit… dia bukan pedophile. Itu sifat alami yang memang sudah ada dalam dirinya.

Benar saja! si bocah imut berhenti menangis, meski sesekali terisak. Jin tersenyum sayang. Mata jernih anak ini nampak innocent. Persis seperti adik kecilnya di rumah.

Tanpa sadar lelaki itu bertanya, "Siapa namamu, anak manis?"

Si anak manis memutar tubuhnya ke kiri-ke kanan secara random. Dia menggumam panjang, matanya kembali bergerak tak tentu arah. "Uuummm~ Tae? Uuumm~~~"

"Siapa nama anak manis ini? Ini Seokjin hyung. Dan anak manis ini siapa~?" Jin berdendang dengan suara yang ia buat-buat agar terdengar seperti suara anak kecil, mengimbangi suara lucu anak manis tersebut.

"Tae~!" Anak itu memekik gembira, lalu melompat-lompat kecil. Membuat senyum di bibir Jin terlihat pahit. "Tae?" Jin bertanya memastikan sementara tangannya berusaha menghentikan lompatan kecil si anak. Nampak sangat bersemangat.

"Taehyung mau pipis… mau pipis… hyung~ hyung~"

Jin melongo. Anak itu makin melompat tinggi dan cepat sambil memegangi daerah depan celana selututnya. Karena Jin tak juga bergerak, lompatan semangatnya jadi diselingi isakan.

"Mau pipiss~~ hyung~ Baekhyun hyung hiks~"

Ouh, pabboya! Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri, lalu mengangkat anak itu dari kursinya dengan enteng. "Tae mau pipis, yah? Biar hyung yang antarkan."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan si anak imut, dia segera membawa anak itu pergi meninggalkan kedai ice cream menuju toilet yang tersedia. Semoga tidak ada yang mencurigainya sebagai penculik anak.

Saat ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan pelayan kedai, ia berpesan, "Jika anak remaja manis yang mirip dengan anak ini—" ia menunjuk si bocah imut, "—kembali untuk mencari adiknya, tolong katakan kalau adiknya sedang ke kamar kecil bersama seseorang bernama Kim Seokjin, okey?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk satu kali. Jin tersenyum, sedikit membungkuk lalu berjalan keluar. Anak yang ia gandeng tak henti-hentinya bergumam sementara tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggosok-gosok punggung tangan Jin. Jin tidak marah atau kesal. Dia memaklumi.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memperbaiki penampilannya yang acak-acakan karena sempat ribut dengan cewek berwajah jutek saat mengantri untuk membeli tiket tadi. Dia berencana mengajak adik kesayangannya yang imut untuk naik wahana bianglala, sukurlah dia berhasil mendapat tiket tersebut meski harus merelakan waktu berlama-lama, berpanas-panasan juga berdesak-desakan di antrian yang panjang.

Ia sempat khawatir memikirkan adik kecilnya yang ditinggal sendiri. Walau ia terus mengulang mantra 'Semua akan baik-baik saja' di kepalanya, tapi tetap ia cemas. Jika tidak mengingat harga diri juga gengsi, dia tidak akan meladeni si gadis berwajah jutek, buang-buang waktu saja.

Jadilah ia sedikit mengulur waktu dengan memperbaiki penampilannya terlebih dahulu. Satu prinsip hidup Baekhyun, 'penampilan adalah segalanya'. Prinsip konyol itu secara tak langsung diajarkan oleh keluarganya sendiri yang kalau dibilang adalah keluarga high class.

Selesai dengan penampilannya, hal mengejutkan lain membuat pemuda mungil itu memekik panjang di tengah kedai ice cream. Adiknya, Taehyung kecil yang lucu, tidak ada di tempat ia tinggalkan tadi. Kursinya kosong. Dan semua perhatian tertuju pada pekikan Baekhyun. Mengundang tatapan malas semua orang yang ada di kedai.

"Oh Tuhan! Adikku… hilaaaaannggg! Huwaaaa~~!" Ia menangis di tengah kedai sambil menutupi wajahnya seolah menyesal. "TaeTae, hiks."

Anggap saja Baekhyun itu bodoh. Dia bisa bertanya'kan? Bukannya menangis seperti ini. Dimana gengsi dan harga diri yang selama ini ia utamakan jika pada akhirnya dia menangis seperti bayi di tengah keramaian?

Melihat Baekhyun yang menangis seperti anak tersesat, seorang pelayan wanita mendekatinya sambil terkekeh. Pelayan itu menyentuh bahu Baekhyun. Lalu terkekeh lagi saat melihat si pemilik bahu menangis dengan mimic muka yang lucu.

"Anda mencari adik anda yang tadinya duduk di kursi itu?" Wanita itu menunjuk kursi di bagian belakang tempat Baekhyun duduk sebelumnya. Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan dengan bibir mengerucut. Persis seperti anak tersesat.

"Dia dibawa pergi seseorang bernama Kim Seokjin."

APA?

d-dibawa pergi?

"Apa katamu?" Wajah menangis lucu Baekhyun menghilang tergantikan dengan wajah galak. "Bagaimana bisa anda melihat adikku dibawa pergi sementara anda yang bisa menghentikannya malah diam saja?" serunya mulai berkacak pinggang.

Pelayan wanita itu menatap sengit padanya. "Aku belum selesai bicara, nona!"

NONA?

NO-NA?

Helloooo~ Excuse you— You have two eyes, don't you?

"NONA? Aku laki-laki!" Si pelayan wanita terkikik geli, lalu berdeham. "Maaf, maksudku tuan. Pria bernama Kim Seokjin tadi membawa adik anda ke toilet—"

"APAAA?" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring, mata sipitnya nyaris keluar begitu saja. Semua orang kembali memandang padanya.

"KE TOILET? SEORANG PRIA MEMBAWA PERGI ADIKKU KE TOILET? DEMI TUHAN!—"

"Astaga! Nona eh maksudku tuan, aku belum selesai bicara!"

Kini Baekhyun mengusak wajahnya. Dia akan berlalu pergi kalau tidak mendengar suara pelayan itu lagi. "—sepertinya adik anda ingin pipis, tuan Kim Seokjin tadi hanya membantu mengantarkan dia ke toilet."

"HOH! Aku tidak percaya! Dia pasti pedophilia yang berniat macam-macam terhadap Taehyung. Aku ingin pergi menghajar pria itu, jangan hentikan aku—"

"Aku tidak berniat menghentikan anda!" Pelayan tadi mencibir lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus malas. Dia menggerutu tentang keamanan di kedai ini yang membiarkan seorang penculik anak berkeliaran dengan seenaknya. Jika Taehyung kenapa-napa, Baekhyun janji akan menuntut tempat ini.

Oh mengapa dia malah asik menggerutu? Penculik itu mungkin saja sudah pergi jauh. Iya, mungkin saja… kalau Baekhyun tidak melihat seorang lelaki berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggandeng Taehyung yang tersenyum sumringah selagi memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu dari samping.

OMO

OMO

OMO

Itu apa?

Taehyungie, matamu ?

Baekhyun terbelalak. 'Penculik yang baik hati' rupanya sudah repot-repot mau mengembalikan Taehyung. Kini ia berkacak pinggang, memelototi 'penculik' itu dari jauh.

"Baik sekali kau, mau mengembalikan adikku!" cibir Baekhyun ketika si 'Tuan penculik' telah berada persis di depannya. 'Tuan penculik' tersenyum manis sementara ia menuntun Taehyung untuk menghadap pada Baekhyun.

"HYUNG~!" Anak imut tersebut memekik gembira, kedua tangannya bertepuk semangat, sedang matanya nyaris tertutup karena tertawa terlalu lebar.

Dengan sigap, Baekhyun menarik adiknya untuk ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Kemudian kembali memelototi si 'Tuan penculik'.

"Maaf tuan—Baekhyun, right?" Lelaki itu mengambil jeda sekedar untuk bertanya. Baekhyun membuang muka sementara tangannya ia lipat di depan di dada.

"Ah iya, Baekhyun-ssi—" Tuan penculik tersenyum canggung. "—Anggaplah aku tak sopan karena sedaritadi memperhatikan kalian berdua yang teramat menawan—"

APA? Baekhyun membelalakan mata, memelototi si penculik dengan tatapan yang ia usahakan terlihat galak. Matanya seolah berkata, 'Kau tuan penculik, dasar gombal!'

"Lupakan saja—maksudku, aku memerhatikan adik anda dari jauh, dia terlihat seperti ingin menangis, aku mendekatinya dan ternyata ia ingin pipis. Jadilah aku—"

"Alasan!" sela Baekhyun sengit. Dia menatap tajam si 'Tuan penculik'. "Katakan saja jika kau itu pedophile yang berniat jahat terhadap Taehyung, mengaku!"

'Tuan penculik' tertawa nyaring, "Haha, tuduhan anda meleset, Baekhyun-ssi. Jika aku berniat jahat, mengapa aku harus berpesan pada pelayan kalau adik anda pergi bersamaku? Apa aku berniat mencelakai diriku sendiri dengan memberitahu namaku pada pelayan itu?"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Bisa saja kau hanya cari perhatian!" tudingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menolong saja. Tapi kalau menurut anda aku cari perhatian, tidak ada untungnya sama sekali bagiku diperhatikan oleh orang seperti anda."

UHUK!

"Yak kau!" Mungkin Baekhyun akan memukul lelaki yang sedang terkikik itu, kalau tidak ingat gengsi!

"Aku memaklumi, Baekhyun-ssi. Saudara mana yang tak mencemaskan adiknya." Si 'Tuan penculik' tersenyum manis. "Tapi jika anda lebih pandai, di lain waktu, jangan pernah tinggalkan dia sendirian. Jika saja anda tak kembali tadi, mungkin aku benar-benar akan menculik adik anda ini."

Baekhyun mencibir tak bersuara. Tanpa ia sadari, Taehyung mengintip kecil dari tempat persembunyiannya. Melihat itu, 'Tuan penculik' tertawa pelan.

"TaeTae, ternyata Baekhyun hyung itu sangat galak, yah?" candanya, membuat Taehyung tertawa lucu khas anak kecil. Baekhyun mendengus sinis.

"Jangan sok akrab!" tukas Baekhyun segera. Lepas dari pengawasan Baekhyun, ternyata Taehyung sudah berlari ke arah si 'Tuan penculik'.

Bocah kecil itu tak berbicara sedikit pun, malah asik menatap 'Tuan penculik' dengan senyum berbinar. Melihatnya, Baekhyun mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala lelaki 'penculik'. Sihir apa yang ia gunakan hingga Taehyung yang tidak mudah merasa nyaman dengan orang lain bisa menatapnya seperti menatap Dewa?

Bukannya menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, Baekhyun malah mendapati pemandangan ajaib. Baekhyun sempat mengira matanya terganggu saat melihat si 'Tuan penculik' menekuk lutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Taehyung. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun merasa jantungnya tersengat sesuatu melihat bagaimana si 'penculik' mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi gembul Taehyung dengan lembut.

Anehnya, Taehyung kita yang lucu malah tertawa semakin lebar. Seperti merasa baik-baik saja menerima perlakuan kurang ajar—hanya menurut Baekhyun—si 'Tuan penculik'.

Segalanya seakan terhenti pada satu titik waktu. Perasaan Baekhyun bercampur aduk. Logikanya berteriak, 'INI TIDAK BENAR! DIA PEDOPHILE, PENCULIK ANAK!' Sementara hati kecilnya terenyuh, bisikan-bisikan menyenangkan terdengar di benaknya 'OH MY! TUAN PENCULIK, MENGAPA KAU BISA SEBAIK INI?!

Baekhyun terpaku untuk sementara waktu.

Hingga akhirnya Tata surya kembali berputar, otak Baekhyun kembali berpikir normal, dan lelaki itu kembali berdiri tegak. Waktu kembali berjalan seperti sedia kala.

Oh Maaf saja, adegan mengejutkan lain belum selesai sampai disitu. Bahkan kini rahang Baekhyun hampir jatuh saat melihat adik kecilnya yang lucu menarik jaket kulit 'Tuan penculik' hingga mau tak mau si 'Tuan penculik' berlutut kembali, sepersekian detik berikutnya bibir pink Taehyung mendarat di pipi 'tuan penculik—yang baik hati'.

CUP

BAEKHYUN HARAP MATANYA BERMASALAH!

Atau

DIA HARAP BUMI SEGERA KEMBALI BERPUTAR PADA ORBITNYA SENDIRI!

INI SALAH! INI TIDAK BENAR!

PASTI TATA SURYA SEDANG MELENCENG DARI GARIS ORBITNYA!

HINGGA TAEHYUNG JUGA IKUTAN 'MELENCENG' HARI INI!

HAH!

"Yak! Yak! Kau pedophile! Taehyungie—" Baekhyun frustrasi. Dua orang itu malah saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Seperti dua kenalan lama yang baru bertemu setelah berpisah berpulah-puluh tahun lamanya.

Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun membiarkan hatinya menang. Kebanyakan orang lebih suka membiarkan otak menjadi penguasa, mengabaikan kata hati mereka, begitu juga Baekhyun. Namun kali ini, sepertinya otak harus mengalah.

Baekhyun sudah bisa tersenyum—walau ia mati-matian menahan sudut bibirnya—saat mendengar Taehyung dengan suara imut berujar semangat.

"Gumawo, Jinie hyung." Senyum gembira terpatri di bibir anak itu.

Jin mengusak rambut Taehyung sekali lagi seraya tersenyum. Kali ini, bagi Baekhyun senyum lelaki itu tidak lagi mirip seperti senyum om-om pedophile. Kali ini pula, Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung kecil bukanlah anak yang mudah merasa nyaman dengan orang lain, terlebih itu orang asing. Mungkin dia 'tidak sempurna', namun Tuhan memberi kelebihan lain baginya berupa kepekaan untuk membaca dan mengenali seseorang lewat tabiat yang ditunjukan. Taehyung akan bersembunyi dan menolak keras jika dia merasa seseorang yang mendekatinya itu bukanlah orang baik.

Tetapi, jika melihat kesan anak itu terhadap 'Tuan penculik', mungkin Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan kalau 'Tuan penculik' kita yang baik hati bukanlah seorang penjahat seperti yang disangkanya selama ini.

Baekhyun benar-benar membiarkan dirinya tersenyum lebar.

Peduli setan dengan gengsi!

"Terima kasih kembali TaeTae," sahut Jin menyadarkan Baekhyun seketika. Taehyung tersenyum imut kemudian kembali melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

Tepat ketika Baekhyun menyembunyikan ia di belakang tubuhnya, Jin berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan. Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Baekhyun-ssi, mari kita berkenalan dengan sewajarnya."

Fokus Baekhyun beralih ke bewah, ke tangan besar Jin yang terulur. Sedikit merasa sangsi untuk menjabatnya.

"Heum?" Jin menegur, menegaskan tawarannya tadi.

Dengan wajah 'masih tak ikhlas' yang ia buat-buat, Baekhyun akhirnya mau menjabat tangan tersebut.

"Choi Baekhyun," kata Baekhyun acuh. Dia menarik Taehyung yang tadinya ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jin. "Ini adikku, Choi Taehyung," lanjutnya dengan nada acuh yang sama.

Jin terkekeh pelan, sedikit mengguncang tangan Baekhyun yang ia jabat. "Aku sudah tahu. TaeTae 'banyak' bercerita tentang kalian tadi—"

WHUT?!

TAEHYUNGIE?

Akrab sekali sampai bercerita segala!

"Aku Kim Seokjin. Panggil aku Jin."

Baekhyun mengangguk cuek, menarik tangannya secepat mungkin lalu tersenyum paksa. Di depannya Jin tersenyum salah tingkah sementara tangannya menggaruk belakang kepala yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

Tanpa Jin sadari, diam-diam Baekhyun menelisiknya. Baekhyun menebak, dia bukan lagi anak sekolahan. Mungkin sedikit lebih dewasa. Ah, mungkin dia mahasiswa. Terlihat dari tampilannya. Jacket kulit hitam, kaos yang mungkin juga berbahan kulit berwarna hitam pekat, celana kulit yang sama dengan jacketnya. Juga rambut coklat gelap acak-acakan dengan poni yang nyaris menutupi mata.

Tunggu! Apa dia seorang agent?

FBI mungkin,

Atau

CIA?

.ha

Seseorang tolong katakan TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"Aku mahasiswa biasa jika anda ingin tahu."

Oh~~~

Sepertinya Jin menyadari kalau Baekhyun menelisik ia dengan tatapan curiga. Jadi, Baekhyun hanya paranoid saja.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya." Baekhyun menyahut seperti mencibir. Jin menanggapi itu dengan kekehan tak kentara.

Mendadak Baekhyun merasa ini sangat canggung. Taehyung di bawah kakinya menatap dua orang dewasa itu bergantian dengan tatapan bingung. Sedang Baekhyun sendiri nyaris tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana.

"Hyung~~"

Keduanya sontak berbalik mendengar panggilan dari arah selatan di tengah hiruk-pikuk dan keramain lotte world.

Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut bingung melihat pemuda lain—yang seperti tidak asing lagi baginya—melambai semangat selagi berlari ke arah mereka. Berbeda dengan Jin yang mengangkat tangannya, balas melambai pada pemuda itu.

"Yak! Jung Huseok, kau terlambat!" Jin membentak ketika pemuda tersebut telah tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Mianhe, hyung. Sepupu Jung kita yang jagoan memaksa aku membantu membenahi apartemen barunya. Makanya aku sedikit terlambat." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan napas yang tidak teratur, sedikit tersengal-sengat. Efek kelelahan karena berlari, mungkin.

"Sangat terlambat!" Jin membenarkan. "Sepupu Jung kita yang jagoan, mengapa tidak sekalian saja kau ajak kesini, pabbo?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar. Mengapa dia dan Taehyung harus terjebak diantara dua orang yang berdebat bahkan karena hal yang tidak ia mengerti?

"Hahh~ hyung, dia sedang sibuk. Begitu katanya. Sibuk mempercantik apartemen barunya, mungkin." Jin memutar mata. Dia beralih pada Baekhyun yang sudah siap-siap meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh, mau kemana?" teriak Jin saat Baekhyun melengang pergi sambil menggandeng Taehyung.

Baekhyun berbalik. "Membawa Taehyung naik bianglala…" Ia menjawab tanpa dosa. "…Terima kasih sudah menjaga Taehyung," lanjutnya diikuti senyuman manis.

Pemuda yang lain—Huseok—menganga melihat keberadaan Baekhyun disana.

"Choi—Baekhyun?" tanya Huseok tak percaya.

Jin belas tersenyum pada Baekhyun lalu memberi lambaian perpisahan pada Taehyung. Kemudian ia berbalik pada Huseok. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Huseok menoleh perlahan. Ekspresi wajahnya masih tercengang. "Dia satu sekolah denganku. Sepupu Jung kita sedikit tidak menyukai anak itu. Hyung juga mengenalnya?" tanyanya keheranan dengan dahi yang mengkerut curiga.

Jin menjawab dengan kedikan bahu. "Hanya tak sengaja bertemu disini lalu berkenalan. Dia anak yang baik hyung kira. Dia kelihatan sangat menyayangi adiknya. Mengapa Daehyun tidak menyukai dia?"

Huseok balas mengedikan bahu. "Entahlah. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu kalau Choi Baekhyun memiliki adik. Ku kira dia anak tunggal pewaris kekayaan Hyundai department store. Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kita malah membicarakan Choi Baekhyun? Kita punya acara lain'kan?"

Jin tertawa, tanpa sengaja tangannya bergerak memukul bahu sepupunya. "Tentu," sahutnya. Lalu menarik tangan Huseok untuk meninggalkan kedai ice cream itu.

**.**

**.**

Malam senin, bukan malam yang menyenangkan. Ingat, orang-orang menjuluki hari senin sebagai Monster Day. Entah apa kesalahan hari senin hingga ia dituding sebagai monster. Hari senin yang malang.

Tapi ini bukan menyangkut kemalangan hari senin atau derita-derita lain yang dialaminya, ini menyangkut Choi Baekhyun yang membenci hari senin—

OK! Stop talking about our innocent Monday!

Seperti malam senin yang sudah-sudah, kerjaan Baekhyun hanyalah duduk di atas karpet bulu yang ada di ruang nonton keluarga dengan berbagai kertas coretan dan buku-buku catatan tergeletak manis di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya. Serentetan Soal tugas Kalkulus yang harus ia selesaikan malam ini membuat kepalanya berputar-putar pusing.

Di depan Baekhyun, Taehyung tak kalah sibuk menyusun kembali mainan robot kesayangannya. Piyama tidur bercorak kulit macam tutul membuat ia nampak sangat lucu.

Baekhyun sengaja memberi Taehyung banyak mainan sementara ia mengerjakan tugas rumah. Karena ia tak ingin mengambil resiko Taehyung merusak salah satu gagang pintu atau benda-benda lain di rumah ini—seperti yang terjadi minggu lalu saat Baekhyun meninggalkan ia sendirian tanpa mainan.

Jika itu terjadi lagi, maka orang tuanya akan menyalahkan Baekhyun dan mengungkit akan mengirim Taehyung pergi ke Marymount—Sekolah khusus anak autis yang ada di Prancis—seolah jika Taehyung pergi maka masalah internal keluarga juga akan berakhir.

Masalahnya hanya satu! Taehyung 'khusus' dan 'keluarga sempurna' mereka malu mengakui itu!

…termasuk Baekhyun.

"Eomma Pulaaangg~"

Baekhyun tersadar seketika, detik itu juga ia menoleh ke arah pintu depan rumah megah mereka. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak sangat cantik muncul dari balik pintu dengan berbagai macam tas belanjaan di tangannya.

"Ah, eomma," respon Baekhyun tak tertarik, kembali berkutat pada tugasnya.

"Mengerjakan PR, sayang?" Miyoung bertanya seraya menaruh tas belanjaan di atas sofa yang ada di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan malas.

Baekhyun akui, ibunya itu masih sangat cantik. Bahkan orang-orang sampai mengira dia adalah noona-nya. Tapi itu bukan berarti Baekhyun suka melihat ibunya bertingkah seperti gadis yang lebih senang keluyuran daripada mengurus keluarga.

Tidak sepenuhnya keluyuran sih, Hwang Miyoung—atau orang-orang lebih suka memanggilnya Tiffany—adalah wanita karir yang super sibuk hingga tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk ia habiskan bersama keluarganya.

Dan Baekhyun harus memaklumi itu.

"Ouh kesayangan eomma~," dendang Miyoung seraya mendekati Taehyung untuk mengecup bibir anak imut tersebut. "Bagaimana hari minggumu, sweetie?" lanjutnya selagi mengangkat Taehyung untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Uumm~?" respon Taehyung polos, sedikit mengabaikan mainannya untuk mendongak menatap Miyoung.

Miyoung tertawa melihat respon lucu anak bungsunya yang baru berumur 8 tahun itu, reflek Miyoung mencubit pipi chubby Taehyung lalu membawa ia untuk bersandar di bahunya. "TaeTae belum ngantuk, sweetie?" tanyanya lagi.

Taehyung bergumam tak jelas sambil menggeleng di bahu Miyoung. Baekhyun melirik sekilas untuk melihat Taehyung, sedikit penasaran apakah Taehyung benar sudah mengantuk. Mengingat jam segini seharusnya ia sudah terlelap.

"Ohh~~, masih ingin menemani Baekhyun hyung mengerjakan PR yah?" Miyoung mengartikan sendiri jawaban Taehyung, meski jawaban yang sesungguhnya hanyalah gumaman panjang yang tidak begitu jelas.

"Apa hari ini adikmu masih juga rewel, Baekhyun?" Kali ini Miyoung menoleh pada Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Uuummm, seharian ini aku membawa dia bermain ke Lotte world, kurasa suasana hatinya sedikit membaik," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis.

Miyoung menjauhkan Taehyung dari bahunya untuk menatap wajah imut anak itu. "Apa yang membuat suasana hatimu buruk belakangan ini, sweetie? Apa ada yang TaeTae inginkan? Apa TaeTae ingin mainan baru?"

Baekhyun memutar mata. Pertanyaan klise, jawabannya tetap sama. Taehyung bukan menginginkan mainan baru, dia menginginkan kasih sayang.

Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung malah menidurkan kembali kepalanya ke bahu Miyoung sambil bergumam manja,. "Eomma~"

Miyoung menarik napas berat. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus punggung Taehyung. "Ouh saayang~," dendangnya.

"Kemarin Eunjae mengundurkan diri," tegur Baekhyun pada Miyoung yang sedang bersenandung untuk Taehyung.

Sontak Miyoung menoleh terkejut. "Kenapa bisa?" tanyanya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Taehyung menjambak rambut dan mencakar wajahnya. Eomma tahu'kan Taehyung badmood tiba-tiba. Dan Eunjae merasa paranoid untuk mendekati Taehyung lagi."

Miyoung terdiam. Memang benar belakangan ini suasana hati Taehyung sangat buruk. Dia jadi suka menangis dan berteriak-teriak, membanting asal barang-barang yang ada di depannya bahkan sampai memjambak rambut dan mencakar wajah pengasuhnya. Namun tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak itu. Jangan lupakan, Taehyung memang mengalami keterbelakangan mental untuk bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Mereka sudah membicarakan ini, Marymount adalah tempat yang tepat untuk Taehyung. Tapi masalahnya, Baekhyun melarang keras hal itu. Tidak ada Marymount. Tidak ada Taehyung yang keluar dari rumah.

Mendadak Miyoung merasa kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Ia mengcup bibir mungil Taehyung sekilas kemudian kembali mendudukan ia ke karpet bulu. Wanita itu beranjak sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Kalian sudah makan malam?" tanyanya pengalihkan pembicaraan. Baekhyung menggeleng sedih. "Kami menunggu appa dan eomma."

Miyoung menunjukan ekspresi wajah menyesal. "Maaf, tapi eomma sudah makan di luar, sayang."

Baekhyung tersenyum pahit, dia mengedikan bahu. "It's Okey," jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sedikit menyesal, Miyoung mendekati Baekhyun untuk membelai kepala anak sulungnya itu. Kali ini Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya agar tidak terlihat kaku, meski dalam hatinya dongkol.

Setelah mengucapkan kata menyesal sekali lagi, Miyoung meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Tepat ketika ibunya itu berada di depan tangga, Baekhyun menginterupsi,

"Eomma, kita kehabisan stok pengasuh."

Miyoung berbalik lagi, kali ini menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lelah. "Pesan pengasuh yang baru pada paman Ryu," sahutnya malas.

"Astaga eomma, aku bilang kita kehabisan stok pengasuh." Baekhyun menjawab frustrasi. Beginilah eommanya, mulai tidak peduli lagi.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menggeram tak kentara. "Eomma, pengasuh di tempat pelatihan paman Ryu sudah mendapat jobnya masing-masing. Eunjae tidak ingin lagi bekerja untuk kita. Dan sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mengijinkan kalian mengirim Taehyung ke Marrymount."

Kini giliran Miyong yang menggeram frustrasi. "Kalau kau masih saja egois seperti ini, pikirkan jalan keluarnya sendiri," tukas Miyoung geram.

Baekhyun menggeleng tak mau. Dia menatap sengit eommanya itu. "Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah memiliki pengasuh terbaik di dunia ini, tapi sayang, wanita itu memilih lebih menyayangi pekerjaannya daripada anaknya sendiri."

UHUK!

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis melihat Miyoung mendongak seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan sangat frustrasi. "Jangan sekarang, Baekhyun. Eomma sangat lelah. Biarkan eomma beristirahat sebentar."

"Eomma tidak akan lelah seperti ini jika saja eomma mau tinggal di rumah untuk mengurus Taehyung!"

"CHOI BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat. Diliriknya Taehyung yang seakan tuli, tak mendengar sama sekali bentakan eomma mereka. Oh, Baekhyun lupa, Taehyung memiliki dunianya sendiri.

Tak mempedulikan kemarahan Miyoung, Baekhyun berpura-pura kembali sibuk mengerjakan PR. Miyoung sengaja memperdengarkan helaan napas berat lalu berlari menaiki tangga secepat mungkin. Sedikit banyak, ucapan Baekhyun tadi menyinggung hatinya. Tapi mau diapa? Baekhyun sepenuhnya benar.

Tepat ketika bantingan pintu di lantai dua terdengar menggema di rumah megah mereka, Baekhyun merosotkan tubuhnya ke atas meja. Di depannya, samar-samar ia melihat Taehyung terkantuk-kantuk sementara memainkan mainan robot bongkar pasang yang sempat Baekhyun belikan sepulang dari Lotte World sore tadi.

Di luar rumah, Baekhyun bisa mendengar jelas deru mesim mobil yang terhenti tepat di halaman. Entah siapa yang datang. Atau mungkin itu appa mereka yang baru saja pulang setelah bertemu dengan kolega bisnisnya.

"Appa pulaaanggg~!"

Benar saja!

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Biarlah bibi Ko—pelayan rumah mereka—yang menyambut appanya. Karena eommanya, pasti sedang 'beristirahat' di kamar seperti yang ia katakan tadi. Baekhyun mungkin akan tertidur, hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasa seseorang mencium kepalanya membuat ia mau tak mau menegakkan badan.

"Kau tertidur lagi, son?" tanya tuan Choi. Baekhyung merespon dengan gelengan kepala tanpa bersuara.

"Kenapa belanjaan ini ditaruh disini, Miyoung?" Lelaki bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu sedikit berteriak sambil mengangkat beberapa tas belanja yang diletakan istrinya di sofa beberapa saat lalu.

"Eomma sedang beristirahat, appa." Baekhyun yang menjawab. Tuan Choi mengangguk paham, lalu menoleh untuk melihat Taehyung.

"Omo, omo, omo, jagoan appa belum tidur rupanya," serunya pura-pura terkejut. Lelaki berbadan kekar itu melepas jas santainya kemudian ikut mendudukan diri di samping Taehyung yang tetap sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Baekhyun sedikit bisa tersenyum saat melihat usaha appanya menarik perhatian Taehyung. Tuan Choi beberapa kali mencium pipinya, tapi Taehyung tak ingin menoleh barang sesentipun. Kelihatan sangat sibuk memasang kembali kaki robot.

"mumumumu," gumam tuan Choi dengan bibir yang dimaju-majukan ke wajah Taehyung. Membuat mimik muka seimut mungkin agar Taehyung tertarik.

Tetapi Taehyung malah menjauhkan wajah appanya dengan tangan kecil yang ia punya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari si robot. Baekhyun tertawa keras melihat keengganan adiknya merespon appa mereka itu.

Tuan Choi tidak menyerah begitu saja. Kali ini, ia memegang kedua pipi Taehyung dan memaksanya mendongak. Taehyung memang mendongak, tapi matanya berusaha melihat ke bawah, ke arah si robot. Lucu sekali, lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"Lihat appamu yang tampan ini, sayang," ujar tuan Choi hampir menangis. Apa dia harus menerima kekalahan? Apa dia harus membiarkan si robot pincang itu yang menang? Mengapa Taehyung sangat tertarik pada si pincang itu? Hei, dia ayah dari makhluk imut ini! Huh!

"Jangan ganggu dia, appa. TaeTae sedang serius. Appa tidak lihat, dia hampir selesai menyusun kembali tubuh robot itu," tegur Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Akhirnya tuan Choi benar-benar tak sudi melirik si robot sialan. Dia memilih mengusak rambut coklat berombak anak bungsunya itu. "Sibuk sekali sampai-sampai appa yang tampan ini terabaikan."

Taehyung merengut lalu membalik tubuh ke samping. Benar-benar sibuk dan tak ingin diganggu rupanya. Tuan Choi mengedik pasrah kemudian beranjak.

"Kalian sudah makan malam, sayang?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh, memasang wajah merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Belum, appa. kami menunggu appa dan eomma, tapi eomma sudah makan di luar."

"Sayang sekali, appa sudah makan bersama paman Yoo tadi, mianhe." Tuan Choi ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aish, kalian semua menyebalkan," sahut Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau juga sangat manis, sayang. Jika kau sudah menyelasaikan itu—" Tuan Choi menunjuk kertas coretan-coretan tugas Baekhyun. "—segera makan dan tidurlah. Adikmu sudah mengantuk kelihatannya."

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah menatap ayahnya itu lekat-lekat. "Appa," panggilnya dengan nada ragu.

"Hum? Ada apa?" Tuan Choi yang tadinya ingin segera beristirahat, jadi mengurungkan niat dan memilih duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdeham pelan, sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung. "Kita kehabisan stok pengasuh untuk Taehyung. Appa tahu? kemarin dulu Eunjae mengundurkan diri. Dan kata paman Ryu, semua pengasuh di tempatnya sudah mendapatkan job mereka. Kupikir kita perlu pengasuh baru. Uumm, aku bisa saja sih jadi pengasuhnya, tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

Tuan Choi mengernyit bingung. "Cari di luar saja kalau begitu."

"Apa ada yang mau?" Baekhyun bertanya bimbang. Spontan Tuan Choi menarik hidung bangir anaknya itu gemas. "Tentu saja ada, sayang. Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang membutuhkan pekerjaan."

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan besar appanya itu dengan sedikit kesal. "Mudah saja jika yang kita cari adalah pengasuh bayi atau anak-anak. Tapi masalahnya, appa... kita membutuhkan pengasuh anak autis. Itu butuh kesabaran ekstra dan keahlian khusus. Aku tidak mau pengasuh Taehyung nantinya tidak mengerti dia dan hanya mengharapkan gaji tapi tidak bekerja dengan becus."

Tuan Choi terdiam, memperhatikan raut wajah gundah anak sulungnya itu. Mungkin Baekhyun lebih banyak mewarisi gen Miyoung ketimbang gen dirinya, tapi dia tidak marah pada Miyoung karena itu. Oh itu konyol. Bagaimana dia bisa marah jika anaknya tumbuh jadi sosok mengagumkan seperti ini?

Tuan Choi tersenyum sayang, sekali lagi menarik hidung Baekhyun gemas. "Kau dan eommamu bisa meluangkan waktu untuk melatih pengasuh barunya yang 'tidak berbakat' itu,kan?"

Sebelum Baekhyun kesal karena hidungnya ditarik lagi, cepat-cepat tuan Choi menyingkirkan tangannya sendiri. Didepannya Baekhyun menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Baiklah."

Kali ini tuan Choi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun. Nampak sangat gemas. "Begitu dong sayang, jangan pusing-pusing hanya karena masalah sepele," ujar lelaki kekar itu setelah melepas tangan dari pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun memaksa dirinya tersenyum lebar, hingga gigi-gigi imutnya terlihat semua.

"Appa istirahat dulu. Selamat malam dan jangan menidurkan adikmu larut malam, okey?"

"Okey."

Tuan Choi menyempatkan diri mencium kepala Baekhyun sekali lagi lalu beralih pada Taehyung yang kini tengah sibuk dengan mainan robot yang lain. Dan kali ini, tuan Choi tak ingin kalah dari mainan. Oh ayolah, itu hanya benda mati!

"Hei, Hei jagoan neon—" panggilnya tak sabar. "—lihat appa yang tampan ini, ucapkan goodnight~!"

Taehyung akhirnya mau bergumam walau masih enggan mengalihkan perhatian dari benda kesayangannya.

"Goodnight~," ulang tuan Choi.

"Uummm Goodnight~." Taehyung merespon dengan suara lucu.

"Beri appa Goodnight Kiss~," pinta tuan Choi manja.

"Uummuaach~!" gumam Taehyung saat mencium bibir tuan Choi. Tuan Choi balas bergumam "Ummuaach~!" lalu menjauhkan wajahnya seraya tersenyum sayang.

"Jaljayo sayang, tidur yang nyenyak."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan beberapa kali sementara tuan Choi berdiri. Ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar melangkah ke lantai dua.

Baekhyun menutup buku-bukunya lalu menumpukan dagu begitu saja ke atas meja. Dia meraih ipad yang ada di sisi meja yang lain kemudian mulai mengkutak-katik benda itu. Di layar ipad menampilkan situs iklan yang lumayan terkenal. Baekhyun mencari-cari halaman untuk 'Lowongan kerja' dengan tak sabar.

Dan

Got ya!

Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil mengetikan beberapa kalimat di kolom yang tersedia. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, iklan lowongan kerja telah tersubmit. Dia tidak perlu cemas lagi. Ah, senangnya.

**.**

**.**

**Dicari secepatnya! Pengasuh anak berkebutuhan Khusus/autis**

**Sarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku itu tidak penting**

**Yang terpenting! Berdedikasi dan dapat diandalkan juga jujur dan tulus**

**Bayaran bisa nego!**

**Berminat? Datang saja ke alamat yang tertera di bawah**

**Siapa cepat? Dia dapat!**

**P.S : Sudah bisa bekerja dimulai dari besok pagi. Ingat! Batas lamarannya sampai besok pagi paling lambat pukul 08.00^^**

Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak berbakat menulis iklan. OK! Jangan dipikirkan!

**.**

**.**

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Baekhyun hidup dan tumbuh dalam keluarga yang menganggap penampilan lahiriah adalah segala-galanya. Penampilan sempurna untuk menjaga citra. Begitulah yang Baekhyun ketahui.

Ibunya, Hwang Miyoung—atau orang-orang lebih senang memanggilnya Tiffany—adalah mantan penyanyi sekaligus model yang kerap muncul di sampul depan majalah-majalah terkenal, entah itu majalah Fashion atau majalah apapun. Sampai saat ini pun, ibunya itu tetap berkecimpung di dunia Fashion walau hanya mengurusi beberapa usaha butiknya yang ada di Myeondong. Sedang ayahnya yang pemilik Hyundai department store itu dulunya seorang model catwalk, model iklan dan model majalah pria juga termasuk.

Dan well,

Melihat pada kenyataan itu, menjadi beban mental tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Sungguh! Dia muak harus bersikap bak seorang 'diva' setiap saat—membuat orang-orang mencemooh dirinya dan menganggapnyasuka mencari perhatian. Tapi sekali lagi, 'darah' itu mengalir dalam nadinya. Menjadi 'peraturan' tak tersurat yang mengatur segala pergerakannya.

Segalanya harus sempurna! Everything should be perfect!

Tidak seorang pun melarang dia untuk tampil apa adanya, sebenarnya. Tapi sayang, dia hidup dan tinggal dalam keluarga Choi. Tidak ada yang mengerti karena bukan mereka yang hidup di dalam sana.

Sekilas nampak seperti 'keluarga harmonis yang sempurna', tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, kau akan tahu betapa cacatnya keluarga itu. Mereka semua pandai beracting. Nyonya Choi, Tuan Choi, Baekhyun…

…beracting seolah-olah tidak ada Taehyung di antara mereka.

Tetapi, itu semua hanya berlaku di luar rumah. INGAT?! Untuk menjaga citra! 'Keluarga Harmonis yang sempurna', tidak jauh berbeda maknanya dengan 'Hanya Omong Kosong'!

How ironic!

Jadi, jangan heran jika Baekhyun berlama-lama di depan cermin—bahkan hingga dua jam—hanya untuk mengurus penampilannya. Padahal dia hanya ingin ke sekolah.

"Softlens…" gumam Baekhyun sambil meraih gelas kaca berisi air yang di dalamnya terdapat benda yang sedang ia cari. Untuk sesaat, ia menimbang-nimbang.

"Yang ini sudah kugunakan hari kamis lalu.." Ia mengangkat gelas berisi softlens berwarna ash-grey.

"Ini…" Kali ini ia memegang gelas softlens berwarna bottle-green. "…Tidak begitu matching dengan warna rambutku yang baru," keluhnya seraya menyentuh rambutnya yang kali ini ia cat pirang—lagi.

"Ini…" Dengan lesu ia mengamati gelas softlens berwarna sapphire-blue. "…Ini favoritku dan sudah sering kugunakan. Hhh, seharusnya aku tidak begitu sering memakai ini, tapi aku sangat suka warnanya, hhhhh~"

Setelah melewati fase 'kebingungan memilih softlens', akhirnya pilihan Baekhyun jatuh pada warna favoritnya, sapphire-blue. Dia sedikit berharap memiliki mata alami sewarna itu. Tapi sayangnya, dia bukan keturunan ras Kaukasoid.

"Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti bule-bule tampan yang sering berkunjung ke Jeju?" tanyanya pada bayangannya sendiri sambil berkedip-kedip menyesuaikan cahaya setelah benda cantik itu menempel sempurna di bola matanya.

"Lipgloss…" Kali ini ia mengubek-ubek laci nakas, mencari-cari benda berbentuk stick kecil. Gerakannya terhenti saat menemukan tube lipgloss rasa strawberry. Ia nampak berpikir sebentar, tak lama kemudian menjatuhkan benda itu kembali.

"Ah, ini dia!" pekik Baekhyun kecil saat mendapatkan tube lipgloss rasa vanilla.

Langsung saja ia mengoles beberapa kali benda cair berwarna bening tersebut ke bibirnya yang berwarna soft-pink alami. Dan kini, bibirnya nampak seperti selalu basah. Hanya mencegah bibir kering dan pecah-pecah. Karena bibir kering dan pecah-pecah sama 'bagus'nya dengan wajah berjerawat, lebih baik mencegahnya sedini mungkin.

"And last, I need my beloved eyeliner.." gumamnya kembali mengubek-ubek laci nakas. Tidak begitu lama ia temukan. Benda itu sangat mencolok di antara tumpukan benda yang lain.

Tidak sampai lima menit, mata sipitnya sudah nampak cantik dengan goresan hitam tegas tidak begitu tebal. Baekhyun merapihkan poni rambutnya dengan jari, merapihkan seragam sekolahnya yang putih dengan celana panjang berwarna merah maroon, lalu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Perfect!" serunya semangat. Setelah memilih jam tangan yang sewarna dengan matanya, ia meninggalkan kamar.

Di meja makan, Miyoung sedang menyuapi Taehyung makanan sereal yang biasa ia makan saat sarapan. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat ibunya sudah kembali membaik—dia pikir Miyoung akan mengacuhkan mereka lagi seperti terakhir kali wanita itu marah.

"Eomma tidak suka warna ranselmu itu, Baekhyun." Miyoung yang diam-diam mengamati Baekhyun dari sudut matanya akhirnya menyuarakan protes.

Baekhyun berbalik untuk melihat tas yang ada di punggungnya. Ransel lucu berbahan jeans berwarna dark-blue.

"Tapi warna matamu menolong. Setidaknya benda itu tidak merusak warna." Miyoung menunjuk tas Baekhyun dengan pandangan malas.

Baekhyun hanya mengedikan bahu cuek lalu ikut duduk di depan Taehyung. "Dimana appa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Miyoung tak menghentikan kegiatannya menyuapi Taehyung hanya memutar mata malas. "Sudah pergi ke kantor. You know, its Monday. Such a busy Monday!" Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Dan dia tahu, ayahnya sengaja menghindar.

Lalu matanya menjelajah meja makan dengan semua makanan yang tersedia. Sebenarnya hanya ada sandwich dan juga roti tawar yang sudah dibakar. Tinggal memilih saja. Yah memilih, jika dia tidak bosan dengan menu yang itu-itu saja.

Dan pilihan 'setiap hari'-nya jatuh pada sandwich. "Sekali-kali aku ingin memakan Kimchi lobak saat sarapan," gumam Baekhyun acuh sebelum memasukan sandwich ke dalam mulutnya.

"Maaf, sweetie. Eomma tidak sempat. Akan eomma beritahu bibi No agar membuatkanmu Kimchi sekarang." Miyoung hendak berdiri dari kursinya, tapi Baekhyun buru-buru mencegah.

"Tidak perlu, eomma. Lain kali saja," ujarnya lesu. Miyoung tersenyum kaku lalu kembali menoleh pada Taehyung yang kebingungan melihat ibu dan kakaknya itu.

"Aku pikir aku tidak usah ke sekolah. Aku ingin mengantar dan menemani Taehyung ke sekolahnya saja," ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Kontan Miyoung menghentikan kegiatannya menyuapi Taehyung.

"Kau tahu, ini tahun terakhirmu di SMU. Jika kau selalu bolos seperti itu, tidak akan ada perguruan tinggi yang mau menerimamu, terlebih itu Harvard." Miyoung sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya.

Baekhyun berdeham nyaring, menaruh sandwich di tangannya dengan gerakan perlahan. "Jadi siapa yang akan mengantar Taehyung ke sekolah? Apakah eomma? Oh, aku terkejut!"

Miyoung menaruh mangkuk sereal Taehyung. "Selama kita belum mendapat pengasuh baru, biar bibi Ko saja yang menemaninya," Ujar wanita itu lirih.

"Aku harap kita tidak akan pernah mendapat pengasuh baru!" tukas Baekhyun sinis.

"Baekhyun, tolong jangan mulai lagi!"

"Jika aku tidak memulai, maka ini tidak akan berakhir. Siapa yang berusaha kita bohongi, eomma? Sudah saatnya eomma menunjukan kepada semua orang kalau anak eomma bukan hanya aku! Atau eomma malu? Ah, kurasa iya!"

Miyoung menghembuskan napas. Matanya jadi sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Kejam sekali kau menuduh eomma seperti itu!"

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng kecil, terlihat frustrasi. "Aku juga lelah, eomma." Ia bergumam sendiri. "Ini diskriminasi!"

"Tidak ada yang didiskriminasi, Baekhyun!"

"Kenyataannya ada!"

TING NONG~~~

Suasana 'tegang' yang sempat tercipta di meja makan terinterupsi oleh bunyi bel rumah yang dibunyikan. Diam-diam Baekhyun bersukur karena tidak perlu terjebak lama-lama dalam 'ketegangan' itu. sungguh, dia lelah!

"Aku akan mengecek!" kata Baekhyun, dengan senang hati meninggalkan meja makan.

"Eomma, hyungie kenapa?"

Miyoung yang tadinya memandang sedih punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh, tersentak mendengar ucapan—gumaman—Taehyung yang terdengar tidak begitu jelas. Namun Miyoung yang sudah terbiasa, dapat mengerti apapun yang ia ucapkan.

"Uumm? Tidak kenapa-napa, sweetie. Ayo makan lagi." Miyoung memasang wajah ceria, memperlihatkan eyesmilenya yang indah. Melihat senyum menawan eommanya, perasaan Taehyung yang halus jadi ikut bahagia. Ia turut tersenyum lucu, membuat retakan di hati Miyoung bertambah satu.

Sungguh! Hanya mereka yang merasakan yang dapat mengerti peliknya masalah dalam 'keluarga harmonis yang sempurna' itu.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun bersungut-sungut menuju pintu depan rumah. 'Perdebatan' dengan eommanya membuat mood-hari-senin-nya-yang-lumayan-baik jadi berantakan. Sedikit heran, ia penasaran siapa tamu yang rajin sekali berkunjung di pagi hari. Ini waktu privasi untuk keluarga. Apalagi keluarga 'sempurna' seperti keluarganya. Tidak sopan sekali tamu itu.

TENG NONG~~

"Sabar sedikit," gerutu Baekhyun. Dia memutar mata bersamaan dengan memutar kenop pintu.

"Annyeonghasseyo, Baekhyun-ssi."

Oh Tidak!

Suara itu!

Perasaan Baekhyun jadi tidak enak.

"Kau?!" Baekhyun menuding sengit tamu tersebut dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya.

Bukannya marah, 'si tamu' malah membungkuk kecil. "Iya, senang bertemu denganmu lagi Baekhyun-ssi. Masih ingat aku, rupanya." Dia menampilkan senyuman maut.

Kepala Baekhyun mendadak pening. Siapa lagi setelah ini yang akan datang menghancurkan suasana hatinya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kau pedophile?" pekik Baekhyun menjadi panik. Bagaimana tidak panik? Pedophile ini datang bertamu pagi-pagi. Darimana pula ia tahu alamat rumahnya?

"Namaku Kim SeokJin, kalau anda lupa…" Tamu itu tetap mempertahankan senyum manisnya. "…Dan, aku disini melamar pekerjaan, tentunya. Apa aku adalah pelamar yang pertama?"

Ini Buruk! Gawat!

Baekhyun akan pingsan sekarang juga!

"Kau sudah gila!" gumam Baekhyun sambil memijat pelipisnya. 'Si tamu'—ouh kemarin kita mengenalnya sebagai 'Tuan penculik'—tertawa kecil. Entah menertawakan Baekhyun atau menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang datang, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berbalik bersamaan dengan Seokjin yang menelengkan kepala ke samping.

Ada lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini? Dari senyum berbinar Taehyung saat memandangi si 'tamu' merangkap 'tuan penculik' itu?

"Jinie Hyung~!" Taehyung memekik antusias—sangat keras—sambil menepuk kedua tangannya di dada. Membuat denyutan di pelipis Baekhyun menjadi-jadi.

"Halo TaeTae, kita bertamu lagi yah?"

"Eh? Kau kenal dia, sweetie?"

Senyum Miyoung yang indah pun merupakan hal paling buruk yang dilihat Baekhyun pagi ini.

"Ah, annyeonghasseyo nyonya. Aku Kim Seokjin, ingin melamar pekerjaan menjadi Pengasuh Taehyung."

…Lihat, kan?

Apa masih ada yang lebih buruk lagi?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Halloooo, ini Eomma-nya Jungkook unyu unyu, ada yang ingat? /slap

Iniii… saya lagi naksir si Pink Princess alias visual-nya BTS a.k.a Jin-iprit-._.

Haha, iya nih, belakangan ini saya mabok(?) BTS. Efek gegara liat MV 'Boy In Luv' yang kece abiess(?) :3

Dan Baru kali ini saya menyukai idol grup semua membernya sekaligus :3 kalau di idol grup lain pasti ada satu dua member yang tidak begitu saya suka. Tapi BTS ini, milih satu bias aja saya bingung ampe galau, hadoohhh~~ maruk'kah saya kalau saya memilih semuanya?

Uuuuu, jangan tanya, saya cinta vocal line—suaranya Jimin :3, mama, saya suka saya suka—tapi saya juga cinta rapper line, apalagi style nge-rapnya RapMonster, enak aja dengernya ^.^

Saya tidak pernah sadar kalau lagu Hip-Hop bisa enak gitu didengerinnya, dan saya tak pernah tahu kalau orang nge-rap bisa sekeren itu… uwoooo/Ok, abaikan saja ke-gaje-an saya.

Karena FF BTS pertama yang saya baca adalah FF TAEJIN, saya jadi suka couple itu, hoho. Dan kerjaan saya selama sebulan ini hanya berkelana di AFF mencari Fic BTS. Dan ouh, lumayan banyak. Yang FF indo masih dikit banget yah, gak papa tapinya, kan ada AFF :v

Uuummm, Suka semua couple BTS sih saya. Suka semuanya, pokoknya. Entah kenapa? Saya liatnya mereka ber-7 kok.. kek akrab banget. Maksud saya, saya liatnya mereka tidak cenderung dekat/lengket sama satu member saja. Deket, akrab lengket sama semuanya, kalo sepenglihatan saya. Jadi kita juga nge-shipnya bukan nge-ship ke arah hubungan romantic, tapi lebih ke-persaudaraan, ya'kan A.R.M.Y? yang rajin mengamati(?) Rookie King pasti ngerasa kek saya :D

Ok, sekian curhatan(?) gak penting saya. Jadi panjang banget nih Fic -_-

Saya undur diri(?), sampai jumpa di kesempatan yang lain(?)

Eh Tunggu! Apakah saya sudah katakan kalau Jungkook itu sangat menggemaskan ? :3 /Ok, abaikan saja

dadaaahhh~~~

P.S : A.R.M.Y-deul, kenalan yukkk? :3 :3 :D :D


	2. Chapter 2

**©Lee Eun Ho**

**My Cutie Pretty Sweetie Brother**

**EXO BTS BAP**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada dalam FanFic ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang-tua, Agency dan semua pihak yang mengaku memiliki mereka.**

**Sedang cerita adalah milik saya. Terinspirasi dari Novel-novel yang sudah saya baca, Film-Film yang sudah saya tonton, Kejadian yang telah saya rasakan, saya lihat dan saya dengar.**

**Brothership, Family Life**

**T**

**WARNING :**

**YAOI/Boy x Boy/ Male x Male, Feminine!Baekhyun, Autism!Taehyung, OOC, AU, and so many typo inside**

**More Important**

**Don't copy part or all of the contents of this fanfiction without my permission**

**and**

**DON'T LIKE?**

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**2.**

* * *

**.**

"**S**o, I love you because the entire universe

conspired to help me find you."

—Paulo Coelho, _The Alchemis**t**_

**.**

* * *

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Jin terbangun bersamaan dengan mentari pagi yang beranjak naik dari balik bukit. Ketika tinggal di China dulu, bapak pemilik kost yang ia huni selalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya di pagi-pagi buta, mengingatkan agar ia segera bangun dan memberi hormat pada mentari—Kebetulan bapak pemilik kost itu beragama Hindu—. Awalnya ia risih, kesal dan rasanya ingin memukul kepala botak bapak tua tersebut. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia terbiasa—atau mungkin membiasakan diri. Lagipula, bangun lebih pagi tidak membuat rugi sama sekali. Bahkan mendapat banyak kebaikan. Salah satunya—yah setidaknya rejekinya tidak dipatuk ayam seperti 'kata' orang-orang jaman dulu.

Selain itu juga, ada banyak alasan yang mengharuskan ia bangun pagi. Alasan yang paling umum—dia harus memasak untuk 'adik-adiknya'. Jangan salah, dia sangat pandai memasak, mungkin karena terbiasa hidup sendiri sedari kecil, mau tidak mau memasak pun harus ia kerjakan sendiri.

Suara derap kaki berjingkrak-jingkrak menuruni tangga rumah di pagi itu tidak membuat konsentrasi Jin yang sedang mengaduk sup rumput lautnya buyar sedikit pun. Membuat si pelaku gemas sendiri karena gagal menarik perhatian lelaki itu.

"Hyung? Mengapa kau suka sekali memasak?" Nada kesal yang dilontarkan 'pengganggu' tersebut malah membuat Jin tersenyum simpul.

Tanpa menoleh ia menyahut, "Karena aku suka makan, Jimin-ah. Aku memasak untuk makan. Kalau bukan aku yang memasak untuk diriku, maka siapa lagi?" Ia berbalik perlahan."…Apakah kau?" lanjutnya lalu terkekeh.

Si pengganggu—Jimin—mencibir tanpa suara. Kemudian memilih duduk di meja makan. Jari-jarinya mengetuk meja menghasilkan irama random, sedang tangannya yang satu ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya lalu 'menonton' Jin yang sedang memasak.

"Mana Jungkook?" tanya Jin seraya berbalik. Ia menuang sup yang sudah matang ke mangkuk besar bersamaan dengan Jimin yang menghirup aroma sedap menguar di udara. "Uuuummmm, sedang mandi—" jawab Jimin terdengar tidak jelas karena ia bergumam, "—sedaaapp, bersama Yoongi hyung."

TUK

"Bicara yang jelas!" tegur Jin setelah memukul kepala remaja itu dengan sendok sup.

"Sedang mandi bersama Yoongi hyung," ulang Jimin sambil mengusap kepalanya. Dia menggerutu, dan Jin kembali memberi 'ciuman gratis', kali ini menggunakan wajan.

"Aish hyung," gerutunya lagi lalu secepat kilat menarik mangkuk besar berisi sup ke hadapannya. "aaaaa~~," Ia bersiap memasukan sendok berisi sup ke dalam mulut.

"Mandi dulu, setelah itu sarapan!" Jin menyergah, menjauhkan mangkuk sup dari remaja itu.

"Aish. Aku tidak terbiasa sarapan setelah mandi," keluh Jimin kesal.

"Kau sudah tinggal bersamaku selama 3 tahun, Park Jimin. Sudah saatnya merubah kebiasaan." Jin mulai berkacak pinggang. Tetapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukan kemarahan.

Jimin malah cengir tak berdosa. "Tapi aku tinggal di panti selama 11 tahun, hyung. 3 tahun bukan waktu yang cukup, hehe."

Jin menggeleng antara heran atau maklum, kemudian menyendokan sup ke mangkuk yang baru. Sedang Jimin menggosok-gosok dua telapak tangannya dengan semangat sambil memandangi sarapan mereka dengan mata berkilat.

"AAH, selamat makan," teriak Jimin nyaring saat Jin menyodorkan mangkuk berisi sup berasap ke hadapannya. Jin tersenyum tipis, menggeleng-geleng maklum—bukan heran. sepertinya harus ia yang membiasakan diri terhadap keanehan saudaranya yang satu ini.

Yah, Aneh. Tapi Jin menyayanginya. Yakinlah!

**.**

**.**

"Fuuttt~ fuutt~"

Jin yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin tinggi yang ada di ruang tengah rumah besar mereka mengerutkan alis saat melihat sesosok bayangan berseragam SMU muncul tepat di belakangnya.

Tenang saja! itu bukan hantu!

"Rapih sekali hyung," goda orang—bukan hantu—itu. Jin mengangguk bangga, tersenyum sombong pada bayangannya yang ada di cermin. Jin sendiri heran, sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia berpenampilan rapih seperti ini. Baju kemeja putih, celana hitam berbahan kain, dasi dan… apa itu? Poni rambut yang dirapikan ke atas? Seperti bukan dia yang biasanya saja.

"Ouh, jadi ada yang akan kencan di pagi buta? Pemilihan waktu yang salah, hyung."

Jin berbalik malas. "Memangnya hanya orang yang akan kencan yang harus berpenampilan rapi? Apa Namjoon kelihatan rapi hanya saat mengajakmu kencan, Yoongi-ah?"

"Jangan bercanda, hyung. Aku straight. Begitupun Namjoon." Sosok bayangan itu—Yoongi—berjalan menjauhi cermin, nampak malas meladeni Jin yang sudah menyebut-nyebut tentang Namjoon; teman barunya di klub rap.

Jin memang selalu menggoda ia dan Namjoon. Dikarenakan, belum genap seminggu ini berteman, mereka sudah sangat akrab. Bisa dibilang, Namjoon adalah teman pertamanya semenjak mereka pindah ke Korea minggu lalu.

—Dan minggu depan akan jadi kekasih pertamanya.

Sssttt, hanya menebak!

OK! Lupakan saja!

"Jadi, ada apa tiba-tiba hyung berpenampilan rapi seperti ini? Tidak mungkin hanya mengantar Jungkook ke sekolah harus pakai dasi segala." Yoongi bertanya mencibir dari ruang tamu yang memang tidak memiliki pembatas dengan ruang tengah rumah.

Jin mengedikan bahu seolah cuek. "Aku ingin melamar kerja," jawabnya.

Kontan Yoongi tertawa keras. Sedikit aneh memang, mereka sudah cukup kaya'kan? Maksudnya Jin sudah cukup kaya dengan semua pemberian orang tuanya. Lalu untuk apa bekerja? Beda halnya dengan di China dulu.

"Hahaha! Hyung suka sekali bercanda," ujar Yoongi disela-sela tawanya.

Jin meninggalkan cermin setelah dasinya terpasang sempurna. Lalu dengan sengaja memukul kepala Yoongi agar tawa menjengkelkan pemuda mungil nan manis itu terhenti.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Min Yoongi! Jangan karena kita tinggal di rumah megah dengan banyak mobil terparkir di garasi, maka kita harus berpangku kaki dan menunggu uang datang dengan sendirinya?" Jin mulai memberi 'ceramah'.

Yoongi terbatuk-batuk akibat tersedak liurnya sendiri. Tetapi Jin yang kejam malah sengaja memukul punggungnya dengan lebih keras. Efek kesal, mungkin.

"Uhuk—uhuk—Okey hyung, tepuknya biasa saja!"

"Ups maaf."

"Hiisssh! Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, hyung?"

"Aku akan mengambil kelas ekstensi. Kuliah sore atau malam tidak buruk'kan?"

"Hyuunggg~~"

Jin dan Yoongi menoleh serempak ke arah pintu masuk rumah, mendapati bocah kecil berambut hitam legam yang sudah lengkap memakai seragam sekolah beserta ranselnya berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kookie bisa terlambat, huh!" Anak itu menunjuk jam tangan bermotif kepala robot yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Yoongi memutar mata, sedang Jin tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan mendekati anak imut itu. "Hari ini hyung tidak bisa mengantar Kookie karena ada urusan penting. Kookie berangkat bersama Yoongi hyung saja, yah?"

Anak itu—Jungkook—memelototkan mata, reaksi heran, tak percaya, terkejut atau apalah. Tidak heran sih dia kaget-tak percaya, mengingat wajah Yoongi itu tidak sinkron dengan kepribadiannya.

"Hyung galak?" tanya Jungkook memastikan, melirik Yoongi sekilas.

Jin mengangguk pasti, "Iya. Yoongi mau'kan berangkat bersama Kookie?" Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk bertanya pada pemuda mungil yang dimaksud.

Sedang yang ditanya mengangkat jempolnya. "Yup! Dan tolong panggil aku Suga, Seokjin hyung," jawabnya sedikit memaksa.

"Kemarin Huseok memaksaku memanggilnya J-hope, dan sekarang kau pun ingin dipanggil Suga. Besok, kira-kira Jimin ingin aku memanggilnya apa?" Jin bertanya—mencibir—pada Yoongi. Tentu saja Yoongi mengabaikannya dengan senang hati.

Jin tak menyadari kalau Jungkook menarik-narik celana kain yang ia kenakan, isarat agar lelaki itu menunduk. Tepat ketika ia berlutut, Jungkook berbisik di telinganya, "Hyung galak suka sekali marah-marah. Kookie takut," ujar anak lucu tersebut, memasang ekspresi sememelas mungkin.

Jin tertawa kecil, melirik ke belakang untuk melihat Yoongi yang kini tengah memakai ransel di punggungnya. Kemudian kembali menatap Jungkook. "Tidak kok. Yoongi hyung sangat baik. Asal'kan, Kookie jangan nakal. Jangan membuat dia kesal, okey?"

"Okey." Bocah lucu itu mengangguk lesu bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang telah berdiri di samping Jin. Mereka bertiga bertatap-tatapan bingung untuk sesaat.

Dan orang yang pertama kali merasa jengah adalah Yoongi. Ia memutar mata sambil mengibaskan tangan di adara.

"Yoongi hyung manis sekali pagi ini~," celetuk Jungkook tiba-tiba dengan mata yang dikerjab-kerjabkan, membuat dahi Yoongi berkerut heran.

APA ITU?

JANGAN KATAKAN KALAU DIA SEDANG DIGOMBALI OLEH BOCAH INGUSAN BERUMUR 7 TAHUN?!

EW!

JUST EW!

Entah apa yang direncanakan bocah kecil itu, yang jelas Yoongi tertawa aneh saat ini. Jin yang mendengar Jungkook juga ikut tertawa diam-diam.

"Terima kasih, Kookie sayang," respon Yoongi riang, lalu sedikit menunduk untuk mendekati Jungkook. "Dan panggil aku Suga hyung," lanjutnya dengan nada tegas.

Jungkook merengut kesal, sedetik kemudian memasang senyum lebar khas anak-anak. "Suga hyung manis sekali hari ini, seperti susu coklat yang tadi pagi Kookie minum~," serunya dengan riang gembira, sengaja mengerjab-erjabkan matanya—yang bagi Yoongi terlihat seperti kedip-kedipan nakal Namjoon saat menggodanya.

OH Innocent Kookie, You are precocious!

Yoongi menggeleng-geleng maklum. Anak-anak jaman sekarang tumbuh besar sebelum waktunya. Mungkin pengaruh perkembangan teknologi juga. Oh itu tidak penting, sebenarnya!

Di waktu yang sama, suara gaduh orang berjingkrak-jingkrak kembali terdengar dari arah tangga. Ketiga orang yang berdiri di depan pintu menoleh serempak ke sumber suara, ke arah anak berseragam Junior High School yang sedang menari random sambil menuruni tangga.

Jin memukul jidatnya dikarenakan rasa heran yang berlebihan. "Park Jimin, tidak bisakah kau berjalan dengan senormalnya tanpa perlu menari berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti itu?"

Jimin yang sibuk menari—sambil berjalan—tidak menanggapi ucapan lelaki itu, malah bersiul-siul semakin keras.

"Halloo~ my sweet little boy Kookie boo." Tanpa mengidahkan Jin, anak itu malah mendekati Jungkook.

"UUMMUAACH!" Ia mencium dua jarinya sendiri dengan gemas kemudian menempelkannya ke bibir Jungkook.

SAMA SEKALI TANPA DOSA!

Kontan Yoongi menendang kaki remaja itu hingga ia jatuh terduduk di lantai, bersamaan dengan Jin yang menjatuhkan tas ransel ke atas kepalanya.

"Idiot, mau jadi apa kau besarnya?" omel Yoongi seraya mengusap bibir Jungkok dengan punggung tangan. Sedang Jungkook merajuk dengan gaya lucu, tangan kecilnya terayun untuk memberi pukulan—tak sakit—ke wajah remaja tersebut.

"AISHH, kalian semua kejam padaku!" Jimin merajuk, mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki. Di sampingnya, Jin terkekeh keras, ingin mengomeli remaja itu namun ia malah merasa lucu.

Yoongi berdecak jengkel, "Park Jimin, berhenti merajuk atau kau jalan kaki saja ke sekolah!" Tanpa kelembutan ia menarik tangan Jungkook untuk keluar rumah bersamanya. "Seokjin hyung, kami berangkat!" katanya sambil lalu.

Kesal, Jimin berdiri sambil mencibir, "Jangan sampai seme-seme di luar sana tertipu dengan wajah manis-mu itu, hyung. Cukup aku saja yang tertipu!" Ia menggeleng-geleng seolah prihatin

TUK

"Aish hyung—"

"Sudah, berangkat sana! Apa kau benar-benar ingin jalan kaki?" Jin memutar gemas topi di kepala Jimin , sekaligus menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya adalah..

"TIDAK!"

Sudah pasti!

"Okey—Okey. Aku tahu, kalian memang kejam padaku. Dunia juga kejam pa—"

"YOONGIII~, JIMIN INGIN JALAN KAKI SEPERTINYA. SUDAH, TINGGALKAN SAJA DIA!" Jin berteriak tepat ketika Yoongi menghidupkan mesim mobil. Tentu saja Jimin menjadi panik. Tanpa diperintah dua kali pun ia langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju mobil.

"AKU DUDUK DI BELAKANG SAJA BERSAMA KOOKIE BOO~~~~"

"IISSHH! HYUNG ANEH, MENJAUH DARI KOOKIE~~~"

"PARK JIMIIINN! KAU PIKIR AKU SUPIR PRIBADI KALIAN, HAH? BIARKAN JUNGKOOK DUDUK DI DEPAN BERSAMAKU!"

BUK

Yoongi membanting pintu mobil keras-keras, kontan semua kehebohan di dalamnya mendadak senyap. Dan Jin? hanya bisa tertawa maklum.

"See you~, hyungie." Jungkook melambai dari kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka. Di Jok belakang, Jimin menirukan hal yang sama.

Jin tertawa di ambang pintu. Saat mobil Nissan Juke Yoongi bergerak meninggalkan pekarangan rumah, ia melambai seraya berteriak semangat, "See ya~ my beloved-freakin'-brothers! Take care! All of You, I love sooooouu much! Bye~"

How cheesy, EW!

**.**

**.**

Di ruang tamu rumah besarnya, Baekhyun duduk menyilang kaki dengan dagu yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Sesekali melirik lelaki lain yang ada di seberang sofa. Bukannya tidak ingin terlibat dalam percakapan—yang entah bagaimana terdengar sangat riang, dan itu menjengkelkan—antara ibunya dengan 'lelaki lain' itu, tetapi Baekhyun sedang mati-matian menjaga image.

Oh ayolah! Dia bukan tipe orang angkuh yang suka mengabaikan tamu. Tetapi, sejak awal ia telah dengan ketusnya menyambut 'tamu' tersebut, apakah dengan muda ia akan merubah sikap menjadi ramah? Oh tidak, ini masalah gengsi!

Gengsi Baekhyun akan jadi sangat tinggi jika berhadapan dengan makhluk tengik tapi tampan yang sedang mengobrol dengan eommanya sana.

"Jadi kau baru saja pindah dari China?" Eomma Baekhyun yang cantik bertanya antusias. Baekhyun sempat curiga kalau 'gejolak jiwa muda' eommanya mendadak kembali jika mendengar bagaimana cara ia bertanya.

"Iya, Nyonya." Jin menjawab kikuk—senyumnya terlihat aneh sedari tadi.

"Ouh, kau masih muda tapi sudah jadi pekerja keras seperti ini. Aku tersentuh saat membaca pengalaman kerjamu menjadi tukang bersih-bersih kuil disana. It's just… so nobly!" Miyoung tersenyum sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresi kagum, mungkin.

HEH!

Itu sama sekali tidak berkelas!

BAEKHYUN BERSUMPAH! WALAU TERDENGAR MULIA, NAMUN PEKERJAAN APAPUN YANG PERNAH DI LAKUKAN LELAKI SANA TIDAK ADA YANG BERKELAS!

WAJAHNYA PENUH TIPUAN!

Yeah, setidaknya Baekhyun sempat mengira kalau dia seorang agent rahasia FBI. Huh!

"Ah Nyonya, biasa saja." 'Si wajah menipu' mengilah. Senyumnya bertambah aneh.

"Biasa saja. mengapa harus dibangga-banggakan?" Baekhyun mencibir tanpa menoleh. Dan cepat-cepat dihadiahi deathglare oleh Miyoung. Baekhyun berdeham, sengaja dengan suara yang dibuat nyaring, lalu kembali membuang muka.

"Sweetie,—" Miyoung berbalik pada Taehyung yang sedang duduk tenang dengan ekspresi blank tepat di sebelahnya. "—Seokjin hyung akan menjadi pengasuhmu, kau keberatan?"

Tentu saja Taehyung menggeleng—walau ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar blank. Bocah itu menoleh untuk menatap Miyoung, meski tak fokus. "Anhiyooo~," ujarnya memekik panjang.

Miyoung tersenyum pada Jin. "Sebenarnya, kami terbiasa mengambil pengasuh yang memang telah dilatih khusus untuk merawat anak seperti Taehyung ini—" Nada suaranya terdengar lirih, ekspresinya pun seperti menyimpan sesuatu. "—Tapi karena kulihat Taehyung menyukaimu, walau aku tak tahu bagaimana tepatnya karena CHOI BAEKHYUN-ku yang manis sana bercerita seperti bergumam tak jelas juga tak ikhlas tentang pertemuan kalian, jadi aku tidak keberatan memilihmu."

Wanita itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Baekhyun. "Lagipula Baekhyun bisa mengajarimu bagaimana cara menangani Taehyung."

UHUK!

WHUT!

PARDON, PLEASEEEEEE~~~~

PLEASE!

"Eomma, this is SOOOOOO not fair! Absolutely NO! I Won't do that!" protes Baekhyun tak terima.

"Tidak usah, nyonya. Aku pernah bekerja jadi penjaga sekolah anak berkebutuhan khusus di China dulu, kurasa aku tahu bagaimana cara menangani mereka. Aku melihat itu dari para guru. Tidak sulit sepertinya." Jin yang menyahut, berusaha meyakinkan. Tetapi, Miyoung mengabaikan dia, malah berbalik lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Baekhyun. Hanya beberapa hari. Atau kita mengirim Taehyung ke Marymount saja?" Ahahaha, selalu senjata itu yang Miyoung gunakan untuk tetap memegang kendali penuh atas hidup Baekhyun. Malangnya Baekhyun~~~

"Jangan mencari alasan, eomma. Mengapa tidak eomma saja yang melatihnya? Hei, dia ini pedophile! Kalau aku, tentu aku akan menolak lamarannya dengan senang hati." Baekhyun mengangkat dagu lagi setelah memelototi Jin dengan tudingan 'Kau PEDOPHILE, JANGAN KACAUKAN HIDUPKU!'

Yang dituding hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas!

"Kau ini! Suka sekali menuduh orang sembarangan." Miyoung mulai ketus, kemudian berbalik pada Seokjin dengan ekspresi wajah berbanding terbalik dengan yang ditujukannya untuk Baekhyun tadi. "Baekhyun memang suka seperti itu. Maklum saja, dia orang yang gampang paranoid."

"WHAT THE!" Baekhyun berteriak tak terima lalu berdecak jengah.

"Abaikan saja dia. Untuk pagi ini, biar aku saja yang mengurus semuanya. Pertama-tama kau harus mengantar Taehyung ke sekolah sekaligus menemaninya. Aku akan menuliskan daftar hal apa saja yang harus kua lakukan selama di sekolah—" Miyong berbicara panjang lebar. Di depan mereka, Baekhyun mencibir—meniru ucapan Miyoung dengan wajah tertekuk sebal.

SUNGGUH! Baekhyun penasaran sihir Harry Potter yang mana yang digunakan lelaki ini? bagaimana bisa Miyoung langsung menyukai dia dalam sekali pandang, seperti halnya Taehyung? Bagaimana bisa?! Atau dia menggunakan sihir hitam Voldemort?!

TUNGGU!

Dia bukan pelahap maut, kan?

Atau Baekhyun memang orang yang gampang paranoid?

Obtion pertama sudah pasti salah. Harry Potter dan dunia sihirnya hanya omong kosong.

Jadi, obtion kedua—

Dia memang paranoid! Lihat saja!

"Hei kau pedophile! Jangan sekali-kali berpikir macam-macam terhadap Taehyung. Aku mewaspadaimu setiap saat." Baekhyun memasang wajah garang—yang gagal, membuat Jin terkekeh karena lucu.

"Satu-satunya yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana membuat anda menyukaiku."

UHUK!

UHUK!

UHUK!

UHUK!

UHUK!

"YAK! Kau pedophile!"

"Baekhyun! Kau ini bicara apa?!" Miyoung berdesis jengkel. Baekhyun ini suka sekali menuding orang tanpa mengumpulkan fakta-fakta akurat terlebih dahulu.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar Taehyung ke sekolah." Karena kesal, Baekhyun berdiri dari sofa, dengan seenaknya mengangkat Taehyung yang lucu agar berdiri bersamanya.

Sontak Jin ikut berdiri. Tanpa diduga-duga, tangannya menahan lengan kecil Taehyung, seolah takut jika Baekhyun akan membawa pergi dia jauh-jauh. Dan—tentu saja Baekhyun menatap sengit tangannya yang seenak jidat menapak di lengan kecil Taehyung, lalu mendongak cepat untuk memberi tatapan mematikan lelaki kurang ajar—hanya menurut Baekhyun—tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Baekhyun-ssi. Anda bisa memegang kartu pengenalku dan segera melaporkan aku ke polisi atau kemanapun anda inginkan jika aku memang berpikir untuk macam-macam."

o-oh

o-oh

Sekarang Baekhyun tahu sihir apa yang digunakan lelaki ini!

Ini sihir Imperius!

Karena nyatanya—OH MY~~~ dia trance!

Bagaimana mungkin mata seorang manusia—PEDOPHILE SEPERTI LELAKI ITU—bisa terlihat seperti lautan teduh tanpa berombak! Tenang! Dalam! Menghanyutkan! Dan…

WAIT A MINUTE!

Ini bukan sihir Imperius!

Harry Potter tidak pernah memiliki sihir seperti itu!

Reflek Baekhyun melepas tangannya. "Okey! Kemarikan kartu pengenalmu!"

Hfftt~, jinak-jinak merpati rupanya Baekhyun ini. Jadi apakah Jin sudah bisa tersenyum senang sekarang?

"Jangan harap aku percaya begitu saja padamu!"

Lain kali saja tersenyum senangnya, Seokjin-ssi!

Setelah menerima kartu pengenal Jin, Baekhyun melepas tangan Taehyung untuk ia berikan pada lelaki itu. Persis seperti adegan tebus-menebus yang ada dalam film-film.

"Baekhyun, kau ini! Bikin malu keluarga saja!" Miyoung yang sempat diam menyaksikan, bersuara kesal.

Baekhyun memilih mengabaikan eommanya. Dia menunduk untuk melihat Taehyung yang menatap ia dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum sayang, sengaja membungkuk untuk menyetarakan wajahnya dengan wajah Taehyung.

"Well, sepertinya kau bahagia bersama 'orang ini'. Ya sudah! Jangan badmood lagi seperti kemarin, okey? Bahagialah terus. Hyung, akan ke sekolah, sampai jumpa nanti sore."

Taehyung mengangguk innocent beberapa kali, tangannya yang masih menggenggam jari-jemari Jin sedikit meremas jemari itu, karena senyum Baekhyun selalu bisa membuat ia rindu. Tentu dia selalu merindukan hyungnya tersebut. Walau mereka hanya berpisah sampai nanti sore.

Baekhyun mengusak kepala Taehyung, lalu memberi ciuman di bibir mungilnya. "Baik-baik di sekolah TaeTae. Dadahhh~" Ia melambai perlahan. Sedang Taehyung melambai berkali-kali, bukan ekspresi semangat. Dia memang seperti itu.

Setelah melirik Jin sesaat, Baekhyun menoleh pada eommanya. "Aku pergi dulu eomma. Mungkin, aku bisa saja terlambat jika berlama-lama disini."

Miyoung memutar mata sambil menggeleng-geleng. Tetapi dia tersenyum setelahnya. "Sampai jumpa sayang, hati-hati di jalan." Miyoung mengusak kepala anak sulungnya itu.

Tanpa berpamitan pada Jin—itu tidak perlu'kan?—Baekhyun keluar rumah. Dia mendengus beberapa kali. Senin pagi yang benar-benar kacau!

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memang orang yang gampang paranoid—juga mudah panik. Memikirkan cemoohan semua siswa sekolahan saat melihat ia turun dari mobil Lamborghini-nya saja sudah membuat ia panik setengah mati.

Salahkan Tuan Choi yang dengan gembira memberi mobil itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang ke-17nya bulan Mei lalu!

Baekhyun tak kuasa menolak!

Juga tidak akan menolak! Gila saja kalau dia menolak hadiah seperti itu!

Omongan orang jangan dipikirkan. Mereka hanya iri. Itu kata Baekhyun dalam hati, sekedar menenangkan dirinya.

Yah, dia tidak panik! Walau orang-orang mengatainya hanya datang pamer kekayaan alih-alih bersekolah. Tetapi Baekhyun selalu tahu caranya mengintimidasi orang. Jadi santai saja. Angkat dagu tinggi-tinggi dan berjalanlah dengan gaya angkuh.

Selama ini, Baekhyun berusaha menghindari masalah eksternal dan menjadi anak manis sesuai harapan appa dan eommanya. Karena jika dia berbuat kesalahan sedikit saja, ujung-ujungnya akan disangkut-pautkan dengan ketidaknormalan Taehyung. Marymount selalu menanti jika Baekhyun salah bertindak.

Jadi, mengabaikan comoohan orang adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Halo, Baekhyun." Baekhyun hampir terlonjak saat seseorang menyapa ia tepat di belakang telinganya.

Dengan wajah merah padam bersiap mengomel, ia berbalik, "Ah, Chanyeol." Tetapi batal karena ternyata orang itu adalah salah satu Kingka sekolah. Wajah Baekhyun mendadak memanas saat ini.

"Tumben baru datang?" Chanyeol bertanya, membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin panas, mengingat Kingka sekolah itu selalu memperhatikan dia, tampaknya.

"Ada sedikit masalah di rumah," jawabnya dengan suara yang terdengar aneh. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk seolah paham, lalu mereka berjalan dalam diam. Bekhyun hanya tak tahu harus membahas apa. Jadi, dia diam saja.

Beberapa menit dalam kecanggungan, akhirnya suara bass Chanyeol memacah kebisuan. "Oh iya, Baekhyun. Aku melihat Sehun disana, aku kesana dulu." Chanyeol menunjuk sisi lapangan yang lain, ke arah kumpulan pemuda yang sedang berbincang di depan mobil yang terparkir, khusus untuk para Kingka. Kesenjangan yang kentara jelas, memang.

Baekhyun mengangguk satu kali sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju kawan-kawannya. Langsung saja Baekhyun meneruskan langkah. Memangnya dia harus menunggu siapa?

"YAK CHOI BAKHYUN!" Baekhyun benar-benar terlonjak kaget kali ini. Si pengganggu baru berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"YAK! Kau mengagetkan aku! Sialan!" Ia mengomel dengan suara rendah. Kalau dia balas berteriak, itu sangat buruk untuk citranya.

Yang mengagetkan ia cekikikan seperti kuda. "Tegang sekali, kkkk. Santai saja, Choi Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memutar mata jengah, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menyeberangi lapangan sekolah mereka yang sangat luas. "Kau tidak bisa bersantai jika hidupmu seperti hidupku, Do Kyungsoo," responnya cuek.

"Kau sendiri yang buat-buat." Kyungsoo tak mau kalah. Baekhyun memilih tak menjawab hanya memperdengarkan tarikan napas berat. "Tidak ada yang mengerti. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi seperti apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tentang aku," lanjutnya setelah jeda beberapa waktu.

Kyungsoo mengedikan bahu. Baekhyun memang selalu penuh misterti. "Orang-orang berpikir kalau kau itu jalang. Apa kau sedang berusaha menjadi jalang seperti yang mereka pikirkan?"

Kontan langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Dia menerawang, jauh ke dalam mata Kyungsoo. "Terkadang dikira jalang bisa menolongmu dari perkiraan-perkiraan lain yang tidak ingin kau dengar."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Seperti?" tanyanya.

Fokus Baekhyun teralihkan, dia memandang pada tanah di bawah kakinya. "Pembohong besar, mungkin?"

Mendengarnya, Kyungsoo tertawa nyaring. Bukan tawa karena lucu, tapi lebih terdengar seperti tawa mengejek. "Kau lebih suka dibilang jalang daripada pembohong besar?"

KYUNGSOO INI! APA DIA SEORANG DETEKTIF?!

"Yah—tidak juga!"

"Kupikir, siswa-siswa idiot yang mengataimu jalang itu hanya takut kau akan merebut kekasih mereka. Itu saja! jangan terlalu serius, Baekhyun. Kau itu saaaaangat menawan. Mereka hanya iri!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum khasnya seraya merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Yang dirangkul menunjukan senyum aneh. Kyungsoo tidak tahu saja apa yang ia sembunyikan.

Baekhyun memilih diam mendengarkan celotehan temannya itu. Padahal sebanarnya dia sedang memikirkan alasan apalagi yang ia gunakan jika suatu waktu teman-temannya mendadak ingin datang 'bertamu' di rumahnya. Karena Baekhyun, menyimpan banyak rahasia di dalam rumahnya. Dan sebuah rahasia, harus ditutupi rapat-rapat.

Karena asik bercerita—melamun—Baekhyun tak menyadari jika kendaraan roda dua berkecepatan tinggi sedang melaju ke arah mereka. Dan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena berdiri tepat di tengah lapangan.

BRRUUMM BRUUUMM

WHAT THE HELL!

Ini sekolah, bukan sirkuit Moto-GP!

Tanpa sempat berpikir panjang, Baekhyun yang tidak fokus hanya menutup mata dan berteriak nyaring sambil memegang dua sisi pipinya.

Hhhh, sama sekali tidak gentle!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~"

Dia bisa segara menghindar, sebenarnya…

CKKKIIIITTTTTT

…tapi dia bodoh—dan mudah diserang panik!

Tepukan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo di jidatnya sendiri membuat Baekhyun membuka mata perlahan.

INI MASIH DI DUNIA, KAN?

TATA SURYA BELUM SALING BERBENTURAN, KAN?

"Choi Baekhyun!" Lutut Baekhyun seketika lemas mendengar pemilik motor—yang hampir menabraknya—memanggil namanya selagi membuka helm.

OUH OUH OUH

So dangerous!

"Kau cari mati?!" Ia bertanya dari atas motor. Baekhyun yang masih shock—karena mengetahui siapa orang ini—tentu tidak menjawab. Hanya… mengerjab beberapa kali seakan-akan penglihatannya rusak.

Jadi, si pemilik motor memutuskan turun untuk mencari tahu apa jawaban Baekhyun. Lelaki itu—yang demi tuhan sangat memikat—menelisik ia dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Sedang Kyungsoo memilih menghindar. Bukannya tidak setia kawan, tapi tidak ada yang mau terlibat masalah dengan jagoan yang satu ini.

…Kecuali Baekhyun, mungkin.

"Kau cari mati hah?! Dasar lamban!" Lelaki itu menuding dengan jari telunjuk tepat di depan wajah menawan Baekhyun. Lagaknya seperti, 'AKU COWOK PALING JAGOAN DI SEKOLAH INI! SEMUA ORANG TAKUT PADAKU!'

Baekhyun yang tidak pernah ingin dituding dengan tudingan apapun kontan tersadar. Dia mendengus keras-keras, membuat semua yang menyaksikan mereka menahan napas penuh was-was.

"Terima kasih atas 'pujian'mu Tuan Jung yang jagoan. Kau juga sangat tidak tahu sopan santun dalam berbicara!" Baekhyun mulai mengangkat dagu, bersiap pergi dari situ. Tetapi si 'tuan jagoan' memaksa dia berbalik dengan tudingannya yang lain.

"Aku menjadi kasar hanya padamu Tuan Choi yang sempurna. Karena kau—tukang cari perhatian." Dia berdesis sinis.

Baekhyun mendengus untuk sesaat. Lalu cepat-cepat mengatur ekspresinya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengintimidasi dirinya, dan Baekhyun tidak pernah ingin diintimidasi oleh siapapun. Ini Gengsi!

Memasang wajah tak berdosa—yang selalu ia gunakan saat mencibir—ia menyahut, "Aku tidak mencari perhatian. Kau saja yang suka memperhatikan aku."

UHUK

SKAK—MAT

"Kau!"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangkat dagu setinggi mungkin. "Carilah sesuatu yang lebih berguna untuk hidupmu," ujarnya sebelum pergi dari situ.

Dan

Tentu saja si jagoan menggeram marah, ingin meremukan tulang-tulang kecil Baekhyun. Ini penghinaan. Dan pelampiasannya adalah para 'penonton' yang dengan leluasa ia pelototi galak. Sepertinya masalah eksternal Baekhyun bertambah satu—selain masalah internal keluarganya. Dia sendiri yang buat-buat sih.

...

Kyungsoo berlari kecil menuju ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menghentikan atau tidak mempercepat langkahnya. Hanya berjalan santai. Tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang berdecak penuh kagum padanya.

"Ouh~ sudah berani rupanya," sindir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan di udara.

"Alasan apa yang membuat Jung Daehyun bisa menindas ku sesuka hatinya?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kyungsoo mengedikan bahu. "Tidak ada sih."

Baekhyun menoleh perlahan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Lalu? Jangan karena dia menatto semua bagian tubuhnya, jadi aku harus takut? Peduli setan dengan tattonya."

Kali ini Kyungsoo memutar mata. "Tahu darimana kau kalau dia menatto seluruh bagian tubuhnya?"

Baekhyun mengerjab, kehilangan kata. Untuk sesaat dia bergumam panjang, "Uummmm, hanya menebak saja."

Hahaha! Sejak kapan dia suka bermain tebak-tebakan?

"Aku bertaruh tidak hanya tatto yang dia punya, tapi sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan yang ia simpan di dalam celananya." Kyungsoo balas bergumam, tak fokus seperti angin lalu.

Eh!

WAIT! WAIT!

I BEG YOUR PARDON!

"Excuse me?"

"Aku bilang Jung Daehyun bisa saja menyimpan sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan di dalam celananya."

AAHH!

KYUNGSOO INI BICARA APA?

"EW! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak ingin menebak-nebak. Pikiran macam apa itu?"

Tentu saja dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Yah, bisa saja'kan dia menyimpan senjata di dalam celananya."

"KYUNGSOO! SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU JADI SEPERTI INI?"

Baekhyun berdecak heran, sengaja mempercepat langkahnya. Kyungsoo dan pikiran-pikirannya mulai tidak waras.

"BISA SAJA, BAEKHYUN. KAU TIDAK CURIGA DIA MENYEMBUNYIKAN SENJATA API DI DALAM KANTUNG CELANANYA?! DIA ITU ANAK GENK! BAEKHYUN? CHOI BAEKHYUN? HEI?!"

.

.

Jam istirahat. Baekhyun sempat memutuskan mendiamkan Kyungsoo hingga pikiran anak itu kembali normal, namun nyatanya yang berpikiran tak normal dalam kasus ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Jadi Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya menertawai dia hampir sepanjang jam pelajaran kalkulus yang memang sudah membuat kepala pusing.

Baekhyun tidak ingin ke kantin, walau ia tahu teman-teman se-gengknya menunggu dia disana. Mereka para 'diva' punya pengaruh tersendiri di sekolah ini. Mereka bisa dengan mudah menginvasi seluruh kantin, tetapi Baekhyun sedang tak berselera.

Atau lebih tepatnya, dia takut berpapasan dengan Jung Daehyun. Bisa saja lelaki itu telah merencanakan kematian 'sempurna' untuk dirinya setelah insiden di lapangan tadi. hhh~, Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, tak pernah tepat waktu.

Yang tidak ia sangka adalah, teman-temannya yang manis malah menghampiri dirinya yang sedang melamun di ruang musik. Mengganggu sih sebenarnya, tapi cukup membuat Baekhyun terhibur dan melupakan semua pikiran tentang pemakaman yang harus ia siapkan sebelum Jung Daehyun membunuhnya.

"Mana Luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya, merasa temannya tak lengkap. Kumpulan temannya memang tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sedang asik berpacaran dengan si Kingka Blasteran di lapangan basket, mungkin." Teman Baekhyun yang chubby—Minseok—menjawab, nada suaranya terdengar tak suka.

"Ouh, jadi ada yang merasa terabaikan?" Kyungsoo menimpali, menaik-naikan kedua alisnya. Kontan Minseok memukul wajahnya karena kesal. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-geleng. Mereka memang suka melenceng dari topik.

"Ish, bicara apa kau ini?"

"Tenang saja, Luhan hanya mencintaimu." Kali ini Youngjae yang berkata, menggoda Minseok sambil merangkul bahu pemuda chubby itu.

Minseok mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Yah, tapi dia sangat playboy," ujarnya dengan ekspresi malas.

Sambil bersiul cuek, Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi mereka, kemudian duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Wajar saja. Luhan sangat cantik dan aku sangat bangga menjadikan dia ketua dari kelompok kita. Yah, setidaknya dia tahu harus berpacaran dengan siapa," ujar Kyungsoo, lalu dengan satai mengunyah hamburger yang sempat ia bawa dari kantin tadi.

Tidak mempedulikan wajah kawannya yang mendadak mendung.

"Aku rindu Hime~" celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga, sebenarnya." Youngjae menimpali.

"Aku juga, tapi aku masih tak percaya kalau dia memilih berpacaran dengan Bang Yongguk." Kyungsoo menambahi.

"Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi ini citra! Hime bisa saja memilih yang lain, Kim Myungsoo bahkan sangat tergila-gila padanya. Mengapa harus Bang Yongguk? Maksudku, dia berbahaya. Dia ketua genk, dan dia… suka tawuran. Bukan level kita." Minseok sedikit berbisik di akhir kalimatnya.

Mereka semua menghembuskan napas prihatin. "Tapi hime mencintai dia, kan? Mengapa kita harus menjauhi teman kita hanya kerena dia berpacaran dengan anak genk?" Baekhyun berujar lesu. Kontan semua menoleh padanya, memberi tatapan; 'Kau ini!'

"Itu karena anak genk adalah komplotan anak-anak berandalan. Mereka berbahaya, dan semua orang wajib menghindari mereka jika tidak ingin citranya buruk. Berpacaran dengan anak genk sama artinya kau menjadi bagian dari mereka." Youngjae menjelaskan, menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

Baekhyun berpikir untuk sementara waktu. Benar juga sih.

"Yasudah! Tidak usah mengungkit-ungkit tentang Hime lagi." Minseok mengusulkan—dengan kejam.

"Jika suatu saat Hime putus dari Bang Yongguk, apa kita bisa berteman dengannya lagi?" Baekhyun belum puas. Belum bisa menerima mengapa mereka harus 'seolah mengasingkan seseorang dari peradaban' hanya karena ia berpacaran dengan anak genk.

"Tentu! Ku harap Hime segera kembali ke jalan yang benar. Kau tahu? Semua orang menggunjingkan ia diam-diam di kamar mandi. Oh ayolah, lihat Hime itu siapa? Mengapa berakhir berpacaran dengan ketua genk? Aku bertaruh, ayahnya tidak tahu tentang masalah ini." Kyungsoo menjawab, lebih tepatnya mulai membuka gossip.

"Yah, dan kita juga sadar tak sadar sedang menggunjingkan teman." Yeongjae yang menyahut, sedikit dengan nada kesal.

"Mantan teman lebih tepatnya!" Minseok membenarkan. "Bukankah kita barusaja sepakat untuk tidak mengungkit tentang Hime lagi? Jadi, hentikan!" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas. Sedikit meneleng ke arah jendela. Dari sisi lain kaca jendela, 'mantan teman' mereka—Kim Himchan sedang berjalan berdua dengan kekasihnya. Mereka terlihat baik-baik saja. Tetapi orang-orang di sekitarnya yang malah merasa tak baik.

Ini demi gengsi dan citra! Dan Himchan sudah merusak citranya sendiri. Mungkin dia tidak begitu peduli tentang citra atau semua omong kosong yang tercipta dari hasil menjaga citra itu. Tapi akibat yang ia terima, sangat buruk. Mendadak seluruh dunia tak mengenalnya, mengabaikannya dan—mengasingkannya.

Sebegitu buruknya'kah citra anak genk?

**.**

**.**

Bosan memainkan semua alat music yang ada di ruang music, mereka berempat berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah. Sempat singgah di lapangan basket indoor untuk melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan Luhan disana. Dan tebakan Minseok tadi memang benar, dia sedang berpacaran—lebih tepatnya mengganggu pacarnya yang sedang berlatih bersama para Kingka yang lain.

Berita 'baik'nya, tepat di samping lapangan basket, ada lapangan football yang dikuasai oleh semua anak genk.

Dan teman-teman Baekhyun segara menarik Luhan pergi dari situ saat mendadak terjadi keributan antara anak basket-para Kingka- dengan anak football-para gangster-, hanya karena masalah lapangan—padahal nyatanya akibat saling menyindir.

Tetapi, Baekhyun yang penasaran malah mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dan dia mendadak galau saat melihat yang bersiap-siap adu kekuatan itu adalah Park Chanyeol dan Jung Daehyun si jagoan yang suka menindas orang.

Baekhyun galau karena… dia mencemaskan Chanyeol—yang kata orang adalah calon pacar masa depannya—tapi dia tidak mungkin mendekat karena disana ada Jung Daehyun yang mungkin saja menginginkan kematiannya. Jadi, dia bisa sekaligus membunuh Baekhyun jika seandainya Chanyeol kalah dalam perkelahian.

Baekhyun pun tak memilih menjadi penonton, takut terkena imbas. Dan karena Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapanya—yang hanya kata orang adalah calon pacar tapi itu belum juga terjadi sampai detik ini—jadi Baekhyun memilih pergi dari situ. Tatapan mematikan Jung Daehyun saat tak sengaja ia melirik pada lelaki itu mampu membuat tulang-tulangnya melemas, nyaris berceceran di lantai lapangan.

SO, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

…

Kabar yang terdengar setelahnya, perkalahian berhasil dicegah kerena mereka para anak genk memilih pergi dari lapangan setelah ketua mereka muncul dan memerintahkan komplotannya untuk mengabaikan si muka keledai—julukan yang diberikan anak genk untuk mereka para Kingka, terdengar seperti penghinaan luar biasa, tapi memangnya siapa yang berani protes?!— tindakan pengecut memang. Kesannya seperti menghindar. Atau mereka punya rencana lain? Entahlah. Baekhyun tak peduli!

Ketika lapangan indoor sekolah berhasil diselamatkan dari ancaman perkelahian, malah nyawa Baekhyun yang terancam melayang saat ia dan kawan-kawannya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jung Daehyun di koridor tempat loker-loker berjejer manis.

Dan untuk kali ini, Baekhyun mati kutu bahkan untuk sekedar memberi tatapan mengintimidasi untuk berandalan itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jung Daehyun?" Baekhyun bertanya was-was saat si berandalan berjalan perlahan tanpa melepas smirk di bibirnya barang sedetikpun.

Baekhyun melirik kawan-kawannya yang hanya menutup mulut dengan dramatisnya. Ia memberi isarat lewat tatatapan mata; 'Jangan jadi pagar betis cantik seperti itu! Lakukan sesuatu! Tolong aku!'

Dan yang berinisiatif bertindak adalah Luhan. "Aku akan memanggil Chanyeol!" teriaknya bodoh.

Tentu saja si Jung Daehyun tertawa. Tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bulan-bulanan gossip karena berhasil membuat dua kumpulan berpengaruh di sekolah itu terlibat perkelahian lagi. Baekhyun berharap memiliki kekuatan menghentikan waktu. Jadi ketika si Jung Daehyun bersiap merusak wajahnya—ouh, jangan sampai itu terjadi—dia segera saja menghentikan waktu dan kabur darisitu. Namuan sayangnya, itu hanya cerita dongeng.

Hhhh, hari senin yang benar-benar buruk! Kau Monster!

Baekhyun bersiap lari, tetapi Jung Daehyun yang cekatan—berbanding terbalik dengan ia yang lamban—berhasil mencekal tangannya dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling membanting punggungnya—

BUK

—tepat di pintu loker besi yang ada disana, kemudian memenjarakan ia di antara kedua lengannya.

Baekhyun meringis.

"Awh, sakit sekali!" Ia mengiba. Gengsi yang tinggi hancur sudah! Dia bahkan akan menangis.

Jung Daehyun bersmirk setan. Menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berkilat mengerikan. Dia ini seperti jelmaan iblis saja.

"Sakit? Kapan terakhir kali kau merasa sakit seperti ini? Ah, tentu saja tidak pernah," dendang Daehyun jahat.

Baekhyun memilih menutup mata. Takut menatap mata elang berandalan tersebut. Takut kalau dia bisa saja mati lemas karena tatapan itu seolah menelanjanginya.

"Choi Baekhyun yang sempurna~, aku curiga hal paling berat yang kau lakukan adalah merawat kuku-kukumu hingga bisa mengkilap seperti ini. Apa jadinya kalau aku merusak mereka? Pasti sangat sakit kalau aku mencabuti ini satu-persatu." Daehyun berkata—mengejek, mengangkat tangan lentik Baekhyun dan menyentuh kuku-kukunya yang memang mengkilap.

Dia tidak tahu saja kalau Baekhyun bekerja keras untuk menjaga citra keluarga—'harmonis yang sempurna'—nya!

Dan sekarang laki-laki ini berniat menghancurkan semua yang telah ia pertahankan! Orang tuanya akan marah dan menyalahkan dia karena tidak bisa menghindari masalah dan malah berakhir menjadi cacat!

Ujung-ujungnya akan berimbas pada Taehyung dan keterbelakangan mentalnya!

Baekhyun tak menjawab, sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh berbondong-bondong. Mungkin ini hari terakhir keberadaannya di dunia.

Tidak ada yang mengerti pekerjaan berat apa yang ia kerjakan sepanjang hidupnya. Semua akan mengenangnya sebagai si jalang tukang cari perhatian.

Tapi sebelum ia mati, ada satu hal yang harus Jung Daehyun tahu!

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang berkaca-kaca lalu mengerjab-erjabkannya beberapa kali agar bias-bias bening yang memburamkan pandangannya menghilang. Membuat Jung Daehyun tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah pandangannya jelas, Baekhyun memilih menatap tembok kosong yang ada di belakang berandalan itu. Namun, tiba-tiba fokusnya beralih menatap mata elang si pemuda berandalan saat dirasa wajah pemuda itu mendekat. Nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Pundi-pundi udara yang disediakan koridor loker itu seakan pecah berhamburan. Udaranya begitu banyak, tetapi juga menyesakkan. Jantungnya pun seperti hendak melompat keluar dari dadanya.

DUGEUN

DUGEUN

DUGEUN

Baekhyun sampai takut Jung Daehyun bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

Dan ia bisa merasakan hembusan hangat menerpa wajahnya, juga wajah Jung Daehyun yang semakin mendekat. Alarm Danger di kepalanya berbunyi nyaring.

DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!

"Jung Daehyun, mendekat lagi, aku berteriak!" Ia berusaha mengancam walau rasanya percuma. Toh dicoba saja dulu.

Daehyun menggeleng tak fokus. Dan tepat ketika wajahnya akan mengenai wajah Baekhyun, kontan pemuda cantik itu memalingkan muka ke samping.

Jung Daehyun kecewa! Tentu saja!

Baekhyun menahan napas saat ujung hidung Jung Daehyun mengenai permukaan kulit pipinya. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara napas si gangster yang berantakan. Dan napas Baekhyun kembali tertahan di tenggorokan saat tanpa peringatan Jung Daehyun menempelkan pipinya ke atas pipi Baekhyun hingga kini mereka nampak seperti menyatu.

Ini situasi paling aneh yang pernah ada!

Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan si Jung jagoan ini?!

Kalau dia ingin Baekhyun mati, gampang saja!

Bergerak sedikit lagi, maka Baekhyun akan stop jantung!

"Aku penasaran, Baekhyun. Sangat penasaran."

Daehyun berbicara—berbisik. Baekhyun yang tidak bergerak barang sedikit pun dari posisinya hanya bisa mengerjab-erjabkan mata. Apa yang membuat jagoan ini penasaran? Apakah tanggal kematiannya?

"Aku penasaran… dimana letak cacatnya dirimu?" Daehyun berbisik lagi—seolah semua suara yang ia punya teredam dalam bunyi genderang detak jantungnya sendiri.

Dan pertanyaannya sukses membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Baekhyun mengerjab lagi. Bukan kerjab yang menggemaskan, tapi dia… berpikir.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus bergerak. Dan gerakan kecilnya membuat Daehyun tersadar kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya. Baekhyun menatap berandalan itu lekat-lekat. Jika lelaki itu membencinya selama ini hanya karena menganggap ia 'sesempurna' kelihatannya, maka dia salah besar!

Baekhyun menggeleng, hampir menangis. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari mata elang Jung Daehyun. Berusaha menyampaikan kalau anggapannya salah. Baekhyun tidak sempurna! Keluarganya tidak sempurna! Hidupnya tidak sempurna! Satu-satunya yang sempurna disini hanyalah kebohongannya!

"Kau akan terkejut jika tahu dimana letak cacatnya diriku, Jung Daehyun."

Bukannya menjauh, Jung Daehyun malah mendekat lagi. Baekhyun tidak menghindar, hanya menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Boleh aku tahu dimana itu?" tanya laki-laki itu—lagi-lagi berbisik.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, mencegah bibir Daehyun mengenai bibirnya. Dia panik lagi, hanya kerena Jung Daehyun ingin mengetahui rahasianya.

"TIDAK!" jawabnya—sedikit berteriak.

Kontan koridor yang tadinya sepi berubah jadi sangat ramai. Luhan dan kawan-kawannya datang—bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega karena berbagai alasan.

Pertama! Jung Daehyun tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk bertanya macam-macam!

Kedua! Dia bersumpah Jung Daehyun sudah hampir berhasil mencium bibirnya tadi, tapi sukurlah gagal!

Ketiga! Orang-orang tidak bisa mendengar suara detakan jantungnya karena teredam oleh suara bisik-bisik di koridor itu!

"Berani menyentuhnya, kau akan menyesal, Jung Daehyun!" Suara Bass Chanyeol terdengar. Jung Daehyun memindahkan tangannya yang memerangkap tubuh Baekhyun lalu melipat keduanya di depan dada.

"Aku akan mendengarkan omong kosongmu kalau aku sudah menyaksikan sendiri kau bertarung di arena utama, Donkey. Sebelum melawanku, lawan anjingku dulu." Daehyun berujar santai, terkesan remeh.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu? Kau tidak tahu ayahku seoarang jaksa?" Chanyeol menantang, mengumbar-umbar profesi ayahnya tidak akan membuat Jung Daehyun takut. Dia sudah terbiasa berkelahi. Bekas lukanya yang ada dimana-mana mengatakan itu dengan jelas.

"Ouh, kau harus melawan semut di rumahku dulu jika hanya seperti ini saja kau menyebut-nyebut ayahmu."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Chanyeol membentak. "Baekhyun milikku, kau tahu itu!"

"Chanyeol, sudahlah." Baekhyun yang kebingungan—juga panik karena kini semua orang benar-benar memperhatikannya—meminta pada Chanyeol.

Daehyun tertawa nyaring seperti tanpa beban. "Mana rantainya? Aku tidak melihat ada rantai di lehernya yang menandakan kalau dia milikmu!"

Baekhyun membelalakan mata. Hei! Dia bukan peliharaan!

"HENTIKAN!" teriaknya penuh emosi.

Daehyun tertawa lagi, kali ini terdengar sangat menjengkelkan. "Kalau kau tidak segera merantainya, dia bisa mencari tuan yang baru. Tidak ada yang menginginkan tuan pengecut seperti dirimu. Hahaha!"

Chanyeol menggeram tetapi Daehyun malah mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah rupawan sang Kingka sekolah.

"Dan kau Choi Baekhyun, urusan kita belum selesai!"

Baekhyun mendengus sinis, napasnya jadi berantakan dan dapat dipastikan sama berantakan dengan penampilannya.

Sedangkan Daehyun menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang. Bertepatan dengan itu, teman-teman gangsternya muncul dari pembelokan koridor. "Kudengar si Donkey Park mengancammu?" Jongup—teman dekat Daehyun bertanya.

Daehyun memutar mata. "Dia hanya tahu mengancam. Jangan ladeni orang-orang seperti mereka. Mereka hanya ingin menendang kita keluar dari sekolah." Dia merangkul bahu Jongup dengan santai. "Jangan besar-besarkan masalah ini. Yongguk tidak usah tahu," lanjutnya penuh peringatan.

Sebelum mereka berbelok, Daehyun berbalik sekilas untuk melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Dia menyeringai penuh. "Well Pretty, ada banyak waktu untuk membongkar apa sebenarnya yang kau sembunyikan dibalik topengmu itu. Kau… palsu!"

**.**

**.**

Huseok melirik jam tangannya berkali-kali. Terakhir kali yang ia dengar keluar dari bibir sepupu jagoannya adalah agar ia menunggu dirinya di parkiran. Tapi sudah lebih 20 menit sejak bel pulang dibunyikan, dia belum juga muncul.

Huseok sempat mendengar dalam sehari ini sepupunya itu nyaris terlibat dua perkelahian. Dan yang kedua, karena si 'diva' sekolah.

"Yak!"

"HOH!"

Reflek, Huseok memukul bahu orang yang mengagetkannya. Si pelaku tertawa gembira. "Begitu saja kaget!" cibir si pelaku.

"Aku menunggumu, bodoh. Dengan siapa lagi kau berkelahi hingga membuatku menunggu disini seperti orang bodoh?"

Yang ditunggu—Daehyun—tertawa nyaring. "Huh! Hanya masalah kecil dengan Nam Songseangnim. Yeah, kau tahu lah, dia suka mencampuri urusan anak muda," jawabnya tanpa dosa.

Huseok memutar mata. "Aku pun ingin mencampuri urusanmu kalau tahu kau hampir mengacau di sekolah—hanya karena Choi Baekhyun."

"Bukan aku, tapi si Donkey. Kalau masalah si Jalang, dia yang mulai duluan."

"Tidak mungkin dia yang memulai. Kau yang menggodanya, mungkin. Diam-diam kau tertarik padanya." Huseok mengejek.

Kontan Daehyun menggigit bibirnya geram. "Jalang sepertinya selalu mencari perhatian dan menginginkan semua orang memuja mereka. Sayang sekali, aku tidak ingin terlibat puja-memuja dengan siapapun." Ia berdesis, ada nada penuh kebencian dalam suaranya.

"Baiklah, jagoan. Kuharap kau tidak termakan omonganmu. Asal kau tahu saja, si diva itu tidak pernah menjalin cinta dengan siapapun. Jadi, aku meragukan tuduhanmu kalau dia menginginkan semua orang—itu artinya termasuk kau—untuk memujanya."

Daehyun menggeram. Percuma saja berbicara dengan Huseok. Dia punya seribusatu kata untuk menyudutkan siapapun.

"Siapa yang tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan, pabbo. Berhenti membahas tentang dia. Tidak ada gunanya."

"Yasudah. Ayo berangkat, Seokjin hyung sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tahu. Dia pasti akan selalu merindukanku."

"Percaya diri sekali. Dia hanya ingin tahu, sebanyak apa tatto di tubuhmu."

Daehyun menyeringai, memperhatikan ujung gambar tatto di lengannya yang tertutup baju. "Nobody knows, only my special one!" ujarnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Huseok menunjukan ekspresi ingin muntah. "Kalau begitu aku akan bertanya padanya? siapa namanya?"

Daehyun mengibaskan tangan di udara lalu cepat-cepat memakai helm. "Cari tahu saja sendiri!"

"Apakah dia Choi Baekhyun?" Huseok bertanya menggoda dengan senyum khasnya. Dan yang ia terima adalah seringaian mengerikan Jung Daehyun dari balik helm-nya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Mustahil! Dia tidak mungkin mau jadi special one-mu."

Lihat! Huseok selalu tahu cara menyudutkan siapapun, termasuk si tuan jagoan.

SIAL!

Daehyun kembali melepas helm-nya, merasa sangat bodoh jika harus mengalah dalam permainan 'silat lidah' yang diciptakan Huseok ini. "Kalau nyatanya dia mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dan Jung Daehyun, selalu jadi jagoan disini. Tidak ada yang boleh menyudutkannya.

Alis Huseok terangkat, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. "Memacari anak SD, mungkin." Keputusan yang berani Huseok-ssi. Diam-diam kau pedophile, rupanya.

Daehyun tersenyum sinis. Huseok yang kelihatan tenang itu sesungguhnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Hanya saja… sepupunya itu seperti bunglon, pandai menyamar. Dia anak genk yang tersamarkan. Kemana-mana membawa 'topeng'. Tapi ini bukan tentang citra. Huseok punya alasan yang lebih terdengar masuk akal dari sekedar menjaga citra.

Senyum sinis Daehyun terganti menjadi seringain. Dia tidak bisa kalah. 'Permainan' semudah ini? dia tidak mungkin kalah. "Hapus saja tatto kesayanganku jika aku tak bisa membuat Choi Baekhyun bertekuk lutut di hadapanku, Hopie."

"Baiklah. Apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain membuat dia bertekuk lutut?"

OK, OK! Sebaiknya tidak usah didengarkan obrolan dua anak genk itu. Mereka…

"Merusak kesempurnaannya, mungkin."

…mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hfftt~, akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau panjang banget. Saya gak terbiasa mengetik satu chapter pendek. Karena saya bingung, mau nempatin **TBC**-nya dimana. Hhh, abaikan saja.

Buat JV shipper, moment JV ada di chap depan. Tunggu saja, hohoho.

Dan maaf juga kalau saya gak bisa update kilat atau sesuai jadwal, misal seminggu sekali. Gak bisa. Sebulan sekali iya bisa/plak

**Dan yang gak suka Pairing dalam Fanfic ini, dengan senang hati saya meminta anda untuk berhenti membaca ini mulai dari sekarang**. Karena saya nulis berdasarkan apa yang sudah saya rencanakan, tidak ada yang namanya mengabulkan request atau apa, karena itu akan merusak semua alur yang ada dalam kepala saya.

**Dan masalah SiFany**, saya juga gak suka, hoho. Saya gak suka SUGEN. Dan saya WONKYU Hardshipper. Ini hanya pair pengisi saja, jangan cemas. Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, hoho.

Terima kasih untuk semua kenalan baru saya. Saya senang sekali saat melihat nama yang ada di kotak review kebanyakan nama baru. Itu artinya kenalan saya bertambah :D—kecuali yang mem-FAVORITE/FOLLOW diam-diam kebanyakan kenalan lama -_-

Untuk kenalan baru yang me-Review, Fav dan Follow, Thankiss **Date Kaito****, ****hldjmsbkr****, ****XiuMinSeok****, ****dayeol182****, ****MinwooImitasi****, ****AhrastringsElf****, Golden Kook, Guest (besok-besok cantumin nama yah beb), ****jey love wonkyu0105****, qyraaa, ****nur991fah****, 3K121418, ****suyanq****, Baekhyun92, **** Rosna. wati99****, dan sitarizkiana. fitri**

Kenalan lama, Thankiss **Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****, pradesi, dan ****Baeklinerbyun**

Yang mem-Fav/Foll tanpa review, Thankiss juga **Chaniebaekki Hunniebaekki****, jessikwang (yang mem-Foll diam-diam hampir semua FanFic saya), Blacknancho (Ini juga sama), ****Dragonius Meidi Lee****, EXO Love EXO, Global Fanfiction, Berlind. lianna, dillaexotic dan lulittledeer20, **

Dan terakhir, for my beloved **Silent Reader**, saya memaklumi. Saya menganggap kalian penggemar rahasia Fanfic ini. Dan sungguh menyenangkan FanFic ini punya 700 lebih penggemar rahasia.

**Saran saya, bacanya gak usah diseriusin. Jangan bawah perasaan. Agar… jika saya lama Update atau seandainya suatu saat saya men-DISCONTINUED ini, readerdeul juga gak terlalu merasa gimana-gitu. Okey? **

Yosh

See ya~~

**P. S : Mungkin next chapnya akan 'sedikit' lama terbit, PISS**


	3. Chapter 3

**©Lee Eun Ho**

**My Cutie Pretty Sweetie Brother**

**EXO BTS BAP**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada dalam FanFic ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang-tua, Agency dan semua pihak yang mengaku memiliki mereka.**

**Sedang cerita adalah milik saya. Terinspirasi dari Novel-novel yang sudah saya baca, Film-Film yang sudah saya tonton, Kejadian yang telah saya rasakan, saya lihat dan saya dengar.**

**Brothership, Family Life**

**T**

**WARNING :**

**YAOI/Boy x Boy/ Male x Male, Feminine!Baekhyun, Autism!Taehyung, OOC, AU, and so many typo inside**

**More Important**

**Don't copy part or all of the contents of this fanfiction without my permission**

**and**

**DON'T LIKE?**

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**3.**

* * *

**.  
**

"**Y**ou are the noblest, purest creature I've ever met.

The universe will be a darker place without you."

―Stephenie Meyer, _The Hos__**t**_

**.**

* * *

Sebut saja Jin beruntung. Karena dari sekian banyak orang yang penasaran terhadap kemewahan rumah megah keluarga Choi Siwon, Kim Seokjin adalah satu dari sedikit orang beruntung yang diberi kesempatan untuk melihat-lihat isi dalam rumah tersebut.

Bisa dihitung menggunakan sebelah tangan, siapa saja yang pernah masuk melihat lebih jelas ke dalam rumah itu. Seumpama rumah yang tertutup untuk umum. Rumah yang terdapat banyak rahasia di dalamnya. Nampak aman, nyaman dan harmonis dari luar. Siapapun akan cemburu. Yah, Siapapun… yang tidak tahu apa yang tersimpan di dalam sana.

Betapa rapihnya nyonya Choi, tuan Choi, bahkan Baekhyun menyimpan 'sesuatu' itu demi menjaga citra. Padahal, jika 'menjaga citra' disandingkan dengan 'menutupi kebohongan', bedanya hanya sekulit ari. Sangat tipis.

Citra dan kebohongan? Terdengar mirip, bukan?

…

Jin memperhatikan pigura-pigura foto yang terpajang di dinding pualam. Tidak satu pun terdapat gambar Taehyung—bahkan dalam foto keluarga yang bingkainya paling besar dari semua pigura yang ada di dalam rumah ini. Hanya ada Tuan Choi, Nyonya Choi dan Baekhyun… tanpa Taehyung. Seolah rumah megah keluarga Choi hanya dihuni oleh 3 anggota keluarga. Ayah, ibu dan anak—bukan anak-anak. Sungguh cerminan keluarga 'sempurna'.

Bohong jika Jin berkata tidak mengerti tentang keganjilan nyata yang terjadi dalam rumah ini. Tetapi, dia memilih untuk tidak berbikiran buruk. Mungkin Tuan Choi lupa mengganti foto keluarga mereka dengan gambar yang baru, mengingat gambar Baekhyun dalam foto itu masih dalam wujud anak-anak, sekitar 12 tahun.

Atau…

Mari berpura-pura tak tahu saja!

"Jin?"

Teguran Miyoung mengagetkan Jin yang sedang berdiri mematung di depan pigura besar foto keluarga Choi. Reflek ia berbalik. "Ya?" sahutnya.

Miyoung terseyum, tangannya mengandeng Taehyung yang sudah lengkap memakai semua atribut sekolahnya. Seragamnya berwarna biru lembut, sangat sinkron dengan wajahnya yang innocent.

"Kau membawa kendaraan?" tanya Miyoung seraya berjalan mendekati Jin.

Bukannya menjawab, Jin justru menatap Taehyung lamat-lamat. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya terasa aneh. Jika bisa, dia ingin sungguh-sungguh menculik anak itu, membawanya pergi dari rumah megah penuh kebohongan ini.

Jika bisa sih…

…sayangnya tidak bisa.

"Aku membawa motor," jawab Jin setalah jeda yang lama.

Miyoung menuntun Taehyung agar berdiri di depan tubuhnya. "Motor yah? Uumm, kau bisa memakai salah satu mobil disini." Ia menunjukan senyum kikuk. Semoga Jin mengerti maksudnya tanpa merasa tersinggung.

Karena tidak mungkin Jin mengantar Taehyung ke sekolah menggunakan motor!

It's a shame for perfect family… like them!

"Ah iya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Nyonya." Jin menyahut, sedikit membungkukan badan.

Miyoung memberinya kunci mobil yang ia ambil dari dalam Buffet, lalu mulai merapihkan seragam Taehyung seraya berkata, "Ada buku catatan di dalam tas Taehyung. Di sana aku menuliskan daftar tentang apa saja yang biasa dilakukan Taehyung saat di sekolah, apa yang dia sukai atau yang tidak dia sukai, dan apa saja yang harus kau lakukan selama merawatnya. Kalau dia mulai rewel, kuncinya hanya satu, senangkan hatinya. Kau bisa memberinya ice cream atau mainan."

Seolah paham, Jin mengangguk beberapa kali. Miyoung menyerahkan Taehyung kepadanya. Langsung saja ia mengambil tangan anak itu untuk ia gandeng. Dia ingin bertanya tentang banyak hal, namun melihat sorot mata Miyoung, seperti tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk bertanya-tanya dulu.

"Tolong…" Miyoung berucap lirih. Nada suaranya terdengar memohon. Matanya yang biasa berbinar terlihat meredup. "…perlakukan dia dengan sayang. Seolah dia adalah yang paling kau sayangi di dunia ini. Kalau kau setengah hati atau dengan kata lain karena kau merasa terpaksa, dia akan menyadari itu. Dan itu akan membuat suasana hatinya memburuk."

Jin balas menatap Miyoung lekat-lekat. "Aku mengerti, Nyonya," jawabnya penuh keyakinan. Jika Miyoung ingin tahu, Jin bahkan pernah berniat menjadikan rumah megahnya sebagai panti asuhan. Tetapi itu tidak penting, sebenarnya.

Pandangan Miyoung tetap seredup sebelumnya, menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata Jin. "Aku berharap banyak padamu," ujarnya lirih, dan Jin masih belum mengerti makna dari pandangannya bahkan ketika ia berusaha mencari tahu.

"Ini kartu namaku!" Wanita itu menyerahkan kartu kecil berwarna putih. Sesaat Jin mengerutkan alis, namun tidak menolak kartu nama pemberian Miyoung tersebut. Mungkin dia akan membutuhkannya suatu saat.

"Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku." Miyoung melanjutkan, nada suaranya tetap sama, kemudian menuduk untuk mencium bibir Taehyung. "Baik-baik di sekolah, sweetie. Sampai bertemu nanti malam."

Taehyung merespon dengan anggukan polos, pandangannya tak fokus seperti biasa, sementara tangannya otomatis melambai-lambai pada Miyoung.

Jujur saja, setiap pergerakan kecil dari Taehyung, senyumnya, gumamannya, tingkah randomnya, selalu membuat dada Miyoung berkontraksi aneh. Sesuatu yang tersimpan disana terasa sangat sakit. Akan tetapi, hingga saat ini Miyoung belum ingin mencari tahu apa yang mengakibatkan rasa sakit itu selalu muncul. Kalaupun ia tahu, mungkin ia akan tetap berpura-pura tak tahu saja.

Biasanya ia akan mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dengan mengelus kepala Taehyung.

Lagi-lagi yang ia dapati hanya senyum lugu putra bungsunya.

Sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik rongga dadanya semakin meretak.

Mungkin Baekhyun benar, Hwang Miyoung bukanlah ibu yang baik.

"Ayo berangkat ke sekolah, TaeTae!" Jin mengajak lembut, bersiap berbalik. Namun sebelum itu, ia terseyum manis pada Miyoung. Satu kalimat perpisahan yang ia berikan untuk wanita tersebut. "Nice picture!" Dia menunjuk foto keluarga Choi—yang tanpa Taehyung—dengan isarat matanya.

Otomatis Miyoung mendongak untuk melihat foto yang dimaksud Jin dan…

"Kami pergi dulu, nyonya. Sampai jumpa."

…saat itu juga, retakan terjadi di segala sisi hati seorang ibu bernama Hwang Miyoung.

**.**

**-88-**

**.**

Mati-matian Jin berusaha berkonsentrasi pada jalanan Seoul yang cukup padat di senin pagi. Meski pergerakan menggemaskan Taehyung di sampingnya membuat dia penasaran dan begitu merasa tertarik untuk menoleh. Namun Jin tahu dan menyadari konsekuensi yang ia dapatkan jika sedikit saja menoleh untuk melihat anak itu. Dia takkan fokus dan Taehyung akan berakhir menjadi teman Jungkook di rumahnya alih-alih pergi ke sekolah.

Sisi 'Tuan penculik'-nya bisa muncul kapan saja…

atau

Baekhyun lebih suka menyebutnya sisi pedophile!

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Baekhyun, Jin jadi penasaran sampai dimana keterlibatan anak itu dalam urusan 'menjaga citra'—atau bahasa frontalnya; menyembunyikan Taehyung. Pertama kali melihat Baekhyun, Jin melihat sesuatu yang lain dalam matanya. Sesuatu yang membuat Jin merasa tertarik untuk melihat lebih jelas. Kini semuanya telah jelas. Dan itu… sangat mengejutkan.

Jin jadi membenarkan ungkapan yang mengatakan bahwa 'mata adalah jendela hati'.

Iya! Mata Baekhyun adalah buktinya.

…

Tak terasa, Jin berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Taehyung—salam manis untuk Baekhyun tersayang yang banyak menyita pikirannya akhir-ahir ini—hingga mobil keluarga Choi yang ia kendarai telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah swasta bertuliskan 'Mother Teresa's Love: Affection School for Our Beloved Childs with Special Needs'.

Kini ia bisa leluasa menolehkan kepala untuk melihat anak yang begitu menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi.

"Taraa, sudah sampai. Ayo turun!" ujarnya berantusias.

Pergerakan random Taehyung yang menempel di kaca jendela mobil sambil menggosok-gosok telunjuknya pada benda tersebut kontan terhenti. Dia menoleh perlahan, mengerjab lalu tersenyum lebar.

Entah mengapa Jin jadi ikut tersenyum. "Sepertinya, TaeTae sangat suka sekolah." Ia menyimpulkan. Taehyung tetap dengan senyum cerahnya.

Karena gemas, Jin mengusak rambut anak itu, lalu keduanya turun dari mobil kemudian berjalan menyeberangi lapangan menuju gedung belajar yang tersedia. Jin merasa begitu gembira saat tangan kecil Taehyung menggandeng tangannya begitu erat. Rasanya…

…seperti memiliki seseorang yang harus ia lindungi.

Perasaan lama yang dulunya ia rasakan hanya kepada—

"Eh, Taehyungie? Sudah datang, rupanya."

Seseorang menginterupsi mereka. Sontak Jin menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati seorang wanita muda cantik yang kelihatan ramah dari caranya tersenyum. Mewakili Taehyung ia menjawab, "Iya, nona. Annyeonghasseyo, aku Kim Seokjin, pengasuh baru Taehyung." Dia membungkukan badan setelah perkenalan singkatnya.

Wanita tersebut mengulum senyum. Terlihat sangat menawan. "Annyeonghasseyo, aku Seo Juhyun, guru Taehyung," ujarnya, balas memperkenalkan diri. "Apa kabar, TaeTae?" Sekali lagi ia mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Taehyung. Inginnya, Taehyung sendiri yang menjawab.

Namun yang ditanya malah menunjukan pergerakan random, memutar tubuh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan ekspresi blank. Jin kembali mendengar gumaman panjang anak imut tersebut. Dan itu membuat senyumnya menjadi pahit.

"TaeTae, guru Seo bertanya. Ayo jawab, sweetie~!" Jin mengingatkan. Tidak ada kesan memaksa.

Sebab itu, Taehyung mendongak kepadanya. Jin memberinya senyum terlembut yang ia miliki. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, sweetie~?" Ia mengulang pertanyaan si Guru, dengan nada suara yang terdengar berbeda.

Diam-diam si Guru tersenyum, ia menanti sabar. Tenang saja, mereka para guru di sekolah ini sudah terlatih untuk menghadapi anak seperti Taehyung.

Walau tak fokus, Taehyung akhirnya mulai menunjukan reaksi. Jin memutar tubuh anak itu untuk menghadap pada Guru Seo. "Kabar baik, ibu Guru~," jawab Taehyung, tak jelas, seperti gumaman.

Nyaris. Jika tidak ingat situasi, Jin nyaris memekik karena gembira. Betapa tidak? suara Taehyung begitu menggemaskan. Bahkan caranya menjawab pun sangat menggemaskan.

"How cute!" Guru Seo memuji, gemas. "Ayo masuk ke kelas!" ajaknya, mulai berjalan.

Sementara itu, Jin menyempatkan diri mengusak rambut Taehyung; ekspresi rasa gemasnya. Barulah kemudian mengikuti langkah guru Seo. Diam-diam ia tersenyum, saat gandengan tangan Taehyung semakin terasa erat. Rasanya…

…seperti dibutuhkan.

…

Ruangan kelas Taehyung terlihat sangat nyaman. Di depan pintu kayu mahoninya tertulis 'Class room 3: For Our Beloved Child with Autism'. Mungkin Jin bisa dikira gila karena tersenyum sedari tadi.

Dia memutuskan duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di belakang ruangan, memperhatikan Taehyung bersama yang lain duduk bersila di atas karpet bulu lembut berwarna coklat. Di depan para anak, layar terkomputerisasi menjadi papan tulis untuk mengajar. Semua alat yang digunakan dalam ruangan kelas ini masih asing bagi Jin.

Di sekitarnya terdengar sangat ramai, berisik dan rusuh, namun begitu menyenangkan. Suara-suara gumaman polos, celotehan yang tidak begitu jelas, bahkan suara ibu-ibu atau pengasuh yang sedang bergossip di sudut ruangan terdengar menyenangkan di telinganya.

Seperti ini'kah rasanya berada dalam kumpulan bersama anak 'khusus'?

Mengapa rasanya seperti kerinduan lama akan suatu hal?

"Okey, guys. It's Time to study. Look at front of class room, please. Ingat'kan pelajaran apa hari ini?" Guru wanita berwajah kebaratan berteriak nyaring dari depan kelas. Yang ia dapati sebagai jawaban hanyalah gumaman antusias yang tidak begitu jelas, "Ingat, Madam~!"

"How sweet! English for this day. Bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan diri dulu sebelum mulai belajar? Menggunakan bahasa Inggris, yah."

Si Guru bule tetap mempertahankan nada antusias dalam suaranya. Dia menyalakan papan tulis terkomputerisasi hingga di layarnya menampilkan gambar anak yang bersiap memperkenalkan diri menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Nama anak dalam komputer adalah Andy; ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan riang gembira.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, lagi-lagi Jin tersenyum lebar, kelewat senang. Terlebih ketika ia melihat pada Taehyung. Anak itu nampak berantusias. Cengiran tak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya.

"Ayo berlatih bersama Andy!" Si Guru bule mengajak riang, mengeraskan volume suara, menuntun anak-anak agar mengikuti instruksinya. "Halloo! I'm Miss Emely Kwon. Nice to meet you!"

Nampaknya para murid sudah tidak asing dengan perkenalan diri. Terbukti dari ramainya celotehan yang menyebutkan nama masing-masing beserta perkenalannya dalam bahasa Inggris. Meski masih terdengar tidak begitu jelas karena kebanyakan dari mereka mendongak tak fokus, ada yang berekspresi blank, bahkan ada yang sibuk memainkan resleting tas temannya.

Dari bangku panjang tempatnya duduk, Jin tetap mengawasi. Pandangannya selalu tertuju pada Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung, tetap dengan ekspresi sehari-harinya; tatapan tak fokus, ekspresi blank, dan mulut terbuka. Namun pergerakannya menunjukan keantusiasan. Buktinya, reflek dia menepuk tangan setelah gumaman memperkenalkan dirinya berakhir; dia masih dalam tahap berlatih.

Karena sibuk mengawasi Taehyung, Jin tak menyadari gerakan seorang wanita yang entah bagaimana sudah menempel di sisi tubuhnya. Sontak ia berjengit kaget. Dia menoleh cepat. Dan yang balas menatapnya adalah… cengiran seorang ajumma. Jin merasa merinding saat tangan si Ajumma tanpa permisi bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Annyeong, anak muda." Ajumma itu mengedipkan sebelah mata untuk Jin. Tentu saja Jin hanya bisa tersenyum aneh. "A-a-annyeongha-hasseyo, Nyonya."

"Apa yang dilakukan anak muda setampan kau di tempat seperti ini?" Ajumma itu bergeser, mengakibatkan tubuh mereka semakin menempel.

Jangan ditanya, Jin sudah tak tahu seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini. Wajah penuh penderitaan mungkin bisa menggambarkan betapa tersiksanya dia.

Mengabaikan si Ajumma, dia mencari-cari keberadaan Taehyung yang tetap fokus dengan perkenalannya. Taehyung tampak sibuk, jadi Jin memutuskan untuk melirik Ajumma yang kini malah berani mencolek-colek dagunya sambil menaik-turunkan alis.

EW!

JUST EW!

Jin berjengit lagi, ekspresinya benar-benar tersiksa.

Seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan teleportasi, tolong selamatkan Kim Seokjin!

"Kau sangat tampan. Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Satu lagi colekan mendarat, kali ini di pipinya.

EW!

Seseorang! Tolonglah!

Harry Potter pun tak apa!

Mohon pinjamkan Kim Seokjin Firebolt milikmu.

Atau Nimbus 2000, juga boleh!

Tidak! Tidak! Dia agak takut ketinggian—dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengendarai sapu terbang!

Atau ajari saja dia mantra sihir yang bisa membuat Ajumma ini berhenti menggodanya.

Misalnya… Stupefy, mungkin?

Oh, Harry Potter dan semua mantranya hanyalah omong kosong, sebenarnya!

Jin punya mantranya sendiri!

"Maaf nyonya. Aku sudah punya kekasih…"

Sebut saja 'mantra bohong'!

Si Ajumma mengerutkan kening, tak percaya!

"Aku ada disini menemani kekasihku itu…"

Mantra bohong—luar biasa!

Si Ajumma membelalakan mata, terkejut!

"Anak yang sana itu adalah kekasihku… namanya Choi Taehyung!"

YAK!

Itu mantra bohong—luar biasa keterlaluan!

Dan rahang si Ajumma jatuh begitu saja. Astaga!

EW!

Kau Pedophile!

"Hehehe…"

Well, well, well. Mantranya berhasil. Terbukti, si Ajumma segera berdiri menjauhinya sambil melempar pendangan menghina. Ilfeel, mungkin.

Tinggalkan saja si Ajumma, karena Jin yang bodoh kini menyengir tak jelas pada kumpulan ibu-ibu yang berbisik-bisik sambil melirik padanya sesekali. Oh, dia jadi bahan gossip.

Tetapi, Jin tidak peduli. Dia memilih berbalik untuk melihat Taehyung. Entah mengapa perasaannya jadi berbunga-bunga, dan tanpa sadar ikut bergabung bersama para murid, duduk bersila di atas karpet bulu tepat di belakang Taehyung. Jangan khawatir, Itu tidak masalah! Para ajumma ataupun pengasuh yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Jin jadi berinisiatif mengajari Taehyung perkenalannya. Karena si Guru bule kini menuntut para murid untuk meperkenalkan diri satu per satu, harus dengan artikulasi yang jelas.

"TaeTae, lihat hyung! Ucapkan: Hallooo." Jin memaksa anak itu berbalik agar menghadap padanya. "Ucapkan: Hallo~," ulangnya.

Taehyung justru tertawa, tetapi Jin menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut. "Ayo, TaeTae!"

Sekali lagi, Taehyung malah tertawa hingga matanya menghilang. Jin ingin menangis karena frustrasi, tetapi batal ketika suara menggemaskan Taehyung kembali terdengar. "Hallooo~!" Anak itu mengikuti, dengan intonasi menggemaskan yang terdengar jelas, tidak bergumam.

Kini justru Kim Seokjin yang tertawa karena merasa senang sekaligus lucu. Reflek ia mencubit pipi Taehyung. "Pintarnya~!"

Tak menghiraukan kesibukan yang terjadi di sekitar mereka, Jin melanjutkan, "Hallooo, my name is Choi Taehyung, nice to meet you."

Dan respon yang ia terima adalah kerjaban mata tak mengerti dari Taehyung.

Jin berdeham, sepertinya dia salah strategi. "TaeTae, ucapkan : Hallo, my name is Choi Taehyung," pintanya sekali lagi.

Taehyung tidak menunjukan reaksi. Jadi, Jin berinisiatif mengambil kedua tangan Taehyung untuk ia letakkan di kedua pipinya. "Ayo katakan! Halloo, my name is Choi Taehyung," ulangnya, belum menyerah.

Reaksi Taehyung kali ini masih berupa kerjaban, seperti berpikir. Jin menggesekan dua tangan Taehyung yang ada di pipinya sambil berucap antusias. "Sweetie, anak pintar kesayangan Seokjin hyung, ayo katakan: Halloo~, my name is Choi Taehyung."

Seperti sihir, Taehyung kini menunjukan cengiran. Suara menggemaskannya kembali terdengar jelas. "Hallooo~, my name is Choi Taehyung."

Sepertinya Seokjin bisa jadi lebih hebat dari Harry Potter! Hohoho, sihirnya selalu berhasil!

Jin kembali tertawa senang, menepuk kedua tangan Taehyung tanpa sadar. Melihat kegembiraan Jin, Taehyung ikut tertawa. Matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit. Semakin membuat kegembiraan Jin bertambah.

"Owh pintar sekali, TaeTae. Ayo semangat! Sebentar lagi giliran TaeTae," ujar Jin, nada suaranya terdengar bahagia. Ia melirik si guru Bule yang kini menunjuk murid yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ayo ulangi: Hallooo, my name is Choi Taehyung. Nice to meet you." Jin mengimut-imutkan suaranya. Suara Taehyung yang menggemaskan berpengaruh besar terhadap moodnya.

Dan Respon Taehyung kali ini sangat cepat, bahkan keantusiasannya bertambah dua kali lipat. "Hallooo~, my name is Choi Taehyung. Nice to meet youuu~!"

"Owh, how cute my Taehyungie!" Jin menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan Taehyung; ekspresi gemas.

Tak disadari, si Guru bule telah selesai dengan anak di samping Taehyung dan kini meminta Taehyung untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Nah, sekarang giliran Taehyungie. Ayo perkenalkan diri," pintanya. Suaranya terdengar manis.

Karena Taehyung masih menghadap pada Jin, lelaki itu tersenyum kikuk lalu membalik tubuh Taehyung agar menghadap ke depan. Si Guru bule kembali meminta, "Ayo perkenalkan diri, sayang." Suaranya terdengar jauh lebih manis.

Sebelum menjawab, Taehyung menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Tubuhnya setengah bersandar di dada Jin. Reflek Jin berbisik di telinganya, "Ucapkan: Halloo, my name is Choi Taehyung. Nice to meet you."

Kemudian dengan malu-malu Taehyung mengikuti ucapannya. "Halloo, my name is Choi Taehyung. Nice to meet you." Suara menggemaskan anak itu terdengar jelas di telinga Jin.

Si Guru bule tersenyum bangga. Memberikan pujian, kemudian berpindah ke murid berikutnya.

Sementara itu, Jin juga tersenyum entah karena apa. Terlebih ketika Taehyung yang masih bersandar di dadanya sedikit mendongak. Karena rasa gemas yang berlebihan—entah dorongan darimana—spontan ia mengecup bibir Taehyung kemudian tertawa.

Reaksi Taehyung? Dia blank lagi. Jin yang menyadari 'kelancangannya', kembali mengecup pipi anak itu lama—saking gemasnya, lalu tertawa kesenangan. Taehyung yang blank jadi ikut tertawa saat Jin menghujani banyak ciuman di pipinya.

Salah atau benar, entahlah. Yang jelas Jin sedang berbahagia saat ini.

Saking bahagianya, dia tidak menyadari para Ajumma yang bergossip di sudut ruangan menyaksikan mereka dengan rahang yang hampir jatuh ke lantai.

Namun dia tidak peduli! Selama Tata Surya belum melenceng dari garis orbitnya!

**.**

**-88-**

**.**

Sekolah telah usai, sudah waktunya makan siang. Jin menjalankan semua arahan Miyoung yang tertulis di buku catatan Taehyung dengan baik. Ketika ia melirik jam tangannya, waktu menunjukan pukul 1 siang. Di jam-jam seperti ini, seharusnya dia menjemput Jungkook pulang dari sekolah. Namun mengingat status barunya, sepertinya Jungkook harus menunggu.

Jadilah ia mengantar Taehyung pulang terlebih dahulu. Namun ia jadi bingung ketika mendapati rumah megah tersebut sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Hanya ada bibi Ko—pelayan disana. Jin jadi teringat kalau Baekhyun akan pulang saat sore, sementara Nyonya Choi sudah pasti pulang malam.

Jin benar-benar bingung. Karena tidak mungkin baginya meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri dirumah ini. Mengingat kembali pada status barunya, seharusnya dia yang menemani Taehyung.

Bibi Ko sempat menawarkan diri akan menemani Taehyung, tetapi Jin ragu. Bukannya ia curiga, tetapi ia tak ingin lebih merepotkan wanita tua tersebut. Lagipula yang pengasuh disini adalah dirinya. Dan jadwal kerjanya akan berakhir di sore hari, saat Baekhyun pulang dari sekolah.

Sempat terlintas ide brilian di kepala Jin. Seharusnya anak 'khusus' seperti Taehyung dibiarkan banyak berteman agar kemampuan bersosialisasinya bisa sedikit demi sedikit membaik. Di sekolah sana, dengan semua teman yang 'sama', dia tidak akan pernah berkembang.

Terlebih Jika ditinggal sendirian di rumah tanpa ada yang mengajaknya berinteraksi, sampai kapanpun dia takkan bisa sembuh dari 'kelainan'nya. Nyonya Choi atau Baekhyun seharusnya lebih tahu tentang masalah seperti ini.

Jadi, bukanlah ide yang buruk jika Jin berinisiatif untuk membawa Taehyung ke rumahnya dan menjadikan ia teman main Jungkook. Mungkin saja bisa membantu dia berkomunikasi dengan baik sekaligus bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia merasa sayang jika anak semenawan Taehyung harus terjebak dalam 'ketidaknormalan'.

Namun sebelum itu, tentunya ia harus mendapat ijin dari Nyonya Choi.

…

Jin mengeluarkan ponselnya, bermaksud menghubungi Miyoung. Di sofa ruang tamu, Taehyung duduk dengan ekspresinya yang biasa. Memperhatikan Jin dengan tatapan bingung. Tak berapa lama, panggilan Jin tersambung dan suara merdu Miyoung terdengar dari line telepon.

"Hallo?"

Jin berdeham kecil, menetralkan suaranya. "Hallo, Nyonya. Ini aku, Jin."

Di seberang sana, Mungkin saja Miyoung sedang tersenyum. "Ada apa, Jin? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku ingin meminta ijin pada anda." Jin menjeda, dia tahu kalau Miyoung sedang mengerutkan alis.

"Tentang?"

"Maaf, Nyonya. Kupikir Taehyung akan kesepian jika ia hanya tinggal di rumah sendirian. Aku bermaksud membawanya ke rumahku. Disana dia bisa bermain bersama adik-adikku, dia akan punya banyak teman yang… normal…"

Miyoung tak menjawab. Dan Jin jadi merutuki ide briliannya.

Helaan napas Miyoung terdengar sebelum ia berucap, "Kau tahu? Anak seperti Taehyung sangat sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan 'keadaan' normal. Aku hanya khawatir orang-orang tidak bisa menerima keberadaannya. Aku khawatir…"

"Tidak, Nyonya. Percaya padaku. Taehyung akan diterima dengan baik disana, dan tak ada seorang pun yang akan menyakiti dia, fisik maupun hati… ada aku yang menjaganya."

Ada jeda cukup lama yang diciptakan Miyoung. Jin terdiam, mungkin Miyoung tidak sepakat dengan dirinya. Sesekali ia melirik Taehyung yang kini memainkan bantalan sofa, seperti berusaha mengeluarkan isi bantal tersebut.

Setelah keheningan yang lama, helaan napas Miyoung terdengar pasrah. "Jin, aku percaya padamu. Sungguh! Jangan kecewakan aku…"

"Nyonya, ku mohon jangan khawatir." Tanpa sadar Jin membungkuk, walau jelas-jelas Miyoung tidak melihatnya.

"Okey. I trust you. I knew… you're a good man."

"Terima kasih, Nyonya." Ia membungkuk sekali lagi.

"Kembali kasih. Aku tutup, yah?"

Jin menyahut dengan gumaman. Dia masih terus tersenyum. Setelah Miyoung mematikan sambungan teleponnya, lelaki itu berbalik pada Taehyung. "TaeTae, ayo ke rumah hyung~!"

"Uummm~?"

Respon polos Taehyung membuat Jin terkekeh. Ia ikut mendudukan diri di sofa dan mulai menggelitiki anak itu. Taehyung mengabaikan bantalan sofa dan tertawa keras-keras. Jin ikut tertawa, kemudian mengajak Taehyung untuk keluar rumah. Namun ia mendadak teringat sesuatu ketika tak sengaja melihat foto Baekhyun yang terpajang di dinding pualam. Ia melupakan satu hal…

"Tunggu sebentar, sweetie!"

Dia mengeluarkan buku catatan dari dalam tas Taehyung dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat disana. "Hampir saja hyung lupa kalau Baekhyun hyung tersayang kita itu sangat galak…" Sempat-sempatnya dia berbicara pada Taehyung di tengah-tengah kegiatan menulisnya.

"Hyung bisa dibunuh olehnya kalau tahu kau tidak ada di rumah saat dia pulang nanti…" Jin tetap berbicara walau respon yang diberikan Taehyung hanya gumaman 'Uummm~?' yang terdengar menggemaskan.

"Tunggu disini, okey?"

Belum juga Taehyung menjawab, Jin sudah berlari kecil menuju dapur untuk menempelkan kertas pesannya di pintu lemari es. Semoga Baekhyun tidak mengamuk saat membaca pesan tersebut.

Kemudian ia kembali ke ruang tamu, tersenyum pada Taehyung lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tangan kecil Taehyung. "Okey. Ayo kita pergi, sweetie!"

Respon Taehyung kali ini sedikit mengalami kemajuan. "Ayo, hyung~!" pekiknya berantusias.

Dan…

Dia tidak akan menyesal. Jin menjanjikan itu!

**.**

**-88-**

**.**

Halaman sekolah Jungkook nampak sepi. Jin melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Pastilah Jungkook sudah menunggu lama. Tetapi ia yakin, anak itu tidak akan marah jika mengetahui ia datang bersama siapa.

Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat Jungkook tengah duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon cukup teduh. Kaki anak itu menggantung sambil bergoyang. Dia tidak nampak cemberut, justru asik menonton anak laki-laki lain yang sedang bermain pasir tepat di sebelah bangku duduknya.

"Kookie?" Jin memanggil dari dalam mobil. Jungkook belum menoleh, kelihatan asik menonton temannya yang sedang menyusun pasir hingga berbentuk kastil. Jadi, Jin memilih untuk menghampirinya saja.

Merasa ada yang mendekat, Jungkook menoleh ke depan. "HYUNGG~!" Ia berteriak keras saat mendapati orang tersebut adalah Jin. "Celo, Jinie hyung sudah datang~!" Ia memperingatkan anak yang sedang bermain pasir.

Karena temannya tidak merespon, Jungkook memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah Jin sambil berteriak semangat, "HYUUNGG~, MENGAPA LAMA SEKALI?"

Jungkook akan mencapai Jin, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat anak laki-laki asing berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan hyungnya. Alis tebal Jungkook bertaut. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan rasa tak suka.

"Maafkan hyung sudah membuat Kookie boo menunggu lama." Jin berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jungkook. Anak itu malah memandanginya dengan tatapan curiga. Kontan satu alis Jin terangkat, seperti bertanya ada apa.

"Itu siapa, hyung?" Jungkook berbisik seraya menunjuk Taehyung yang ada di samping Jin dengan lirikan matanya.

Jin tersenyum, menarik tangan Taehyung lalu memeluk anak itu dari samping. "Ini teman baru Kookie, namanya Taehyung."

Jungkook sedikit merasa aneh melihat ekspresi blank Taehyung saat ini. "Teman baru?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Iya. Ayo berkenalan!" pinta Jin lembut.

Meski merasa anak itu aneh, Jungkook tetap mengulurkan tangan. "Annyeonghasseyo, Kim Jungkook imnida."

Taehyung memandang tangan dan wajah Jungkook secara bergantian. Ekspresinya tetap sama. Sebab itu, Jin kembali berbisik di telinganya, "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu, sweetie!" Bisikannya terdengar sangat lembut.

Lagi-lagi seperti sebuah sihir, Taehyung spontan berucap, "Hallo~, my name is Choi Taehyung. Nice to meet you~."

Kontan saja bibir Jungkook membulat, mata Doe-nya nampak berbinar penuh rasa antusias. Setelahnya, anak itu tersenyum lebar. "Nice to meet you too, Taehyungie~." Dia menepuk kedua tangan di depan dada, kemudian mengambil tangan Taehyung secara spontan. "Taehyungie adalah teman baru Kookie. Ayo kita bermain bersama Celo~~!"

Jin ingin mencegah Jungkook saat anak itu hendak berlari sambil menarik Taehyung, tetapi anak-anak memang cekatan, gerakannya yang cepat membuat Jin hanya bisa memukul jidatnya sendiri. "Waktunya pulang, Kookie!"

Namanya juga anak-anak, tentu saja teriakan Jin bagai angin lalu di telinga mereka. Tetapi sungguh, pemandangan yang ia dapati setelahnya sangatlah manis. Ketiga anak tersebut berjongkok di atas pasir sambil berceloteh riang. Jin bisa mendengar Jungkook memperkenalkan teman barunya pada anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi sibuk menyusun istana di atas pasir.

"Celo~, lihat! Ini teman baru Kookie, namanya Taehyungie~."

Anak yang dipanggil menoleh perlahan, lalu memandang Taehyung dengan mata berbinar. "Teman baru? Bolehkah menjadi teman Zelo juga?" Anak itu bertanya penuh harap. Dan cengiran Jungkook cukup mewakili kalau ia memperbolehkan.

"Annyeonghasseyo, Taehyungie. Choi Junhong imnida, panggil saja Zelo." Si kecil bernama Zelo mengambil tangan Taehyung tanpa permisi, lalu menjabatnya dengan semangat.

Taehyung tidak menolak. Walau ekspresinya tetap blank, namun dia nampak sama antusiasnya. "Uuumm annyeong, Choi Taehyung imnida." Respon Taehyung lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rasa antusias mungkin saja mempengaruhi hal ini.

Jungkook yang menyaksikan mereka semakin memperlebar cengirannya. "Teman baru, ayo bermain lagi~!" teriaknya penuh semangat. Dua bocah yang lain menyahut, "Ayoo~!" dengan nada semangat yang sama.

Jin tersenyum, sama sekali tidak berniat mengganggu kesenangan mereka. Kalau saja tidak mengingat waktu dan teriknya mentari, mungkin dia akan betah duduk sebagai penonton seharian. Namun terkadang… waktu tidak memihak kepadanya.

"Came on, boys! Time to go home." Jin menginterupsi kegiatan ketiga anak tersebut. Berdiri dengan menjulang di depan ketiganya. Dan respon yang ia terima adalah suara-suara merajuk yang lucu.

"Bermainnya bisa dilanjutkan di rumah, bukan? Ayo!" Jin bersiap menarik paksa tanga Jungkook, namun saat melihat mata berkaca-kaca Zelo, dia menjadi iba.

"Eomma Zelo belum datang menjemput, Jinnie hyung. Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Anak itu nyaris terisak.

Jin justru tersenyum menanggapinya. "Ini sudah sangat siang, Zelo-ie. Pulang bersama hyung saja. Nanti hyung beri tahu Sooyoung aunty tidak perlu menjemput Zelo, karena Zelo sudah pulang bersama hyung, okey?"

Tidak ada respon dari Zelo, ia malah menatap Jin penuh kebimbangan. Jin tetap tersenyum padanya. "Taehyungie juga akan pulang bersama kita," ujarnya meyakinkan.

Karenanya, mata sendu Zelo jadi berbinar. Ia menyengir, "Ayo pulang, hyung!"

"Kookie, ayo pulang bersama Taehyungie!" Zelo mengajak semangat. Sudah lupa pada eommanya yang tak kunjung datang. Jin menggeleng maklum. Begitulah anak-anak.

Ketiga anak tersebut berlari semangat menuju mobil. Taehyung lah yang paling berantusias. Ekpresi wajah blank-nya terkadang menunjukan emosi kebahagiaan. Jin berpikir kalau sudah sepatutnya dia mendapatkan itu.

Yah! Sudah sepatutnya Taehyung mendapat banyak perhatian…

…normal atau tidaknya dia.

**.**

**-88-**

**.**

Untuk kedua kalinya Jin menghentikan mobil yang ia kendarai, kali ini di depan Junior High School tempat Jimin bersekolah. Waktu yang sangat pas, karena munculnya dia bersamaan dengan bel pulang sekolah yang berbunyi panjang. Dia hanya perlu menunggu sebentar, dan Jimin akan terlihat keluar gerbang dengan sangat mencolok. Yah, cukup melihat anak yang menari sambil berjalan saja sudah dapat dipastikan itu adalah Jimin.

"Jimin-ah!" Jin memanggil. Jimin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil kontan menoleh, mendapati hyung tertua mereka sedang melambai-lambai dari dalam mobil. Langsung saja ia menghampiri mobil tersebut, bersiap membuka pintu di jok belakang.

Sebenarnya Jin ingin memperingatkan tentang suatu hal, tetapi Jimin sudah terlanjur membuka pintu mobil…

"OMO!"

…dan terkejut ketika mendapati jok belakang dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk kecil nan menggemaskan yang memasang wajah horror sambil memberinya tatapan membunuh.

Jadilah ia duduk di depan saja bersama Jin. Ia sedikit berkidik saat membuka pintunya. Namun ketika mencerna ulang apa yang ia lihat di jok belakang, senyumnya terkembang. Dia menoleh untuk melihat kembali.

"Fuuttt~ fuuttt~, mengesankan! Mobil ini nampak seperti taman kanak-kanak!" ujarnya sambil menatap gembira makhluk-makhluk kecil yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khas masing-masing.

Di kursi sebelah kiri, Jungkook memelototinya. Alih-alih terlihat garang, malah terlihat menggemaskan. Di tengah, ada Taehyung dengan ekspresi blank dan mulut yang terbuka seperti biasa. Di sebelah kanan, ada Zelo dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Dan Jin yang berada di kursi kemudi? Hanya memperdengarkan tawa manis.

Jimin masih menatapi anak-anak itu, hingga ia merasakan ada yang asing di penglihatannya. "Yang ditengah siapa, hyung? Adik angkat hyung yang baru?" Ia bertanya, tidak penasaran namun juga tak terdengar cuek.

Jawaban Jin hanya berupa kekehan, membuat Jimin memberengut kesal. "Hyung~?" rengeknya. Ok! Dia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan nada penasaran dalam suaranya.

"Well, dia Choi Taehyung. Anak asuhku." Jin menjawab—terkesan acuh.

Tentu saja kening Jimin berkerut bingung. "Anak asuh? Aku tidak tahu kalau hyung sudah ingin memiliki anak. Seharusnya, Yoongi hyung tidak membuat perjanjian konyol itu."

Mendengar ucapan Jimin membuat Jin menggigit bibir, menandakan gemasnya dia terhadap adiknya yang satu ini. "Kata siapa aku sudah ingin memiliki anak? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Yoongi juga perjanjian konyolnya? Kalaupun kami bersama, dia tetap takkan bisa menghasilkan anak! "

Jimin terkekeh diam-diam sebelum ia menyahut, "Lalu? Mengapa hyung mengadopsi anak?"

"Aku tidak mengadopsi anak, adikku yang sok tahu! Dia anak asuhku karena aku bekerja sebagai pengasuhnya."

Sontak Jimin menepuk jidatnya karena terkejut. "Astaga, hyung! Jadi ini pekerjaan yang hyung maksudkan?"

"Yup!"

"Hyung bisa bekerja menjadi model, sebenarnya. Astaga, astaga, sulit dipercaya!"

Tawa manis Jin kembali terdengar. "Percuma saja aku menjadi model jika waktuku malah lebih banyak dihabiskan di luar rumah ketimbang merawat kalian. Aku bertaruh, kalian tidak akan suka memiliki hyung yang sibuk."

Jimin menoleh cepat ke arah Jin, perkataan Jin membuatnya terkesiap. Hatinya seperti tergelitik sesuatu. Ucapan Jin tidak salah sama sekali. Entah mengapa ia ingin bergelayut di lengan kekar Jin. Ingin bermanja-manja. Karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba, Jin jadi berjengit, "Eh?"

Mata lebar Jimin berkaca-kaca juga berkelap-kelip di saat yang bersamaan. "Terima kasih sudah memungutku waktu itu, hyung."

Jin menoleh dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih kepada takdir yang mempertemukan kita. Juga kepada Tuhan yang berkehendak—" Ia menjeda, lalu menggeleng-geleng kecil. "—Ah tidak, aku masih sedikit marah pada takdir, dan sedikit sakit hati pada Tuhan—juga Yoongi serta perjanjian konyolnya." Nada bicaranya yang barusaja terdengar bijaksana terganti dengan gerutuan.

Jimin tertawa, setitik air dari matanya yang berkelap-kelip jatuh begitu saja. "Aku bertaruh, Tuhan menjanjikan kehidupan masa depan yang baik untuk orang yang baik pula… seperti hyung."

Doa yang sederhana. Jin tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi keluargaku," ucapnya pelan, namun terdengar begitu tulus di telinga Jimin.

"JIN HYUUUNGGG~~!"

Jin dan Jimin menghentikan acara nostalgia dadakan mereka kemudian menoleh cepat ke belakang. "Eh? What's the matter with you, guys?" tanya Jin setengah panik. Bibir-bibir mungil yang mengerucut lucu adalah jawaban pertanyaannya.

"HYUUUNG, LAPARRR~~"

"HYUUUNGGG~, mau pipis~~"

"HYUUNGGG~~, MAU MAIN BERSAMA TAEHYUNGIE~~"

"Calm down, boys. Just wait for some minutes, okey?"

Pintu gerbang komplek rumah mereka terlihat dari kejauhan. Ketiga anak yang duduk di jok belakang memekik gembira, membuat Jimin gemas sendiri di bangkunya.

"KYAAA~ lucunya! Hyung ayo buat taman kanak-kanak!"

EH?

**.**

**-88-**

**.**

Hari telah sore. Baekhyun dapat melihat senja di langit Seoul yang membentang luas. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi nyaring. Sudah saatnya bagi Baekhyun untuk pulang ke rumah. Ada Taehyung yang menantinya disana. Memikirkan itu membuat Baekhyun tak pernah berpikiran untuk mampir kemana pun saat senja seperti ini. Pulang ke rumah dan mengurus Taehyung adalah prioritas utamanya. Dia tidak begitu percaya pada pengasuh. Dia lebih suka merawat Taehyung dengan tangannya dan memastikan sendiri kalau adiknya baik-baik saja.

Kini dia dan kawan-kawannya yang manis berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Obrolan konyol yang tak penting kadang menyelingi langkah mereka. Yang paling bersemangat dalam obrolan ini adalah Luhan. Bagaimana ia bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalamannya yang memacu adrenalin atau traveling yang ia lakukan selama liburan musim panas lalu. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan. Dia tidak begitu memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam urusan jalan-jalan, berlibur atau bersenang-senang.

Masa liburannya kebanyakan dihabiskan di rumah bersama Taehyung. Mengajari Taehyung bermain piano atau membawanya jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang. Atau terkadang ibunya mengajak ia ke pusat perbelanjaan dan berbelanja hingga uang di ATM mereka raib tanpa sisa. Ia sama sekali tak pernah berlibur ke Hawai atau ke Paris atau ke Monte Carlo atau tempat-tempat cantik lainnya. Terakhir kali ia berpergian hanyalah ke pulau Jeju. Itupun karena ayahnya yang mengajak dalam rangka perayaan kesuksesan perusahaan. Karena Miyoung tak bisa hadir, jadilah Tuan Choi menggaretnya untuk menggantikan Miyoung. Hanya itu.

"Kau tahu? Saat itu sedang musim dingin di Swiss. Kami bermain ski di pegunungan alpen. Kupikir aku ini mahir bemain ski, tapi nyatanya aku malah jatuh saat menuruni lereng-lereng gunung. Kakiku keseleo dan ayahku marah-marah. Aku disuruh pulang ke Korea saat itu juga." Luhan bercerita semangat, dan kawan-kawannya menimpali dengan komentar-komentar mereka.

Karena asik bercerita, siswa-siswa manis itu tak menyadari kalau di depan mereka seorang siswa berlari-lari seperti menghindari seseorang, pandangannya selalu menoleh ke belakang, seolah mewaspadai si pengejar. Ketika cerita Luhan hendak mencapai antiklimaksnya, siswa itu menubruk hingga mereka semua jatuh terduduk di lantai.

BUK

"AWH!"

"Mianheyo!" Si 'Penubruk' berucap cuek sambil berdiri. Tanpa sepatah kata lainnya, ia berdiri dan langsung pergi dari situ.

Kumpulan yang ditabrak menggeram. Bisa-bisanya si siswa berlaku kurang ajar pada mereka para 'diva' sekolah. Tidak tahu sopan santun sekali. Bukannya membungkuk minta maaf, malah kabur begitu saja.

Luhan yang paling kesal, ceritanya terputus dan yang lebih parah pantatnya mencium lantai koridor. Siwa penubruk harus mempertanggung-jawabkan ini.

"WHO THE HELL IS HE?!" teriak Luhan menggelegar, masih dalam posisinya terduduk di lantai. Dia memandangi punggung si 'Penubruk' dengan tatapan mematikan. Semua orang memerhatikan mereka dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Ini nampak seperti penghinaan.

"Sepertinya dia murid baru." Minseok menyimpulkan, intonasi suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Just go tell him who I am!" Luhan berdesis marah hingga gemelatuk gigi-giginya terdengar jelas, lalu berdiri cepat hendak mencari si pelaku.

Teman-teman mereka yang lain mengikuti Luhan, sedangkan Baekhyun menghembuskan napas jenuh. Dia malas berdiri, tetapi posisinya yang seperti ini sangat tidak elit dan akan berdampak buruk bagi citranya. Dia berniat pulang saja, tetapi Kyungsoo malah menyeretnya untuk ikut bersama mereka mencari siswa kurang ajar yang membuat cerita Luhan terputus dan pantat mereka mencium lantai.

Baekhyun berharap si pelaku segera ditemukan, dan Luhan segera menyelesaikan urusannya sehingga ia bisa pulang ke rumah secepatnya.

…

Mereka berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor dengan ekspresi wajah garang. Sungguh! Baekhyun ingin segera pulang. Sukurlah Luhan melihat si 'Penubruk' sedang berdiri di depan mading sekolah sambil membaca artikel disana. Jadi, Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega karena ini akan segera selesai.

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya. Siswa-siswa yang lain memperhatikan mereka sepanjang jalan, sedang si 'Penubruk' tidak menyadari itu. Tidak menyadari kalau dia dalam masalah.

Setelah berada di belakang si 'Penubruk', tanpa peringatan, Luhan menarik belakang seragam sekolahnya dan memaksa ia berbalik. Tepat ketika si 'Penubruk' berbalik, Luhan menghantamkan punggunya ke kaca mading dan menarik kerah seragamnya—juga tak lupa memberinya tatapan membunuh.

"Who the hell are you?" desis Luhan dingin.

Si 'Penubruk' mengerjabkan mata tak mengerti. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Siapa kau? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menarik kerah bajuku?" tantang pemuda itu. Sama sekali tidak gentar.

Luhan berdecih, teman-temannya di belakang memberi tatapan membunuh untuk pemuda itu—kecuali Baekhyun yang terus melirik jam tangannya. "Sebelum kau menabrakku, cari tahu dulu siapa aku!" Luhan berdesis lagi, sorot matannya mengintimidasi si 'Penubruk'.

"Oh, apakah penting bagiku mencari tahu orang angkuh sepertimu? Aku menebak kau anak pemilik sekolah makanya kau bertingkah seperti ini."

Geraman Luhan dan lain terdengar. Anak baru ini butuh sedikit 'pelajaran'. "Tebakanmu memang benar. Dan seharusnya kau sudah menebak kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mendepakmu keluar dari sekolah ini." Si 'Penubruk' terdiam kaku. Luhan mengelus pipi anak baru itu dengan senyum remeh. "Kau manis juga, mulus lagi. Sudah berapa hari kau menjadi siswa disini?" tanyanya dengan nada mengintimidasi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa pentingnya bagimu? Kau akan mendepakku juga!" Si 'Penubruk' menantang. Luhan menunjukan senyum sinis. Dia mengangkat dagu setinggi mungkin. "Bagus kalau kau tahu diri!"

"Luhan, ayo pulang~!" Suara merengek Baekhyun menginterupsi. Kontan semua mendelik padanya, termasuk si 'Penubruk'. Dia kasihan melihat penubruk itu. Karena dia bisa merasakan seperti apa berada di posisi si 'Penubruk'. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Sama seperti dirinya yang disudutkan oleh Jung Daehyun saat jam istirahat tadi.

"Hhhhh~ terserah!" Baekhyun pasrah.

"Jadi, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa salahku padamu." Si 'Penubruk' tampak kesal.

Luhan tertawa nyaring. "Sudah kukatakan! Sebelum menabrak orang, cari tahu dulu siapa yang akan kau tabrak!" Ia menggeram, sengaja membanting punggung pemuda itu lagi.

"HANYA KARENA ITU? KAU PIKIR AKU TAHU SIAPA YANG AKAN AKU TABRAK? KAU PIKIR AKU BISA MELIHAT MASA DEPAN? KAU PIKIR AKU SENGAJA? DAN BUKAN'KAH AKU SUDAH MEMINTA MAAF?" Anak itu berteriak. Dia akan menangis.

"DON'T SHOUTED AT ME! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

PLAK

Satu tamparan mendarat manis di pipi si 'Penubruk'. Luhan merasakan napasnya tersengal-sengal karena emosi yang memuncak tinggi. Semua yang ada disana tercengang. Bahkan Baekhyun dan temannya yang lain kontan menutup mulut karena terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Luhan memukul orang.

Napas si 'Penubruk' benar-benar tidak beraturan. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memandang tajam pada Luhan dengan mata memerah yang berkaca-kaca dan tangan terkepal sementara tangan yang lain memegangi pipinya yang terdapat bekas tangan Luhan. Dia bisa saja melawan. Namun ia sadar akan resiko, tidak ada gunanya melawan. Sudah merupakan hukum alam kalau yang lemah akan selalu tertindas oleh mereka yang berkuasa.

"Ku beritahu kau! Namaku Xi Luhan dan kau akan selalu mengingat tamparanku tiap akan meneriaki orang seperti tadi!

"Yoongi?" Seseorang menginterupsi. Semua yang ada disana berbalik untuk melihat orang tersebut. Dan mereka para 'diva' menegang kaku seketika.

"Ada apa ini?" Orang itu bertanya heran. Dia berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa sangat merindukan rumahnya.

"Tindakan bullying lagi?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Bahkan Luhan terdiam, masih terperangah.

"Dia murid baru, Xi Luhan. Seharusnya kalian memberi kesan yang baik bagi murid baru bukannya menampar dia seperti itu." Orang itu berujar tenang. Tidak terkesan dingin.

"Oh, jadi kau teman baru orang itu?" Luhan bertanya pada si 'Penubruk'. Si 'Penubruk' tetap memandang tajam padanya, tidak tertarik untuk menjawab.

"Namaku Kim Himchan. Jangan menyebutku 'orang itu'!"

"Kim Himchan sedang berusaha menjadi pembela…" Luhan berbalik, kontan wajahnya beradu dengan wajah 'orang itu'. "… hanya karena dia berpacaran dengan ketua genk!" lanjutnya sinis.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ketua genk. Dia temanku, dan aku sedang tidak membela siapapun."

"Ugh, aku takut. Takut pacarnya datang dan memukulku~." Luhan berpura-pura memasang wajah ketakutan. Lalu ekspresi wajahnya berubah senang. Dia tertawa dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat. "Lebih bagus sih kalau dia memukulku. Aku jadi punya alasan untuk menendangnya keluar dari sekolah!"

Himchan menjauhkan wajahnya. "Percuma berbicara dengan orang seperti kalian. Kalian tidak lebih dari kumpulan anak-anak orang kaya yang berjalan dengan dagu tinggi dan memilih-milih teman yang sepadan untuk mengikuti tingkah sombong kalian, melakukan bullying dan menindas mereka yang kalian anggap sampah. Kalian bahkan lebih buruk dari anak genk!" Dia berujar penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun ingin memprotes statement yang diluncurkan Himchan barusan, tetapi pemuda itu telah berbalik pergi setelah sebelumnya menarik tangan si 'Penubruk. "Ayo, Yoongi. Abaikan saja orang-orang seperti mereka."

Kepergian Himchan membuat Luhan menggeram. Sedetik kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi kerumunan dengan rahang mengeras. Siswa-siswa yang berkerumun bubar seketika. Tidak lama kemudian bisik-bisik tentang mereka terdengar jelas. Dan Rindu Baekhyun pada rumahnya menguar entah kemana. Satu hal yang didapatnya di hari senin ini; citranya hancur dan semua menganggapnya 'jalang' dengan tambahan 'suka menindas orang'.

Semua orang tahu kalau Kim Himchan adalah anak donator terbesar sekolah mereka. Dia bisa saja melapor ke kepala sekolah tentang tindakan bullying terhadap murid baru tadi. Dan kabar Baekhyun melakukan bullying—meski dia tidak ikut-ikutan—akan segera sampai ke telinga Miyoung. Ibunya itu akan marah-marah dan menceramahinya sepanjang malam, menudingnya tidak bisa menjaga nama baik keluarga dan mengungkit-ungkit kalau ia tak bisa menjadi anak seperti yang mereka harapkan—masih lebih baik jika dia tidak mengungkit tentang ketidak normalan Taehyung atau Marymount.

Lalu Baekhyun harus memperbaiki citranya dari awal. Berusaha dua kali lebih keras menjadi sempurna untuk menutupi kecacatan Taehyung. Mengabaikan keinginannya untuk hidup damai tanpa tekanan-tekanan masalah internal ataupun eksternal keluarga mereka. Mengabaikan masa remajanya yang seharusnya dipenuhi kisah cinta yang manis untuk menjadi anak baik sesuai harapan semua orang.

Sungguh! Baekhyun ingin berteleportasi ke bulan dan hidup sendirian dengan tenang disana!

**.**

**-88-**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju parkiran dengan langkah gontai. Dia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Namun langit senja terlihat makin indah, menandakan sudah sangat sore. Moodnya sudah rusak sedari pagi. Tetapi dia harus tetap pulang ke rumah. Ada Taehyung yang sedang menunggunya. Setidaknya dengan melihat adiknya bisa sedikit memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

Saat ia akan membuka pintu mobil, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Luhan yang kebetulan memarkir mobil di samping mobilnya. Ia ingin menyapa, tetapi lidahnya sedang keluh dan dia malas berbicara.

"Hei, Baekhyun." Luhan yang menyapa pertama kali. Baekhyun menunjukan senyum kaku yang dipaksakan. Entahlan, dia sedikit merasa sakit hati pada Luhan.

"Boleh aku mampir sebentar ke rumahmu?"

WHUT?

"Ha? Apa katamu?" Mata Baekhyun sedikit melebar. Kewarasannya seperti ditarik paksa. Bukannya mengulangi, Luhan malah menerawang jauh. "Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri."

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku, aku tidak langsung pulang. Yah, aku ingin mampir sebentar ke rumah kerabatku." Baekhyun beralasan, nampak gelagapan. Karena sangat tidak mungkin baginya menyetujui permintaan Luhan.

"Begitu, yah?"

"Mianhe. Mungkin kau bisa mampir ke rumah Minseok," usul Baekhyun hati-hati. Luhan semakin menerawang. "Jika sedang merasa buruk, biasanya aku akan mampir ke rumah Hime."

Seketika Baekhyun tertegun. Gerakannya yang hendak membuka kenop pintu mobil sontak terhenti. "Ayahnya selalu memperlakukan aku seperti anaknya sendiri." Luhan melanjutkan.

"Lu?"

"Aku rindu saat-saat kita masih berada di tahun pertama dulu. Saat kita masih menjadi murid Junior yang suka ditindas oleh Senior."

"Aku juga. Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini." Baekhyun memohon, suaranya terdengar sedih.

Fokus Luhan beralih memandangnya. "Menjadi murid senior malah membuat aku semakin kekanak-kanakan."

Baekhyun menarik napas pelan. Luhan kembali menerawang menatap langit yang menjingga sambil bersandar pada badan mobil miliknya. "Kadang aku berpikir untuk memaafkan Hime, tapi masalahnya aku tidak tahu apa kesalahannya."

"Minta maaf saja. Kita semua meminta maaf. Setidaknya bisa memperbaiki apa yang telah kita rusak." Akhirnya Baekhyun ikut menewarangi langit.

"Yah. Tapi sesuatu yang telah rusak, sebaik apapun kita memperbaikinya, hasilnya tidak akan sama seperti semula, selalu ada sesuatu yang nampak berbeda."

Baekhyun tertegun. Sesuatu yang telah rusak…

"Dicoba saja dulu. Bisa saja setelah diperbaiki hasilnya malah tambah bagus. Kita bisa mengkreasikannya, menutupi kerusakannya dengan hal baru atau menambah variasi agar tampak lebih cantik."

Kontan Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan pandangan takjub. Pemuda berwajah seperti boneka itu tersenyum. Baekhyun yang penuh misteri ternyata berpikiran seluas ini.

Merasa ditatap, Baekhyun menoleh. Dia tersenyum lembut pada temannya itu. "Ibarat sebuah baju yang sobek, Lu. Kau bisa menutupi bagian yang sobek dengan menjahitnya. Hasilnya akan tetap sama jika kau menutupinya menggunakan benang yang sama dengan warna baju tersebut."

Luhan tersenyum tipis, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia baru menyadari kalau senyum Baekhyun sangatlah menawan. Kalau saja semua orang memiliki senyum seperti dia, betapa indahnya dunia ini dan mungkin saja perang dunia tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sungguh bodoh orang-orang yang selalu mengatainya 'jalang' hanya karena pacar-pacar mereka menyukainya—atau senyumnya.

Tanpa sadar tangan Luhan terangkat untuk meninju pelan bahu Baekhyun. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau suka menjahit," candanya.

Baekhyun tertawa. Dia balas meninju pelan bahu Luhan gemas sebelum ia menyahut, "Masih banyak yang tidak kau ketahui tentang aku," sahutnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

Untuk beberapa saat Luhan tertegun, barulah kemudian berseru, "Yah… aku tidak tahu berapa ukuran dalamanmu, warna dalaman apa yang biasa kau pakai, sebanyak apa kau melakukan onani setiap harinya, alat merek apa yang kau gunakan jika melak—"

"YAK XI LUHAN! KAU JALANG MESUM, BERHENTI BERBICARA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!"

"Hahahaha…"

"Kau sialan!" Baekhyun hendak menjitak kepala kawannya itu, namun si pelaku sudah melesakan diri ke dalam mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun sayang. Aku lupa kalau aku ada kencan malam ini dengan pacarku yang tampan. Sepertinya aku akan mampir ke kamarnya saja, hahaha."

"Ya tuhan! Kau mesum!" Baekhyun berdecak.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda."

Luhan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, namun sebelum melaju, ia menyempatkan diri tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun, kau pintar menjahit. Haha, maksudku… aku akan meminta maaf."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Pada anak baru itu juga?" tanyanya. Luhan menaikan jempolnya, "Tentu!" Lalu membawa mobilnya keluar parkiran. Baekhyun melambai-lambai padanya. Moodnya jadi sedikit membaik.

Baru saja Baekhyun merogoh saku hendak mengambil kembali kunci mobilnya, suara berat seseorang yang berbisik di belakang telinganya malah membuat dia terlonjak.

"Baekhyun~~"

Ia menoleh untuk melihat, bersiap mengomel. "Astaga, Chanyeol." Tetapi batal saat tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"Mengapa kau selalu kaget tiap kali aku menyapamu?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mengapa kau suka berbisik tiba-tiba di belakang telingaku?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, sedikit dengan nada kesal. Tawa Chanyeol terdengar manis. "Entahlah, hanya suka saja."

"Jangan lagi berbisik seperti tadi kalau tidak ingin aku kaget," sungut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengedikan bahu. "Tidak janji."

"Yak!"

Dan dihadiahi pukulan tak sakit oleh Baekhyun di lengannya. Chanyeol tertawa ringan kemudian berucap, "Okey, okey. Now, listen to me!"

Spontan Baekhyun menghentikan pukulannya dan menunjukan ekspresi tertarik. "What?"

"Ehem—" Lelaki tinggi itu berdeham berat. "—I'm gonna asked you for something." Baekhyun mengerjab. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. "For… what?"

Chanyeol berdeham lagi, terdengar lebih berat. "Dating with me, tonight…"

OUH!

Baekhyun mengulum bibir, berpura-pura berpikir. Namun mati-matian ia menahan senyumnya. "Okey," jawabnya setelah selesai dengan acting 'berpikir keras'nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah. Diam-diam ia mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk mencium tangan lentik yang sangat ia sukai. Baekhyun terkekeh geli, pipinya merona samar. "Hei, kita hanya akan kencan, tapi kau bertingkah seperti aku sudah menerima lamaranmu." Ia mencibir, tetapi dia tidak menolak perlakuan Chanyeol tersebut.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya, justru tersenyum manis. "Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam ini."

WHUT?

PICK UP?

WHERE THE HELL?

AT HOME?

"NO!"

Chanyeol keheranan sendiri melihat Baekhyun seperti orang panik. "Apanya yang tidak, Baekhyun?"

"Tidak! Tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku bisa kesana sendiri." Baekhyun menggeleng benar-benar seperti orang panik. Salah satu alis Chanyeol terangkat tinggi. "Memangnya kenapa? Mana mungkin aku membiarkan teman kencanku datang sendirian."

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku punya mobil. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Tidak bisa. Aku mengajakmu kencan, itu berarti aku harus menjemput dan mengantarmu pulang."

"Kubilang, tidak perlu!"

"Ayolah, Baekhyun. Sangat tidak romantis jika kau datang sendirian. Biarkan aku menjemputmu."

"TIDAK! KU BILANG TIDAK, TIDAK!" Chanyeol terperangah. Baekhyun berteriak-teriak semakin panik.

Baekhyun ini kenapa? Chanyeol berdecak. "Memangnya kenapa, Baekhyun?"

"Kalau kau tetap memaksa, maka ajakanmu ku tolak!" Baekhyun yang tadinya panik kini membuat Chanyeol terkesiap. Nada bicaranya sungguh dingin.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas, menyerah. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukan tempat kencan kita lewat pesan singkat. Kupikir aku akan merahasiakan ini, tidak lagi jadi kejutan kalau begitu."

Tetapi Baekhyun sudah tak berselera untuk menjawab. Dia hanya menekuk wajahnya kesal. Moodnya memburuk lagi. Ide Chanyeol menjemput ia di rumahnya benar-benar ide yang buruk. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini berusaha ia sembunyikan. Dia tidak menjamin Chanyeol akan menerima 'kecacatan' di rumah itu.

Karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menyahut, Chanyeol memutuskan menyentuh bahu Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku. Jangan marah lagi, okey?"

"Hhhh~, entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti, Chanyeol. Kurasa aku butuh menenangkan diri." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol. Ia kembali merindukan rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin mempedulikan senyum Chanyeol yang nampak pahit. "Okey. Aku tetap akan mengirimkanmu alamat tempat kencan kita." Suara sang Kingka memelan.

"Terserah saja!" Baekhyun menjawab acuh selagi merogoh sakunya, hendak mengambil kunci mobil.

EEH? TUNGGU!

Sakunya…

Mengapa rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang?

"Aduh!" Baekhyun mengaduh. Mengaduk-aduk saku celananya dengan tak sabaran.

Chanyeol pun mengernyit melihat Baekhyun yang panik lagi. "Ada apa?"

"Kartu pengenal…"

"Kartu pengenal?"

"Oh GEE!"

Langsung saja Baekhyun berjalan menjauh. Berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menunduk menatapi jalan di bawah kakinya. "Aduh, dimana benda itu?" gumamnya sambil menggigiti ibu jarinya. Berusaha agar tidak panik.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya dari jauh. "Baekhyun, apa yang kau cari?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Baekhyun semakin jauh menyusuri jalan sambil berujar frustrasi, "Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa aku menghilangkan kartu pengenal orang lain?"

…

Yoongi membasuh wajahnya dengan air beberapa kali lalu menegakan tubuh untuk melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin besar yang ada di hadapannya. Dia sudah meyakinkan Himchan untuk membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Bukankah dia membawa mobil, jadi untuk apa diantar pulang? Yoongi tahu kalau teman barunya itu khawatir. Lagipula ada Namjoon yang bisa menemaninya. Ah, Namjoon. Seharusnya dia tak perlu menggangu Namjoon agar mereka tidak 'bermain kejar-kejaran' di koridor yang mengakibatkan ia tak sengaja menabrak siswa angkuh tadi.

Mengingat itu membuat emosinya kembali memuncak. Dia menggerutu sendiri. Meski Himchan sudah meyakinkan dia kalau 'para diva' tidak akan bisa mengeluarkannya dari sekolah ini, namun ia tetap cemas. Dia baru saja pindah, dan Jin sudah memperjuangkan dirinya agar diterima di sekolah ini, tetapi dia malah mengacaukan segalanya.

Yoongi pusing sendiri dan memilih kembali membasuh wajah. Lalu ia mendengar langkah seseorang yang memasuki toilet.

"Sugar apple sweet honey lovely boy and innocent face like a baby blue—"

"Namjoon! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" bentaknya galak.

"Hehe, aku suka saja memanggilmu seperti itu." Namjoon nyengir tak berdosa.

"Cukup panggil aku Suga tanpa embel-embel apple honey dan bla-bla-bla." Nada suara Yoongi benar-benar sangat kesal. Padahal biasanya dia tidak sampai sekesal itu meskipun Namjoon berpura-pura hendak menciumnya.

"Hei, kau masih memikirkan kejadian tadi?" Namjoon melangkah mendekati Yongi untuk memeluk sahabat barunya yang menurutnya sangatlah manis. Alih-alih menjawab, Yoongi justru terisak di pelukannya.

Seminggu berteman membuat Namjoon tahu, segalak apapun Yoongi, namun sebenarnya perasaan pemuda manis itu sangatlah halus. Mudah tergores, meski itu hanya sayatan kecil dari pisau yang tidak begitu tajam.

"Kau tahu? Dari kecil aku sudah sering dilecehkan."

Namjoon mengangguk saja. Meski sebenarnya dia tidak tahu.

"Semua orang seperti memandangku sebagai sesuatu yang menyenangkan jika dilecehkan."

Kali ini Namjoon menggeleng. "Aku tidak memandangmu seperti itu," ujarnya. Yoongi tidak membantahnya malah melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika saja aku tidak bertemu Seokjin saat itu."

Namjoon tertegun. Pelukan Yoongi semakin erat. "Terkadang aku benci pada takdir dan juga Tuhan."

"Hei, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Namjoon membelai punggung Yoongi. Meski dia sadar kata-katanya tidak begitu manjur untuk menghilangkan kesedihan Yoongi, tapi setidaknya dia ada sebagai orang yang menenangkannya.

"Aku straight, Namjoon. Aku straight."

Entahlan. Pemuda manis itu sedang berusaha meyakinkan siapa? Dirinya sendiri?

"Aku tahu." Hanya itu yang bisa Namjoon berikan sebagai sahutan.

…

Yoongi menggandeng tangan Namjoon ketika menyusuri koridor menuju parkiran tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya yang dibelikan Jin saat mereka baru dua hari pindah ke Korea. Orang-orang masih berbisik-bisik ketika melihatnya. Tetapi Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"Apa kau akan memberitahu Seokjin hyung tentang masalah ini?" Namjoon bertanya dalam perjalanan mereka. Yoongi masih terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Dia pasti akan menembak kepala Xi Luhan itu kalau aku melapor." Yoongi berusaha tersenyum. Melihatnya, Namjoon juga ikut tersenyum. "Lagipula aku sudah dewasa, mengapa harus melapor? Seperti anak kecil saja."

"Lain kali jika mereka seperti itu lagi, kau lawan saja." Namjoon memberi ide—buruk.

"Lain kali? Tsk, aku akan benar-benar melapor pada Seokjin."

Namjoon tertawa aneh. Yoongi ini mengerikan. Seokjin hyung-nya apalagi? Menembak kepala? Namjoon berkidik.

Langkah Yoongi sontak terhenti. Dia memicingkan mata memandang benda putih tipis yang tergeletak di atas jalan setapak di bawah kaki mereka. "Itu seperti foto Seokjin." Ia memberitahu Namjoon. Namjoon yang bingung hanya menegedarkan padangannya. Yoongi mengabaikannya dan memilih mendekati benda itu.

Dia hendak menunduk untuk mengambil benda tersebut, tetapi tangan lentik mendahului dirinya. Ia bangkit dengan kening berkerut. Dan mata sipitnya terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang mendahuluinya mengambil benda putih yang terdapat gambar wajah Seokjin itu.

"Maaf," ujar orang yang seingatnya adalah salah satu dari komplotan 'diva' yang melakukan bullying padanya, lalu kemudian menjauh dengan tergesa-gesa.

Yoongi menggeram marah. "Bagaimana bisa kartu pengenal Seokjin ada pada orang itu?"

"Ada apa, Yoongi-ah?" Namjoon menghampiri.

Yoongi mengabaikannya lagi. Ia menggigit bibir kesal. "HYUNG—" Ia menekan kata 'hyung' lalu berdesis, "—Kau berutang banyak penjelasan padaku!"

**.**

**-88-**

**.**

Rumput jepang halaman rumah Jin terlihat di pandangan Huseok saat motor besarnya berbelok memasuki komplek perumahan. Di belakangnya, Daehyun yang juga mengendarai motor berdecak keras-keras, tidak menyangka sepupu mereka akhirnya mendapat warisan berupa rumah megah dengan halaman sangat luas, sama halnya dengan rumah-rumah di sekitarnya.

Entah apa maksud mereka memarkir motor di tengah halaman. Ingin merusak rumputnya atau merusak pemandangan? Entahlah, tetapi mereka sedang tertawa keras saat ini. Mungkin membuat sepupu mereka marah-marah dan kesal karena halamannya rusak bisa menjadi hiburan yang menyenangkan.

Setelah memarkir motor dan menendang-nendang rumput di bawah kaki mereka, kedua berandalan itu berjalan angkuh menuju pintu masuk rumah. Mendadak Huseok teringat akan sesuatu yang membuat ia penasaran sejak kemarin.

"Oh ya Daehyun-ah, mengapa kau membenci Choi Baekhyun?" tanya Huseok selagi berjalan.

Sontak Daehyun menghentikan kegiatannya merusak halaman rumah Jin untuk mengikuti langkah Huseok. Dia mengernyit, "Kata siapa aku membenci Choi Baekhyun?" Kontan saja alis Huseok terangkat, "Bukankah kau memang membencinya?"

Respon Daehyun kali ini sangatlah menjengkelkan. Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya yang seolah sakit, membuat Huseok ingin meninju wajahnya karena merasa dia seperti badut di mata sepupunya itu. Setelah puas tertawa, akhirnya sepupunya itu menjawab, "Bukan benci, hanya tidak suka."

Huseok berdecih remeh. "Bisa jelaskan dimana perbedaan benci dan tidak suka?" tanyanya dengan nada malas. Daehyun malah tertawa lagi, dia mengedikan bahu. "Tidak ada bedanya!"

Sekali lagi Huseok berdecih kesal, "Lalu?"

Air wajah Daehyun berubah sedikit lebih serius. Dia berdeham nyaring. "Mengapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Huseok berpikir untuk sesaat. Tidak ada alasan pasti, sebenarnya. Dia hanya penasaran. "Aku hanya penasaran. Mengapa kau sangat membencinya? Kau melihatnya seperti melihat makhluk yang harus dimusnahkan dari muka bumi."

Kini Daehyun yang berdecih tak kentara lalu berujar cepat, "Tidak seperti itu—maksudku, aku tidak membencinya secara spesifik. Yang membuatku gemas adalah tingkahnya. Dia bertingkah seakan hanya dia makhluk paling indah di muka bumi ini. Seakan seluruh dunia bisa menjadi miliknya hanya dengan menyunggingkan senyum."

Tawa Huseok pecah dan terdengar lebih menjengkelkan dari tawa Daehyun sebelumnya. Dia menghentikan langkah untuk menyelesaikan tawanya lalu berkata, "Apa yang salah dengan itu, memangnya? Astaga! Alasan yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kupikir dia pernah membuat masalah denganmu hingga akhirnya kau dendam tapi tidak bisa membalas dendammu itu!"

Merasa geram, Daehyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya, menggigit bibirnya kemudian berdesis, "Kalau kau tahu dia bahkan tidak hanya membuatku dalam masalah tapi juga nyaris membuatku gila. Aku tidak membutuhkan alasan yang masuk akal untuk membencinya!"

Huseok mendengus sambil mendongak, dia benar-benar gemas pada sepupunya yang satu ini. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi kusarankan padamu, sebelum berdamai dengannya, kau harus berdamai dengan hatimu terlebih dahulu."

"Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya aku tidak butuh saran apapun jika menyangkut Choi Baekhyun. Kau tahu? Aku selalu kesal jika membahas tentang dia, tidak ada gunanya sama sekali." Daehyun berujar sinis, kembali melangkah, meninggalkan Huseok. Sedangkan Huseok sendiri mengibaskan tangan di udara. "Terserah kau!" serunya seraya mengikuti langkah Daehyun.

Tidak sampai satu menit, mereka telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah megah keluarga Jin. "Annyeonghasseyo, hyuuungg!" teriak Huseok sambil lalu. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan pemilik rumah, ia langsung masuk saja seperti tanpa dosa.

Rumah Jin terlihat sepi. Ini sudah sore, tetapi rumah ini nampak seperti rumah tak berpenghuni. Nyatanya pintu masuk rumah tak terkunci, lalu kemana penghuninya?

Daehyun yang ada di belakang Huseok mulai menunjukan kelakuan random. Kalau dia tidak hati-hati, mungkin guci-guci antik koleksi Ibu Jin akan pecah berserakan di lantai dikarenakan tangan pemuda berandalan berkulit tan itu yang tak bisa diam.

"HYUUNGGG? JIIINN HYUUUNGGG?" Huseok mulai menggeledah rumah. Tanpa malu membuka semua pintu kamar. Mungkin saja Jin sedang tidur, atau apa. Namun nihil. Kamar di rumah itu kosong, hanya ada satu pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat.

"SEOKJIN HYUUUUNGGGG? Sepupu hyung yang tampan sudah dataaangg. Sepupu ini sangat merindukan dirimuuuuu!" Daehyun tidak ingin diam saja, suaranya turut meramaikan rumah.

"JIIINNNN HYUUUNG?" Huseok mulai tak sabaran.

BRAK

Dan suara pot jatuh terdengar dari serambi rumah, membuat kedua pemuda tak sopan itu berteriak kaget. Kontan mereka berbalik. "OWH HYUNG!" ujar mereka lega seraya mengelus dada, tempat jantung mereka—yang nyaris melompat keluar—bersemayam.

"Sudah lama kalian datang?" Jin masuk melalui pintu kaca serambi rumah. Dia menggunakan kaos hitam tak berlengan. Cukup menjelaskan kalau dia sedang bersantai.

"Jika berteriak-teriak sedaritadi bisa dikatakan lama, berarti iya!" Daehyun menjawab. Jin reflek tertawa, mendekat untuk memukul bahu sepupu jagoannya. "Kau ini, tidak pernah berubah!"

"Kau juga tidak berubah, hyung." Daehyun menarik Seokjin cepat lalu mereka berpelukan sesaat sambil memukul punggung masing-masing.

"Memangnya hyung sedang melakukan apa?" Huseok bertanya setelah pelukan dua sepupunya terlepas. Bukannya menjawab, Jin malah berjalan menjauh. "Sedang bermain di halaman belakang. Ayo bergabung!"

Tentu saja Daehyun dan Huseok bertatapan bingung. Bermain? Sudah sebesar itu? Memangnya permainan apa?

"Ayo!" Jin memaksa, kembali mendekat dan tanpa sungkan menarik lengan dua pemuda yang mengernyit bingung.

Ketika tiba di halaman belakang—yang Huseok tak pernah tahu kalau halaman beralaskan rumput Jepang ini rupanya sangat luas—sekumpulan bocah sampai remaja sedang bermain lempar-melempar bola. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

"JIMIINNN?" Jin berteriak dari tepi halaman. Yang dipanggil kontan menoleh.

Permainan ke-empat orang di sana terhenti. Mereka terdiam untuk sementara waktu. Huseok berinisiatif mendekat, sedang Daehyun berseru keras-keras. "Astaga! Ini seperti panti asuhan saja!"

Akibatnya, Jin memukul kepalanya dengan senang hati. "Apa katamu?"

"Jadi, sudah sebesar apa Jeon Jungkook sekarang?" Daehyun bertanya santai, dan sekali lagi Jin memukul kepalanya. "Kim Jungkook." Lelaki itu membenarkan. Namun sepertinya Daehyun tak peduli.

Huseok yang melangkah maju tak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain dengan pandangan takjub.

"Aku tidak melihat Yoongi," serunya sambil mengedarkan padangan.

Jin menarik napas. Dia bersungut-sungut. "Entah apa yang terjadi pada anak itu. Baru saja pulang sekolah, sudah marah-marah. Bukannya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi malah mengunci diri di dalam kamar." Dia menggeleng heran sambil menghembuskan napas. "Kalian satu sekolah, kan? Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa dia memandangiku seperti ingin mencabik-cabik kulitku?"

Huseok mengedikan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. Jin berdecak lalu mendongak. "Min Yoongi, makin hari kau makin membuatku pusing."

Mengabaikan gerutuan Jin, Huseok menelengkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang tersembunyi di balik punggung sepupu tertuanya. Dan ia tersenyum saat mendapati wajah yang dikenalnya sedang memandang bingung pada mareka.

Tanpa sadar ia melangkah maju melewati Jin. Lalu menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anak yang sedaritadi memandang mereka dengan pandangan bingung. "Hallo, baby boo," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hallo, hyung." Anak itu menjawab pelan.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" Huseok tak tahu mengapa ia harus menanyakan pertanyaan konyol macam itu. Hanya reflek keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hyung, berapa umur Kookie?" Si bocah malah bertanya pada Jin. Huseok terkekeh, tak kuasa untuk tidak mencubit pipi anak itu.

"Umurmu 7, Kookie boo." Jimin yang menjawab sambil lalu. Si anak menunjukan cengiran lebar selagi Huseok mencubit kedua pipinya.

"I long for you, soooou much!" Huseok berujar gemas masih terus mencubit pipi Jungkook. Tapi sebelum pipi anak itu memerah, dia melepas tangannya.

Rupanya Jin dan Daehyun sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Daehyun, kau tentu masih asing dengan mereka semua." Jin memulai. Kemudian matanya mencari-cari ke tengah lapangan, ke remaja yang sedang bermain lempar bola bersama bocah berambut putih. "Yang sana itu Jimin. Park Jimin. Aku baru 'menemukan'nya di China 3 tahun lalu. Jimin-aaahh!" Jin memanggil anak yang ia maksud.

Dan Jimin menahan dirinya saat ingin melempar bola untuk sekedar berbalik pada Jin. Remaja itu tersenyum, "Annyeonhasseeyo," teriaknya riang.

Jin menggeleng maklum. "Yang sedang bermain bersamanya itu adalah anak tetangga kami. Namanya Choi Junhong, tetapi kami memanggilnya Zelo. Sejak seminggu lalu, aku mengaggap dia seperti bagian dari keluaga. Dia teman bermain Jungkook," lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan Zelo yang sedang tertawa karena bola yang ia lempar mengenai kepala Jimin, sedangkan Daehyun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Jin menundukan kepala untuk melihat Jungkook."Dan ini Jungkook. Kim—Jungkook." Jin memberi penegasan di semua suka katanya sambil mengelus rambut anak imut tersebut.

Daehyun mendengus. "Aku sudah tahu, hyung. Dia sepupuku," jawabnya terkesan malas.

Kemudian mata Jin bergerak-gerak mencari satu lagi anak yang seingatnya ia tinggalkan sedang bermain melempar bola bersama yang lain tadi. Dan ia tersenyum saat mendapati si anak duduk terjongkok di sisi lapangan seperti sedang menaman sesuatu.

"TaeTae~!" panggil Jin. Taehyung tidak menjawab, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Mau tidak mau Jin harus menghampiri dia. Ikut berjongkok untuk melihat apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Dia memang menggali tanah, tapi yang ia tanam adalah helai-helai rumput yang tercabut. Jin tetap tersenyum. Sangat maklum.

"Hei, sweetie. Ada teman baru yang datang. Ayo berkenalan!" Jin menyentuh bahu Taehyung. Sontak bocah tersebut menoleh. "Teman baru?" tanyanya—bergumam yang terdengar tidak jelas.

Jin mengangguk antusias, sengaja agar Taehyung juga bisa ikut berantusias. "Iya, teman baru. Ayo berkenalan~!" Jin mengulurkan tangan meminta tangan kecil Taehyung untuk ia gandeng. Dengan tangan belepotan tanah, Taehyung menyambut tangannya. Mereka lalu berdiri bersamaan.

Tepat ketika keduanya berbalik…

…Daehyun dan Huseok terpana.

Anak itu?

Jin tersenyum. Taehyung pun tersenyum. Matanya tak fokus—asik menjelejah, sedang kepalanya menggeleng-geleng random tiap menit.

Dan dua pemuda lainnya menyadari dengan jelas keanehan yang ditujukan Taehyung.

"Choi Baekyun?" Daehyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Masih belum percaya menemukan Baekhyun lain di tempat ini.

Huseok yang paling kaget. "Apa ini adik Choi Baekhyun yang di Lotte World kemarin? Benar-benar mirip!"

Dan seringain setan Jung Daehyun kembali tercipta. "Baekhyun versi kecil." Dia mengangguk-angguk, paham akan sesuatu.

Jin dan Taehyung yang sudah sampai di hadapan mereka, tersenyum penuh arti. "Dan ini salah satu kesayanganku yang baru, Choi Taehyung. Panggil saja TaeTae," serunya dengan nada sangat riang.

"Adik Choi Baekhyun, kan?" Daehyun bertanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Dan Jin tentu saja mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dia terlihat aneh, hyung." Huseok memandang sangsi. Memperhatikan keganjilan Taehyung dengan seksama.

"Uuumm, memang. Dia, yeah… autis, bisa dibilang."

AH!

Jadi?

Kini Seringaian Daehyun benar-benar terlihat seperti iblis. "Autis, yah?" dia bertanya memastikan, kemudian mengangguk-angguk.

"Sekarang aku tahu dimana letak kecacatan Choi Baekhyun! Dan aku… sangat terkejut!" Pemuda berandalan itu bergumam, mungkin untuk dirinya sendiri. Entahlah…

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Special Note**

**Untuk biasku tersayang… Happy Birthday, Baekhyunnie. Lelaki yang senyumnya berhasil memerangkap hatiku. Lelaki yang suaranya begitu kucintai. Lelaki yang memberiku banyak inspirasi. Se-cabe(?) apapun dirimu… but for me, you're the most adorable, faboluous, gorgeous guy that I've ever knew. Ada banyak doa dan harapan untukmu yang tidak akan habis dalam satu lembar kertas, hanya satu kalimat yang mewakili… semua yang terbaik untukmu, sayang. AMIN. Thanks for being born and being a part of my life. I Love You, b'cuz it's you. Once again, Wish you all the best, darling/wishper wishper/CHU~**

* * *

**Hufft~~ ngetiknya ngebut seharian penuh di tengah-tengah kesibukan, dengan tekad ini sudah harus apdet di hari Ultah Baekhyun**

**Maaf kalau jadinya buruk, banyak typo dan gak memuaskan /_\**

**Jujur saja, saya menulis ff hanya sekedar menuangkan hobi plus mengisi waktu luang, gak pernah bermaksud untuk menjadikan itu fokus saya. **

**Tapi sekarang saya sibuk, musti begadang semalaman kalo mau ngetik ff**

**Apalagi saya ini moody-an banget; paling gampang badmood, paling gampang bosan, paling gampang malas ngetik lanjutan fic apalagi kalo udah lama dibiarin, itulah mengapa saya paling rentan terkena writer block**

**Jadi, saya mohon dengan teramat sangat, PLISSS BACANYA JANGAN DISERIUSIN, JANGAN BAWA PERASAAN, BIAR GAK GIMANA GITU KALO SEANDAINYA INI PUTUS DI TENGAH JALAN**

**Iya. Saya tau saya salah. Udah tau gitu, masih aja berani publish fic. Semua salah saya**

**Maafkan saya /_\**

**Thankiss buat yang udah review (kenalan baru saya semakin bertambah ^_^), favorite, follow,  
juga para HANTU a.k.a Silent readers**

**See ya~~**

**P.S : Kalau lama gak update, berarti udah saya hentikan**


End file.
